A Mistake
by Positive-Chan
Summary: Takes place during chapter 107 of the manga. Instead of finding Nanami conscious after of her life energy is taken away, Tomoe finds Nanami unconscious. And once Nanami is examined, it's revealed that the once happy land god has fallen into a coma and with only 6 months to live. Tomoe is willing to do anything in his power to keep his lover alive but what new events will it bring?
1. A Tragic Start

Hi People! First story here so I'm sorry if it's not to you're liking, but I'm just gonna roll with it.

Well, I'm back from the future, well this actually may be the past to you but I'm here again. So I'm decided to fix up this pilot chapter because when I wrote this almost 3 months ago, this was oh my god horrible. Looking back I'm sorta ashamed XP so I've decided to not kill you new readers by fixing up my super old chapters and saving you the horror of my terrible writing skills. I'm not changing much but just tweeking it, and please go on with the story, I know it sucks in the beginning but it gets a lot better later on because thankfully, my skills improve. XD So kick back and relax because this is going to be a long ride.

* * *

Tomoe was an utter wreck. His heart was racing and his lungs wanted to give out after he dashed to where Nanami was. He roared when he saw the shikigami and human, flames engulfing him. His chest heaved wildly in his chest and he could barely look ahead from the worry and anger and all these emotions building up inside of him, but he hurled his blue fox fires at the human out of sheer rage, only to be cut off by the hand of one of the shikigami. The blue robed shikigami looked like he wanted to say something with his silence saying it all, but kept quiet until his master filled in for him with a blood curling sneer, ever so familiar to the fox.

"She's dead." the human chuckled.

Tomoe's heart stopped. He froze, he couldn't believe what this impudent human had told him. The world seemed to stop to him as he stood there in his mind, and the great yokai familiar who was as brave as nothing before was terrified for the first time. _His Nanami, dead? Imposible._ He thought, but the more the thoughts kept passing through his head, the more likely it seemed though his heart pleaded him not to believe it. The human laughed loudly, hysterically even, until he regained his composure, "That's what you get Tomoe." grinning evilly until fleeing upon seeing Tomoe's wrath of bright blue fox fire surrounding the entire compound. Tomoe stared into the open, not knowing what to believe, and for the first time in his life, he wanted to cry. But crying was a sign of weakness, Nanami wouldn't want to see him crying once recovered. _If she recovered._ Tomoe stood there gazing at the compound, his eyes glassy and fists clenched so tightly, his claws drew cold blood from his own palms. Then it struck him, _what are you doing?! Go!_ His throat was quivering for fear of what to come, but he called out. No response, his legs wanted to lock in place and go slower, his body couldn't take all these emotions. Yokai kind isn't made for this. His old life of killing and the stench of blood was all he was supposed to do, emotions were limited to cruelty, anger, greed, and excitement. His life went out of hand with him falling in love with Yukiji... no that was Nanami. He loved Nanami, with all his heart. And now, that warm tender love was going to rip him to shreds as he opened the door.

"NANAMI!" Tomoe screamed bursting through the rice paper door, his voice shaking beyond recognition.

And there laid Nanami, curled up into a ball on the floor, her hair pooling out, her clothes thrown to the corners of the confining cold room, her pale skin littered with large apple sized bruises, cuts scattered around her back, and dried blood stuck in her hair as fresh blood seeped out of her large gashes created from knives. Tomoe's legs buckled under the pure horror and shock, but he painfully rushed to her side as the rest of the world was cut off by him, all that mattered was Nanami. He bent down and opened his mouth.

"Nanami! Nanami!" he shook the girl, tears swelling in his eyes, "Please! Just say something at least!"

But there was no movement. No response. No usual "It's fine Tomoe!" from Nanami. Tomoe felt his world stop moving. "...Nanami?" He asked once more. Perhaps she was just joking with him? Maybe, that could be the only other possible reason, right? "Oi! Nanami, I know you're just kidding. Hey. Get up, or at least tell me you can't get up!" He growled, mustering up all the strength he could to use in his voice but it proved useless as his voice shriveled up and became like a child pleading for a dead person to wake up. And she wouldn't budge. "Nanami." He growled sternly,yet softly, "Get up." Silence. All that could be heard was the swaying of the trees outside and Tomoe felt like his world came crashing down, he felt her pulse, there was nothing, he felt for the pulse behind her ear instead of her wrist, nothing, he tried biting her softly even though he knew he'd get yelled at if she woke up, but he'd try anything, but there was nothing. Nothing. Nothing at all. And as if his body was moving on it's own, he swept her up and laid her in his arms, resting her head on his shoulder, he cried in her blood crusted hair. He wept and wept. This was nothing like him, nothing at all, where did all these feelings come from? He pulled her close, his arm shuddered as he felt how cold she was. "Why Nanami?" he buried his tear stained face in her hair, "Why did you have to be so brave? I don't care about this Ami girl or your Kei friend, all I care is for you." He found it hard to breathe, his lungs almost hiccuping, was he hyperventilating? No, impossible, right? He rested his warm hand on her back, hoping it would comfort him like when he hugged Nanami before, but it didn't. His dry throat burned and he was trembling like crazy. But his entire self froze when he felt something beside himself tremble. She was breathing, her inhaling was so frail and shaky, it was scary, but out of desperation, he flipped Nanami down and put his ear on her chest, hoping, praying, for a sign. And thus Tomoe heard an unmistakable heart beat, belonging only to Nanami. His eye's lit up and he gasped, he quickly took off his blue haori and place it over Nanami, hoping to warm her up until a small yokai of Unari's appeared in the doorway. Tomoe backed up with Nanami in his arms, protecting her at all costs, holding up his fox fire, he snarled, "STAY BACK!"

The yokai sighed, "That girl helped us, we won't let her die. Follow me." motioning Tomoe to follow.

With nowhere else to go, Tomoe was hesitant at first but followed praying for the best, he held Nanami in his arms and covered her with his haori, quite frankly, he didn't care that Nanami was naked, all that mattered was his safety and he wouldn't let her go. "Where are we going?" Tomoe huffed, he was grateful but not foolable.

"To my hut, it's in the woods not far from here, I have some medicine to warm her up and a I know a doctor who just may be able to help. Do you have her clothes Mr. Fox? I'm not going to let a naked lady be in my house." The being explained squeezing through a small gap to his hut, "Are you coming or what?" he huffed turning back to Tomoe only to see him to large to fit through. "Fine, I'll just open up the hole for you."

Tomoe set Nanami down on the yokai's small leaf bed and administrated the medicine. He laid down close to her, holding her close to his chest, as she began to warm up, he stared at her motionless body as she fell limp in his arms. She wasn't asleep nor was she passed out, it was something different, scaring Tomoe was just the gist of it, he was completely mortified. Hours passed until the yokai came back into the room with a doctor whom Tomoe recognized.

"Ah! It's you kitsune!" said the small squirrel doctor who visited Tomoe when he fainted one day.

"Hai. But, please focus less on me and on my... my..." Tomoe stuttered as he blushed slightly.

"Girlfriend?" filled in the squirrel, causing Tomoe's head to shoot up and look stunned and also embarrassed.

His silver head nodded, "H-Hm.." he grunted.

The small doctor laughed and strolled over to where Nanami was, after examining her, the doctor sighed, a dark shadow cast on his face. Tomoe was scared to ask, but went though, "Is something wrong?"

Clearing his throat, the squirrel sighed as the room went quiet, "She's in a coma."


	2. A Plan

"Nani?" Tomoe asked dumbfounded at this new term.

"Baka Kitsune!" the yokai sniffled, "You don't know what it is do you?!"

"No not really." Tomoe blurted.

The squirrel doctor cleared his throat again, clearly agitated, "I wasn't finished, it's a severe case of a coma. As for you kitsune-dono, a coma or comatose is a state of being where the patient is practically an object, she has no clue what is going around in the world and won't wake up in maybe a few years. But, it doesn't matter now because whatever happened sucked almost all her life energy and she only has a mere six months to live. I'm sorry kitsune-dono, but there's nothing I can do."

The room became mortifying quiet once more, but the tension was so thick you could cut it with a blade. The heavy uneasiness was like miasma that refused to lift and lingered like a man in an alley. The yokai shuddered and was filled to the brim with pity for the fox, a demon's love that was met with a fate like this was a crippling illness.

Tomoe couldn't believe his ears, had he heard the creature correctly? Nanami was going to die? But she was fine! She was breathing and her heart was beating, she looked like she was sick, nothing much. "Please doctor, tell me something I can do!"

The yokai of Unari stiffened once hearing the fox's pained voice, "There's something, but you wouldn't like it."

Squirrel Doctor immediately got the message, "No! Impossible, that is surely out of the question!"

Tomoe growled at the doctor, "Tell me!" he hissed baring his fangs. He'd do anything, and some measly squirrel doctor he could eat for dinner wasn't going to stop him.

"Eeep!" the doctor uttered, "Fine! The only creatures with the longest lives are full fledged gods, second to is yokai kind, especially kitsune yokai, as you know kitsune-dono. Although it is hard to find, there's a pool of water near Izumo where a single drop will turn the person who drinks it into the nearest yokai's species. **But,** more than a single drop will kill her and you!"

Tomoe sat there, taking in all the information until leaping up to his feet without a single drop of hesitation, "I'll go! Tell me! Where's this water I need to get?!"

"Wait!" cried Unari's servant, "What about the girl? It will take you weeks, even months since it is so hard to find!" he wailed, chasing after the fox who was already out the front entrance.

"Oh... yes, alright, please take care of her while I'm gone." Tomoe said as he got ready to set for Izumo.

"Oi! I'm not going to take care of this helpless land god of yours! You need to take her back to the shrine!" cried the yokai as the doctor departed for home.

"Hmmm... Fine." As careful as he could be, Tomoe set Nanami over his shoulder and held her tight as he jumped through the trees, heading towards the shrine. He didn't care if he got slapped in the face by some messed up tree branches or slipped in the mud, as long as Nanami was fine he was fine. All his energy was gone, and whatever remained he used to protect Nanami because that was all he could do. And now, that one job he had was taken away. She wouldn't need to be protected, and in the worst way possible she changed. Nanami's limp body hung over his shoulder as he gritted his teeth in shame and also helplessness. How could he let this happen to her?!

As he stood at the shrine's tori gates, Tomoe feared for what he'd receive from Mizuki and Mikage along with the wil-o-the-wisps, but he stepped inside, his clothes dirty and hair a mess.

"TOMOE!" Mizuki hissed lunging full force at the fox familiar as he took his shoes off, but his eyes softened when he saw Tomoe's tear stained face and Nanami over his shoulder, "Nanami?"

"Hurry, get Mikage, snake." panted Tomoe as he set Nanami down on her bed.

Mizuki snarled, "Why? What did you do to my master you beast?"

"Just go..." Tomoe sighed, not having enough strength to argue with the snake and collapsing onto a table exhausted.

"H-Hai..." Mizuki said somberly heading off to the back porch where Mikage sat. And in less than a minute Mikage stormed in, he too in a panic.

"What happened Tomoe?!" Mikage shouted worriedly, rushing to the familiar's side.

Tomoe sat up, rubbing his dried tear marks away, he stared at the floor grimly, "Nanami is in a coma and only has six months to live."

"WHY DIDN'T YOU SAVE HER?!" Mizuki screamed before Mikage could answer.

And for once, Tomoe didn't know what to say as he looked up stunned at Mizuki's face that was full of anger and grief, why couldn't he have saved her? Tomoe just stared at the floor once more, he felt broken. _Why didn't I save her? Why couldn't I been a little faster?_ Even the shrine spirits could tell Tomoe was upset. The shrine went quiet for a while. No one said a word. Mikage put his hand on Tomoe's back as he arched and he stared at the floor lost in thoughts (but not all alone! Sorry, Fire Emblem Reference =P ) Tomoe was quiet, his misery was making the whole shrine cold. And without Nanami's happy soul, the compound was practically a ghost town. There was no joy, no emotions, no happy days. Tomoe explained it all, but afterwards, he just lost all his strength to be happy. He quit school. He quit his familiar duties. He quit being happy. All he did was eat, drink sake, and mourn. Day after day, this soon became Tomoe's routine.

Mizuki strolled down the hallway, grumbling to himself, "Damn fox, making _me_ do all the work! I could be crying all day too, but noooo. I have to be stuck doing your work, damn fox." He knocked on the door, "Oi, kitsune, I got you your food." he waited for a response before shrugging and opening the door.

The whole room was dark, "Tomoe?" he asked, as he carried the tray over to a table and set it down, "Where are you Tomoe, I can't see you in this darkness." but with a sniffle he could practically tell where Tomoe was. Mizuki walked closer to the bed and there was Tomoe crying. His face buried in his hands, his tail wrapped around him, and his soaked face was nothing like Tomoe, nothing at all. Mizuki stood there stunned, he never saw Tomoe cry, and he never thought he would. The Tomoe he knew was the annoying fox who'd work all day and nag him to work too, not a sobbing mess. Mizuki stood there, not knowing what to do, should he just leave awkwardly? Or should he comfort Tomoe? Mizuki was at a loss, and without a clue, he left quietly, not wanting to disturb Tomoe or anger him.

The rest of the afternoon was quite boring for Mizuki, for once he actually finished his familiar duties and was just drinking the day away at the table. Onikiri and Kotetsu were helping Mikage who had taken his role as a Land god again in order to answer the prayers of the people. And Nanami has been asleep for almost 3 months now. He decided to bring some tea to the god and was about to walk in until he heard the faint whispering of the shrine spirits behind the door. Although he knew it was wrong, Mizuki set the tea down and placed his ear to the door, curious to find out what they were babbling on about.

"Kotetsu, are you worried?" Onikiri asked, Mizuki heard a shuffling sound, he assumed the spirits were just folding some paper cranes or some laundry sheets.

Another shuffle, "Hmm? Why do you ask? I'm sure Tomoe-dono will be over it soon enough."

"But..." Onikiri sighed, "For yokai kind, love can be an illness, one of Mikage's friends became so heart broken he became an actual tree, I heard he died recently. I don't want that to happen to Tomoe-dono."

Kotetsu stopped folding papers, "Really?" he asked, worry tinged in his voice.

"Hai, the god stayed in his lovers garden after she died, and he stayed and stayed. Soon enough, roots began to form at his feet and his arms became branches, and after many years, he became an actual tree." Onikiri explained sighing.

"Oh!" Kotetsu piped, "Didn't Nanami-sama and Mikage-sama go to his funeral a while back?"

"Hmm... I think so... But how many cranes did you finish Kotetsu?" Onikiri sighed.

A pause, "Hmm... Not many, can you pass me that stack of papers?" Kotetsu puffed.

Mizuki sat there flabbergasted, could Tomoe really end up like that? Mikage tried to help Tomoe, but if Tomoe rejected him, no one could really help him now. _Who can help? Who can help?_ Mizuki kept asking himself until he realized the only other person was _Himemiko of the Swamp! Yes! She could be of some help. I should go ask Mikage._ Mizuki burst through the door, a wide smile plastered on his face.

"Oh Mizuki-dono!" the shrine spirits exclaimed, clearly unaware of Mizuki's presence from before and were surprised.

Kotetsu leaned over the table, "Hey, Onikiri, was he here the entire time?"

"I sure was!" Mizuki smiled, "Hey, where's Mikage? Where is he?" Mizuki was giddy and excited to be of some help to the shrine.

Onikiri folded another crane, "Mikage-sama is in the garden, Master Mizuki."

And without another word, Mizuki rushed to the garden, not even bothering to bring the tea. And there was Mikage sitting in the garden fulfilling the prayers. Mizuki ran over, stumbling down the stairs out of sheer desperation to tell Mikage. "Mikage! I have an idea!" Mizuki blurted running the Land god.

"Hm?" Mikage said, looking up from his talismans, "Yes, what is it Mizuki?"

Mizuki stuttered excitedly, "H-How about we invite Himemiko of Tatara Swamp over today?!"

"What for?" Mikage asked, turning away from his work to face the familiar.

"Well... I know Tomoe is upset, so how about we ask Himemiko to try and cheer him up? She's into love and what not isn't she?" Mizuki smiled.

"Uhhhh, yes, I believe so..." Mikage smiled back awkwardly, "I'll try to send a butterfly her way. In the meanwhile, how about you tidy up the shrine. I'm quite surprised, you usually despise Tomoe and refuse to help since he was late to help Nanami."

Mizuki gawked, he totally forgot that he had to tidy up the shrine, "Hai!" he said and slithered back into the shrine hurrying to clean up and within almost ten minutes a loud banging could be heard from the door. Opening the door there stood Himemiko with a pout on her face. But what Mikage said earlier made him think. It was true, he usually didn't care much or at all about Tomoe, he'd been even more distant after Nanami fell into a coma. What made him care now?

"I received notice that the Fox familiar was upset? Where is he? Thou must remain strong during thou's hardships!" she squeaked.

"Hai, we sent you a message. Eto... the fox is in Nanami's room, he takes care of her most of the time or grieves." Mizuki explained, surprised at the girl's determination and will.

"Thank you." she said handing Mizuki her coat and marching down the hall only slam open the door, "FOX FAMILIAR! THOU MUST REMAIN CALM AND ALL SHALL BE WELL!"

Mizuki stared awkwardly, _Women can be scary..._ He set the catfish's coat down on the coat rack and hoped for the best. If that failed, he had another plan, one that would surely not fail.


	3. A Struggle

**OMG Thank you for the review and favorites! This is my first story so it means a lot! So shout out to** Faudiaaulia1234 **for being amazing! I'll try doing some shout outs again, so please review and critique, I don't care if it's harsh, but please don't sugar coat or overkill me! You gotta learn for your mistakes right? _Okay, back to the story! :D_**

* * *

Himemiko sighed upon seeing the room, I was a complete and horrible mess. Half full bowls of food on bed stands and the floor. Clothes were messily thrown into a hamper. The floor was covered with a thin layer of dust. And the books on the shelf were messily thrown about. "Fox Familiar." she said sternly. "Fox Familiar!" She turned to the bed and there was Nanami, fast asleep, her wounds have healed much more than the last time she visited 3 months ago. She looked over Nanami and there was Tomoe, sleeping beside her, a miserable look on his face and his hair a mess.

She turned the bedside lamp on and tugged the Fox's ear, "Thou mustn't sleep with thou's master!" she glared. Tomoe didn't move, his mouth slightly open from sleeping. "Familiar, get up or thou shall anger Himemiko greatly." Himemiko seethed as she chomped on her teeth. Bending down she had a furious look on her face, she tugged at the ear and angrily whispered, "GET UP."

Tomoe startled away and when he saw the princess's face he fumbled backwards, "Ah! Himemiko...what brings you here today?" he asked nervously.

"Thou." she sighed, "Himemiko has come to cheer you up."

"Eto... What?" Tomoe stuttered, still embarrassed she saw him sleeping next to Nanami, "I'm fine, please go back to your work."

Himemiko had a stern look, "Thou is not **fine,** thou is depressed. Fox familiar, you must heed what I say, get up and stop being a fool."

"Hmmm" Tomoe shrugged as if it was nothing, brushing her words aside.

Angry, Himemiko grabbed Tomoe by the arm and dragged him out of the room, Tomoe yelped when the girl refused to free him of her grasp. He never imagined the girl was this strong. "Fox, you should get over it. Life will go on, that will be the same way when Kota-kun dies. I will live on, I will not be a fool such as you."

As Tomoe was dragged out of the room, the white light blinded him for he stayed in the dark room for practically 3 months, seeing light in such a long time, burned his eyes. He cringed and covered his eyes, but the princess slapped his hand away and commanded him to open his eyes. "This is the world you missed for a long time. You cannot sit in a room for the next century fox."

Tomoe looked around, the shrine felt like a new place he never went to, the sky was bluer than the sky through the window, and the temperature was much warmer, "How long has it been?" he asked, he felt that so much has changed.

"Hm?" Himemiko asked, surprised that he actually said something, "Oh, it's been 3 months since Nanami fell asleep."

Tomoe gawked, _Three months?! It felt like a mere 10 days! How could so much time gone so fast?!_ Realizing that his mouth was hanging wide open, he quickly shut it and fixed his obi and haori. "Thank you for responding honestly," Tomoe replied, fixing his image and trying hard to go back to his old familiar self, "Would you like some tea?"

"Why yes, but where may Himemiko sit?" Himemiko asked as she followed the kitsune to the kitchen.

Completely forgetting that, Tomoe felt slightly embarrassed, it's been so long since he'd done his shrine duties and felt odd to do work after only weeping and taking care of Nanami, "Oh! Yes, please seat yourself at the table near the garden." As the fox went to pull a seat for the princess he inwardly gasped once he saw the dust on the table, he cursed at Mizuki in his mind, _Fool! You forgot to clean the tables! Such a horrible familiar!_

The princess merely laughed to herself as she saw the fox scowl at the dinginess of the shrine, "Fox familiar, I don't think you actually need to make tea though!"

Tomoe looked up confused, "Turn around and gaze at your back, familiar!" Himemiko chimed, and doing just as she said, he did. Tomoe did think he felt something brush his back as he was walking through the shrine and he was right, his hair was long and tangled full of knots and whatnot for Tomoe was in his yokai form. He stood there stunned until Mikage walked into the room with a smile.

"Hello Himemiko-san, thank you for coming." Mikage turned to see Tomoe's confused and utterly speechless face, with a chuckle he explained, "Ah yes, well you see, while you were fast asleep one night after tending to Nanami, I took her land god mark so I could fulfill the prayers of people who came to the shrine and since I felt bad and didn't want to see my adorable Tomoe sad..." Tomoe blushed slightly at this comment since Mikage was always so effusive with his adoration of him, "I set you free as my familiar and I'm surprised that you didn't even notice!"

Mizuki then strutted into the room aswell, full of glee that Tomoe had cheered up and gone back to his normal self somewhat. "Nee Tomoe-kun, how about I give you a hair cut!"

Tomoe sent Mizuki a death glare, "TELL ME THE MEANING OF THIS ATROCITY!"

 _Yep,_ Mizuki thought with a sigh, _he's definitely back to normal..._

"WELL?!" Tomoe boomed as Himemiko chuckled.

Mizuki hissed, "TOMOE-KUN! THAT'S NO WAY TO TALK WHEN A GUEST IS HERE!"

A shade of pink washed on the fox's face, "BUT WHY ARE STILL YELLING! YOU'RE CONTRADICTING YOUR OWN WORDS!"

"OH SHUT IT FOXY BOY!"

"EXCUSE ME?!"

"YEAH! I CALLED YOU 'FOXY BOY!' DO YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH THAT?!"

"GET OVER HERE SNAKE! I'M GOING TO TEAR YOU TO SHREDS!"

"RAARRGGHH!"

"COME AT ME! OR ARE YOU SCARED TO BE CLAWED ALIVE?!"

" **STOP!** " Mikage shouted, "Geez, normally Nanami would be the one saying that..."

Tomoe's ears flopped and he saddened at the girl's name, Mizuki sent Mikage an angry look for making Tomoe sad once again.

"Heh heh..." Mikage laughed nervously backing away, "Mizuki, can you please bring some tea to our guest?"

"Hai!" Mizuki said cheerily and went on his way to fetch some more tea.

* * *

After some time, Himemiko went on her way and leaving the shrine in good spirits. It hadn't been so warm since Nanami was the land god. Tomoe had a tiny smile before sulking back off to his room. Disappointed that Himemiko didn't help as much, Mizuki went to his last resort, Otohiko. He knew the god was a good friend of Mikage and adored Tomoe just as much as Mikage, so just as Nanami did, Mizuki ran out to the front of the shrine and called out, "Hey! HE-SHE-GUY!"

Mizuki stood there waiting for the god, he was quite surprised that he didn't show up right away, "Eh? I thought he'd come over...", with a sigh, the boy started to walk back into the main entrance of the shrine before being given a flying kick to the back of the head, "I'M RIGHT HERE MORON! AND IT'S OTOHIKO! NOT HE-SHE-GUY! WHEN WILL YOU LEARN?! GEEZ..."

"Itai!" Mizuki wailed out, before turning around in delight, "Otohiko-chan!"

Otohiko smiled and muttered under his breath before speaking up, "At least he got the message faster than that human land goddess girl... Well anyways, what is it Mizuki-kun?"

"Tomoe-kun is feeling really depressed lately..." Mizuki sighed before being cut off by the god's extremely loud gasp.

"NANI?! MY TOMOE-KUN IS SAD?! BUT WHY?! DID THE HUMAN DUMP HIM?!" Otohiko wailed.

"No..." Mizuki explained, "Tomoe-kun is depressed because Nanami fell into a coma and will die soon..."

"TOMOE-KUN! DON'T WORRY! OTOHIKO-CHAN IS HERE TO CHEER YOU UP!" Otohiko bailed as he stormed through the shrine as he flung himself into Tomoe's arms.

Tomoe who was busy brushing Nanami's hair was taken off guard and stuttered in surprise, "E-Eto... what?"

But Otohiko completely ingnored the fox's question and hugged him so tightly it practically squeezed the life out of the poor fox. "It's been so long! I have sweets that you may like!" Otohiko gushed practically shoved the box of chocolates in the fox's hands.

Still sort of shaken up, Tomoe awkwardly accepted the box and set it down on the table, "T-Thank you..."

"Don't worry, but in all seriousness, don't be so down little kitsune! You shouldn't be crying all the time." Otohiko sighed placing a hand on the kitsune's back.

Tomoe's ears poked up in embarrassment, he didn't cry _all_ the time, did he? "Hmm" he grunted.

"Is there anything you can do?" Otohiko asked, and by the look in the god's eye, he knew the exact answer to his question.

Tomoe sat there baffled by the question but it soon began to process in his head. "What can I do? There's nothing I can-" and then it struck him like a bolt of lightning, "I know what I can do!" he exclaimed jumping up to his feet.

Otohiko smiled, "Then do it."

* * *

 **(A/N)**

 **Sorry! This chapter did end up being a little long, but don't worry because I'm already working on the next chapter! But for all the follows and favs you guys gave, I'll give you a preview of what to come. Tomoe will head to Izumo inorder to search for the pool of water before Nanami's time runs out but some one wants to come as well.**


	4. A Tag Along

**Hi! I'm back and yes, the plot is actually starting and we're getting out of Tomoe's little depression. But keep in mind that Tomoe is still upset and didn't go after Kirihito because he knew Nanami wouldn't like that. So all in all, the story continues...**

* * *

After Otohiko left the shrine, Tomoe with his new found willpower, started packing a bag as fast as he could. Mizuki, as you could expect was glad, but part of him didn't want Tomoe to go. This troubled the poor snake, he didn't want Tomoe to leave him stuck in the shrine but he did want Nanami to get better. So behind the slightly open door Mizuki watched.

Tomoe practically ransacked his room stuffing his pipe, clothes, hygiene products, (Everyone has them, but it feels wierd to think Tomoe has them, anyone else think so? Anyone? Sorry back to the story...) and everything pretty much important to him. The nosy snake boy heard the movement stop for a moment and peered closer, there in Tomoe's hand was the special sakura hair pin he had given to Nanami, the fox's face fell and he held it close to his lips before sealing it in a box and placing it in his bag. Mizuki felt lonely, he didn't want to be left alone, so he made up his mind and burst through the door.

"Tomoe-kun!" Mizuki said in a serious voice which didn't feel like Mizuki at all due to his girly and cheery personality.

Tomoe froze, his face red, Mizuki stared not knowing why Tomoe didn't yell at him until he saw that Tomoe was folding his boxers into his bag. Tomoe's face turned dark, his menacing yokai presence filled the room, "Leave." he growled sending chills down the snake's spine.

"But I wanna come!" Mizuki blurted out, "I wanna help Nanami too!"

Startled at first, the fox replied coldly,"No."

"But please?!" Mizuki begged.

"No means no." Tomoe glared before packing more clothes into his bag, refraining from undergarments.

Mizuki sighed before running off to Mikage. With a serious tone he blurted out to god, "Mikage, I want to go with Tomoe!"

"But who will be the familiar here?" Mikage asked calmly sipping on cold tea that Mizuki left behind.

Mizuki frowned, not even Mikage was on his side, "Me..."

"Unless I have Nanami's shikigami accompany me and pretend to be a familiar and hide Nanami in my pocket mirror so she won't get hungry and need to be taken care of." Mikage said with a smile with the words pouring out of his mouth.

Mizuki stared dumbfounded, and a smile crept to his face, "Is that a-"

"Yep."

Mizuki bolted to the fox's room, "Tomoe I'm coming with you!"

Tomoe froze, he slowly craned his neck to face the snake, "WHAT?!"

"Hai!" Mizuki chuckled, giddy with glee, "I'm going too! I'm going to go get packed, 'mkay?"

Tomoe, who was at that point enraged, burst into the garden and yelled at Mikage, "Why would you let him tag along?!"

Mikage sighed with another sip of tea, "Why, it's because I know you get lonely, and that Mizuki can fly on his snake while you can't."

Tomoe grumbled and set his bag on his back before knocking on the snake's room. "Are you done? I'm leaving, so hurry up." He could hear the snake yelp and quicken his pace. Feeling bad, Tomoe sat on the outside stairs which lead to the shrine to wait for Mizuki who came rushing out soon enough.

"Let's go Tomoe-kun! Off to Izumo!" Mizuki peeped.

"That's my line..." Tomoe scoffed and headed down to train station in his school uniform.

The two yokai (Does Mizuki count as a yokai? Idk) waited for the train for Izumo as Mizuki complained about the horrid miasma and foul stench of metal. Once the train arrived, Mizuki exclaimed that he wanted to be the first to enter the train, not that it really mattered to Tome, and was so facinated by how fast the 'hunk of metal' could move. Tomoe of course pretended that he and Mizuki were not together as Mizuki excitedly chattered away with some not so nice strangers only to be dragged of by Tomoe once they reached Izumo. Tomoe being the smart one, paid for a hotel since he was the only one to bring money so they wouldn't have to sleep outside in the wilderness. Tomoe and Mizuki set their bags down, changed into their normal wear of kimonos and haoris and set off.

"Nee Tomoe-kun, do you even know where this water is?" Mizuki whined after countless hours of searching in the mountains, where most of the water in Izumo was.

"No." murmured Tomoe in a matter of factly voice.

"EH?!" Mizuki wailed, "Why don't we just go the world over yonder and go ask?

To be honest, Tomoe hadn't thought of that, and it wasn't a bad idea since they were in freaking Izumo and this was the place of spiritual beings. "Hmmm." Tomoe grunted as a 'yes' and they traveled to the next world through the nearest gate.

To Mizuki, it was his first time since he was always a familiar and never had a reason to visit the dreadful place, but for Tomoe is was like his second home. He knew the steets by heart. He'd known most of these people from his yokai days. He found a slight comfort in the bustling crossroads. The two went to yokai to yokai, inquiring about the yokai water.

They come to realize that usually women knew most of the information, but the information was almost always a little foggy like, someone knew the water was in the tip of the mountain, but another would say it was on the tip of the second mountain. So the two often came to things like this. Surprising, Mizuki's idea helped out somewhat but... most people thought Tomoe was settling down and Mizuki was his brother. It didn't make sense to the two, but they faked it and went along until one lady suggested the two go the Red Light District since that was where most of the knowledge spreads.

Tomoe's ears perked up as did his tail because he did not want to go there. Not at all. Of course Mizuki thought nothing of it until he realized.

"You're horrible, are you really going to back out?!" Mizuki glowered.

Tomoe growled, "Did you think I would? Fine, let's go." but Tomoe was still kind of annoyed. The tanuki ladies were there and so was that one kitsune girl who'd practically throw her body at him. But he was kind of disgusted with himself when he realized he still remembered the Red Light District roads by heart.

Once he opened the door, he saw the Tanuki ladies and bowed, "Hello Sakurakko, Mizutama, Tanuka, I'm glad to see you well."

The ladies gushed and Mizuki stood back awkwardly since he'd never seen this side of Tomoe and how good he could handle these ladies, and then the kitsune lady pounced on top of Tomoe as he yelped in surprise, staggering back.

"TOMOE-SAMA! TOMOE-SAMA! TSUKI HAS BEEN WAITING!" (Tsuki is her actual name, you'll see her in the first Kako-Hen special and in the manga)

"Ah...Eto... Hello to you to Tsuki." Tomoe stuttered as the woman began to feel up Tomoe, pressing her chest on his and holding his face and she began to lick the side of his neck.

Mizuki stood back, horrified and disgusted could not explain his emotions quite frankly, no wonder Tomoe didn't want to come here, he already loves Nanami and doesn't want to have some random chick trying to get in his pants.

"Heh... That's enough Tsuki..." Tomoe laughed but you could tell he was pissed off from her action. He grabbed her face in his hands and tried to shove her away despite her struggling to keep licking.

"OH TOMOE-SAMA! YOU BROUGHT A GUEST! SHALL I ENTERTAIN HIM AS WELL?" Tsuki cooed into the fox's ear gently nipping at it.

Mizuki panicked and backed up further into a wall, he was stunned at how well Tomoe was taking this all and not lashing out at them. He sure would, but not in front of Nanami though.

"There will be no entertaining Tsuki. Please, get off." Tomoe sighed, still keeping eye contact with the Tanuki girls who were laughing at him being uncomfortable. But Tsuki wouldn't get off, she kept licking and nipping at Tomoe's ears. Tomoe sighed, he didn't want to come to this, but he took the fox off his chest and looked her in the eye before cringefully licking her ear, "No will you stop Tsuki?" Mizuki was highly repelled by this, his stomach wanted puke it's insides out.

"Hai!~" Tsuki purred, she was all dreamy-like, just like how Nanami's female classmates act around him, "Kyyaaa... Tomoe-sama..." she cooed before walking off.

As soon as she left, the fox gagged and wiped her scent off his clothes, "You see, what I was going to say was, do you know of any bodies of yokai water in Izumo?"

The eldest and most wisest, Mizutama thought carefully, "Yes, I believe so... But I'm not sure if it is still there and it is probably chock full of yokai. I think that it is in a small cave in the top of the short mountain west of Izumo. I'm pretty sure that's where it is... what about you Tanuka?"

She too thought carefully, "I believe sister Mizutama was right... Yes, I'm sure of it. But why do you need the water Tomoe-sama?"

Tomoe was reluctant to tell at first, but he knew that he had to tell the most to get the most help, that's just how it worked with these ladies. So he explained his situation, only to be cheered on by the ladies.

"Congratulations Tomoe-sama, I hope you settle down well." Tanuka smiled.

Tomoe blushed a rare shade of pink, "Eh?! No, I'm not settled down yet..."

Sakurakko came from behind Tanuka, "If I may be of help, I do have a small glass which can help you store the water for your journey back home."

To be honest, the two travelers had completely forget what to carry the water in, so they gladly accepted and decided to make way to the mountain the next morning since there'd be less yokai there.

Mizuki looked shaken up as he left the brothel, he looked pale and sweaty, Tomoe glanced over, "What's wrong Mizuki?"

" **I'm never EVER going back there again!** " Mizuki screeched as Tomoe started laughing hysterically on how thin skinned the snake could be.


	5. A Mountain

**Tadaa! I present a new chapter and much awaited plot! So Happy Reading!~~ :D I also changed the image to a better one so I hope it's nicer!**

* * *

Tomoe and Mizuki got up early the next morning, although it took longer than expected to get ready due to Mizuki's whining, and set off toward the small mountain cave. The two agreed it'd be best to fly on Mizuki's snake to get a better view of the mountain and find the cave quicker.

Tomoe leaped onto Mizuki's snake and got himself seated as Mizuki got ready to start, "Do you have the jar?" Mizuki asked, starting the snake up as it slowly drifted up into the air.

"Yes, what do you think I am? A moron?" Tomoe hissed, slightly annoyed.

Mizuki shot him a look, "I don't know, maybe."

Tomoe glared, "Says the person who can't work for his life and drinks sake all day."

Mizuki scoffed as he scoured the terrain, "At least I'm no a womanizer who goes to brothels. I was always a god's familiar, you? I don't think so."

"It's not my fault that Tsuki was practically begging for me to sleep with her." Tomoe grumbled.

"But before?" Mizuki snorted, "You had to have done something to actually get her to be clingy."

And yes, it was true. Back when he was still a yokai and first saw Tsuki, he thought she'd be good since there's barely any kitsune girls and he never slept with one before. That was a mistake, she was extremely loud and clingy, she was such a nuisance he left half way. He always went with the Tanuki girls after that.

This did quiet the fox because he did have nothing else to say and was much more busy searching for the cave system which pleased the snake greatly since he actually won the fight but was cut off when Tomoe shouted to go a bit lower and there it was, the cave. Tons of yokai were in there, and it'd take forever to get them out. Tomoe suggested to kill them all with his fire, but that could evaporate the water. So they got off the flying snake and devised a plan. And for once, the two actually worked together but swore that they wouldn't do it again and it was only for Nanami's well-being.

So as they hid behind a rock, the plan went into action. It was quite frankly very simple, but it worked.

Tomoe sent a ball of kitsune flame and appeared soon afterwards in his yokai form. "IT IS I, TOMOE THE DEMON FOX, MOVE OUT OF THE WAY." The yokai were entranced, they knew that Tomoe was a great and well known yokai and were dazed. So in a the body of a snake, Mizuki slithered up to the water, it was actually the size of a puddle, it was quite a shock but Mizuki went back to his human shape and scooped up only a droplet for Nanami and slithered away, giving a thumbs up to the fox who then vanished and appeared soon after next to Mizuki.

"Did you get it?" he asked changing back into his more comfortable familiar form.

"Yep!" Mizuki chimed, "Let's go!"

The two mounted themselves back onto the flying snake and headed home after recollected their things from the hotel. To be honest, Tomoe was slightly grateful for Mizuki to be there although he didn't want to admit it. Without the help of the flying snake, it could've taken days to find the cave. He sat there thinking about Nanami. He frowned when he realized she'd have to turn into a yokai. He'd be less of a use to her, and that meant everything to him. She'd be strong now, she wouldn't just run away. But he didn't know if Nanami could go back to being a god, like a yokai, being a god?! That was unheard of, absurd, impossible even.

"Tomoe-kun..." Mizuki sighed, looking off into the sky as the snake flew, not even turning back.

"What?" Tomoe grumbled rather harshly.

"You know this won't wake Nanami up right?"

And that's when it hit him. This was actually just a trip to increase Nanami's chances of waking up again. Sometimes people in a coma won't wake up, ever. Or sometimes they wake up years after. She wouldn't wake up right away. Tomoe frowned, he was so excited to go home and see Nanami wake up... but she wouldn't.

"You know that right To-"

"Yeah..." Tomoe sighed cutting the snake off.

Mizuki turned around to see a frowning fox staring off in the clouds, a tear rising the fox's eye without him even knowing it. Mizuki decided so speed up the ride and they flew home. Back to the Shrine.

* * *

Mikage was delighed to see them back, "You two came back earlier than I expected!" Mikage smiled as a dead tired Mamoru slept on the deck.

"Hai..." Tomoe murmured.

Mikage patted his shoulder, "Do you want to do it? She can't go back to being a god you know...nor can you be her familiar."

The last part of Mikage's sentence hit Tomoe like a truck and it did all the same to Mizuki too. To Tomoe, being Nanami's familiar was his favorite thing in the world, more than he would admit. He secretly loved being at her side and being of use. It made him feel...feel like he was wanted. He had a purpose, it wasn't like his yokai days where he just did what he wanted, he didn't have anything to complete in his life. But, here, as her familiar, it was his job to take care of her, to protect her, to be of help to her. Now, she'd just be a lover to him, just his sweet Nanami.

"I want her to be a god though..." Tomoe whined quietly.

Mikage sighed, "I don't think I can... I can try to speak to Okuninushi, but I feel that'd be way out of his powers too."

Although Tomoe wanted to believe that it could happen, he knew it was almost impossible. His heart grew sad, he longed for her to live as a god, but she couldn't.

Mikage could see the man's discomfort, oh how he adored Tomoe so much, his face too cute to refuse, "Okay... I'll send a butterfly Okuninshi's way... But don't administrate the water until I get a response."

Tomoe nodded, and kept the water safe in his room as he unpacked. He finished quickly and turned to the sleeping girl. Missing her, he snuck into her room and shut the door, he looked into the pocket mirror and brought her out carefully as he set her on the bed. He smiled and sat beside her. She was warm and soft. Tomoe missed her gentle touch, he grasped her hand and grazed her fingers across his cheek. It felt so right, so warm, so comforting, even under her wake less slumber. Bending down, he kissed her quietly, she still tasted the way she did the first time and he brushed the hair out of her face.

Oh how he missed her so...

* * *

 **Sorry that this chapter was a bit short! But I've got plans for the next chapter, this is a love story after all and it's going to be amazing! KYA! I'm too excited... o/o**


	6. A Verdict

**Hey guys! I'm hoping you guys are enjoying, but I'm having a writers block, so not much might come out today, so please send out some suggestions or PM me because, Imma be stuck at a writers block for a while -_- But anyways, here's the story! :)**

* * *

Tomoe paced around his room, Okunushi's verdict was not coming quickly and it was stressing the poor fox out. He'd been waiting for a few days by now and the urge to go straight to the god's Izumo shrine and start banging the door for an answer has been driving him crazy. Mikage coaxed him not to, but he wasn't a familiar anymore so he could do what he wanted to, but he kept to Mikage's words. He sat on the edge of chairs, practically pulling his hair out. He smoked to see if it soothed his impatience, but that was futile as well. Mizuki watched from the crack in the door and sighed. The snake was fidgety too, they needed a verdict, and fast. Mamoru actually goes to school now and enrolled into the 3rd grade so Mizuki has no one to be around besides Tomoe who was in his room all day pacing back in forth like a hamster in a cage.

"Tomoe-kun?" Mizuki peeped from through the door crack.

"WHAT?!" Tomoe shouted due to his foul mood. The fox didn't want to deal with the snake right now. Cooking the snake could be a good way of getting rid of him, " Do you want to be part of tonight's dinner?! What do you want?!"

Mizuki glared, "Stop screaming, that's first. Second, I'm going down to the market to buy some stuff, don't make a mess." The snake also needed to get his mind off things and decided to make some use of his free time instead of giving himself mental torture.

"Did you think I would? Pathetic." Tomoe sneered, but Mizuki shot him a scowl before closing the door and heading out

* * *

It'd been almost six hours since his departure to the market and Mizuki was trudging up the shrine steps. Back to work he'd go... He didn't really buy anything and was sore from all the walking. Even at the market, he'd been thinking crazy on the verdict, it was driving him insane. Mizuki hung his coat up on the coat rack and trotted into the brewery before he heard a call from the garden. Mikage got the verdict. Mizuki's heart burst as he dashed to the garden but Tomoe was faster and snatched it from Mikage's hand, Mizuki stretched his neck over Tomoe's shoulder for a look, he whined.

"Let me see Tomoe! Tomoe-kun!" Mizuki wailed, trying to reach over the fox's shoulder.

Tomoe moved away with the letter in hand, "Stop! Let me read it first!" His amethyst eyes skimmed over the paper, left to right, left to right. Mizuki pouted until he heard the kitsune gasp. Mizuki peered over and felt his chest throb with pain; Nanami couldn't return to being a god after becoming a yokai. These words hit Tomoe hard in the gut, he wanted to run to Okunushi and plead, but he couldn't, not as a yokai.

"I knew this was going to happen..." Mikage sighed, fanning himself with leaves.

Tomoe had watery eyes, "But, please Mikage! Can't you at least try?!"

Mikage sent a firm glance over the rim of his glasses, "I did what I could Tomoe, the decision is yours to make. You are her lover."

Tomoe felt his face burn up, he never thought of her that way... but it was the truth, "Hai..."

"I'll give you sometime for you to weigh the options. Would you rather have the extremely slim chance of Nanami waking up now, which may not happen, and live the rest of her days with you as her familiar? Or have you together as yokai living together in a mutual relationship. If you choose the first choice, Nanami may not wake up, and just die in her sleeep. If you choose the second choice, I can't have you two in the shrine because my powers can't keep two demons in a shrine without reducing the holiness of the shrine. You can stay until she wakes up, but then you need to start a life together." Mikage explained, sipping on his tea to soothe his throat.

Mizuki felt his face burn and his tears sting in his eyes, "Why don't I have a say in this Mikage?!" He didn't want to admit it, but he did love Nanami as well. Seeing her and Tomoe together tore his heart but kept quiet since he knew Nanami loved Tomoe and wanted her to be happy.

"No Mizuki," Mikage muttered, Mizuki felt like his heart fell to the pit of his stomach, "You have no say. As your master, I forbid it."

Mizuki turned to Tomoe, the snake's eyes were harsh but hurt. Tomoe frowned, he didn't know what to do, this choice would shake the future of the shrine.

What was he going to do?

Risk her?

Hurt him?

These choices throbbed in the fox's chest. He sighed as he clutched the side of his yukata with his arms crossed. With a fallen face and his face distorted in thoughts. Flopped ears, nervous sighs, clutched fists, it was practically a scream saying 'I don't know!...I can't...'

Mikage hid his pitiful frown, he turned his back to face the garden, "This is your decision Tomoe." Tomoe looked up, his face dark from being distraught, "Do you need more time?"

"Hai..." Tomoe said quickly, he slumped over to Nanami's room and sat next to her, placing his clawed but warm hand on her head, oh how he missed her so. He waited 500 years, must he wait more? Why? Humans were so frail, they could break so easily... She tripped once and bled. She played in the snow and got sick. She slept in the bath, she could die. He wanted her to be happy... He wanted to be with her, live with her together as humans... but as yokai? He could easily hide as a human anytime he wanted, so could she. They could have kids too... ugh! What was he thinking! But it was true, cute fox kits and a happy family... That'd be... something perfect... His life would be happy...

But would she be happy?

She would

He knew she would.

And that was enough for him.

Tomoe burst through the doors, he clumsily ran, he made his choice, he was going to administrate the water... She, no, They would live their lives together as kitsune... happily and forever! His heart raced. A smile so genuine, he never felt as happy in his life. A rosy tint managed its way to his gleeful face. Although there wouldn't be much to do as a yokai, as long as they were together, he'd be happy. Nights spent watching stars. Days spent enjoying rides at amusment parks and with their kits. _Their kits. Their own blood and flesh... from having..._ A bright pink washed over the fox's happy face. He'd do so many things with her once she woke up! They'd buy a house in the city, have jobs and raise money so they can have their kits, and, and... **It was a dream come true**. The kitsune flung the door open to the garden, "Mikage! I know what I'm going to do!"

Mikage was proud, he'd never seen Tomoe so happy in his life, it made the god a little sad that Nanami couldn't stay in the shrine, but an idea popped in his head... she could stay, but he wouldn't say anything yet, "What are you telling me for? Go!" Mikage smiled.

The shrine felt alive again, so alive.

Tomoe sprung into Nanami's room and grabbed the jar, the drop still perfectly well. He inched closer to the girl who laid on her futon and exhilaration ran through his blood. He wiggled her mouth open and took a deep breath before twisting open the lid of the jar and slipping a drop into the girl's small mouth. He stood there and waited. Nothing. It probably took a while for the ears and tail to show. He kissed the top of her head and began to walk out until he heard it.

He heard a the blankets shuffle.

"Nanami?" He said, hope rising in his voice as he walked back over to her.

Her ears and tail sprang up and she was extremely cute. Tomoe felt his heart speed up. No, she was beautiful. He smiled warmly and traced the tip of her ear before kissing it softly.

He walked out and heard another shuffle. _Her tail probably grew a bit... nothing much._

"Tomoe?"

* * *

 **KYA! Okay, that was super cute! I had a ton of fun with this chapter! Are you excited?! I am pumped and already starting chapter 7. Originally I was planning Nanami to be asleep for 7 years...But I felt bad for Tomoe and had Nanami wake up. Yep! It's official! Next chapter: A Fox! See you then!**


	7. A Fox

**Hehe! I'm back! I'm sure you guys are excited and I totally am! Okay! Back to the story! X)**

* * *

"Tomoe?"

And faster than light, Tomoe turned around to see Nanami stretching and placing her feet on the wood floors.

"NANAMI!" Tomoe cried running straight into the girl's arms. He sobbed into her hair taking in her familiar scent, clutching the back of her head and held the girl close. "N-Nanami!" He sobbed, holding her tighter almost making the girl fall back.

The girl stuttered and blinked, "W-What are you doing Tomoe?!" she heard him gasp and hold her closer into his arms. And she had to admit, he was so warm... so strong... so comforting... She didn't even realize she sprouted ears and a tail until she felt something wag behind her as she saw Tomoe's swaying tail.

With a gasp she turned around and saw a brown fluffy tail. She felt the top of her head, triangle shaped ears. She gazed at her hand, pointed nails replaced her dull round ones. She froze, "T-Tomoe?"

He stopped his strong hug to look her in the eye, his amethyst eyes were full of joy, why was he so happy after she woke up? Most of all why was she a freaking fox?! "What happened?!" she screamed.

Then the door burst open and then came Mizuki and Mamoru. Why was Mamoru wearing a school boy outfit? Why was everyone hugging her?! What was going on?! She looked up to see Mikage chuckling in the doorway, "Care to explain what's going on?" she growled. She growled? Why was she growling?! Mikage laughed at her surprised face.

"I'll explain. Come with me in the kitchen, it'll be easier there."

The rest of the household followed as they were so happy and full of joy. She sat herself down in a chair and winced when she sat on her tail, "Itai!" she whined, "How do I sit Tomoe?!"

Tomoe smiled, he was happy that he could be of some use to the airhead of a girl, he was worried she'd be completely independent after becoming a kitsune. But a question rattled in his head, _why did she wake up all of a sudden?_ He was happy that she was awake, of course he was, but... it was a surprise, a good surprise. So he wouldn't question it.

Mizuki ran off to the market to get some meat for hamburgers while Mikage insisted Mamoru to stay, the little monkey boy was reluctant but stayed so he could sit on the girl's shoulder again.

"I'm sure you want answers don't you Nanami-san?" Mikage smiled as Nanami nodded her head furiously with her bottom lip sticking out, "I'll guess I have to explain... Well, you fell into a coma after having much of your life energy sucked away, and don't worry, Ami and Kei are doing just fine. Sadly you did miss the rest of the school year, but I have to explain more important details, Nanami. Because of having very little of your life span left, it was expected that you'd die in your sleep. The only good chance of you surviving was to turn into a yokai so your life span would extend and you could wake up alive. Tomoe fetched the yokai water from up in Izumo to save you but you woke up right away. I assume it's because yokai don't fall into comas that you automatically woke up. But there's a problem..." Mikage sighed once explaining most of the story.

"You can't return to being a god. Yokai are forbidden as gods, it is inexcusable. Because of that, Tomoe can no longer be a familiar to you nor can Mizuki. I don't know about Mamoru. But, because there's more yokai than gods in a shrine, I don't know if I can have you stay. It'd ruin the holiness of the shrine I believe. Furthermore, I think that if you can still create a barrier with Mamoru, the holiness would remain, which is why I had Mamoru stay." Mikage exhaled. "Could you try the barrier?"

"Hai," Nanami smiled, her smile brought so much more warmth into the shrine, "Mamoru, protective barrier! Go!" Mamoru ran about but it worked, gold light shone from where Mamoru ran. The little monkey had a gleeful face.

Tomoe smiled too, but he was a little sad, he wanted to live a life with Nanami... A new life with her... But the matchmaking god could read the sad fox's mind easily, "But, how about you get a new home? It'd be nice too, and since Tomoe is a kitsune too, how about you move in together?" Tomoe gleamed, part of him wanted to thank the god but another part want to look away in embarrassment.

Nanami glanced over to Tomoe, she could tell he was embarrassed, but wanted to, with a firm smile she responded,

"That'd be perfect."

Tomoe looked over in surprise, he didn't think Nanami would abandon the shrine so easily, he placed his hand on the top of the girl's head, "Thanks..." he whispered quietly, the girl turned to him and smiled the smile he always wants to see, "Sure thing!"

"I do know of a small apartment building you can afford with some of the shrine money, how about you go there? It's the apartment building that's south of the school, if you still want to attend your last year of school, you can. School starts in two weeks anyways, so you have lots of time to get ready and settled in." Mikage smiled.

Tomoe grumbled under his breath, he knew the god had set the entire thing up! He even planned it too! But after all, Mikage was the god of matchmaking. He probably knew even before Nanami fell into a coma, Tomoe himself was just like the people who went to Mikage to help and was set to be with Nanami from the start.

"So, when would you like to move out?" Mikage said warmly.

Nanami froze, to be honest, moving out with Tomoe was already a big step, but now? To be honest, she wasn't really sure. Everything was happening so quickly, she didn't even know how to take it all in. Since she was a kitsune now, would she be able to have fox fire like Tomoe? Would she still be able to attend school? Her life was changing rapidly and she didn't know how to keep up. Tomoe looked to the girl standing next to him, he could tell she was having a sort of 'What the heck is happening? Am I happy or nervous?' daze on her face, he cleared his throat.

"We're not sure yet." Tomoe said, filling in for Nanami. She looked up at him, he was really handsome when he spoke to someone in the eye, even though she didn't want to admit it. He was just like Kei told her once, a cunning man. The handsome, strong, teasing, but soft, gentle and kind person to those he loved, was Tomoe. He really was a cunning man, and for some reason, she was entranced by it.

Then Mizuki walked in, his groceries dropped to the ground, he froze. His upper lip quivered. His eyes began to water. He wanted to cry. She was leaving?! For good? But why?! She could stay, right?! So why was she leaving?! Why?

"Oh Mizuki! You're back! Come on in! Why are you... what wrong Mizuki?" Nanami asked reaching out to him but her hand was slapped away as Mizuki buried his teary-eyed face in his arm.

The snake sniffled, "Why are you leaving?! Why can't you stay? N-Nanami-chan!"

Nanami frowned, his words put pins in her heart, she didn't want him to be sad like this, "Mizuki," she said calmly, he looked up after he wiped his tears with his sleeve, "It's because...because I want to start a future with Tomoe. I can come and visit! I'm not gone for good Mizuki! Keep that in mind, and when you miss us, give us a call, alright?" she ended with a smile as she pulled Mizuki into a hug,

He whimpered, "H-Hai..."

She held him back for a moment, "But don't you cry, okay? Yonomori-san wouldn't like that right?"

Mizuki had totally forgot his promise to his previous master, to never cry when alone, he nodded as he cheered up, "Hai Nanami-chan!"

Tomoe stood there watching, he felt a little awkward while standing there, but Nanami quickly brought her attention to him, Tomoe blushed, she was too adorable to look at, "So when are we going?" He had to admit, he wanted to move out with her immediately. After all this time of waiting, of course he wanted her for himself! He couldn't wait any longer, he wanted her to be his.

"Whenever you're ready!" She said with a grin.

Tomoe looked away embarrassed, "Now?" he croaked out.

Nanami fidgeted, but she held her head up high and gave him a warm hug, he was surprised at first, but he too melted into the hug, "Anything for you Tomoe."

* * *

 **(A/N)**

 **Yeah, this did end up a little short but eh whatevs. I hope you guys enjoyed but I do have a quick question, I completely forgot about Kotetsu and Onikiri's characters and remembered midway through the story and I wasn't sure if you guys were okay with that, so do you want to see more of the shrine spirits or are you okay with it? Send me your opinions via review so it'd be easier, but if you can't, just PM me!**


	8. A House

**Hey there! I'm here and ready to write again! So sorry about the poor quality if so from before! :( And Also, thank you to Foxes-Rock for letting me use her amazing concept and supporting the story! With that done, let's go on!**

* * *

The two were busily packing away their possessions from the shrine, they were nervous yet excited for a new life that awaited them. Nanami was especially nervous, butterflies kept whizzing around in her stomach, her teeth chattered slightly, she shook slightly unaware if it was for nervousness or excitement. She pondered to herself, _Why am I so jittery?! I like Tomoe, he wouldn't do anything, so why am I so shaky? I liked him, then he liked me, then we loved each other..._ She smiled to herself and hugged her chest, reliving Tomoe's tight hug on her earlier, she had a giddy smile as she closed her eyes gleaming with joy. He had a sweet voice... but so deep too...it made her heart flutter, she swore she heard him speak her name... Oh, she heard it again... and again... She startled awake from her dreamy daze.

"Nanami, oi... I'm finished. I already got the address from Mikage. I'm ready to go once you are." Tomoe grumbled from the door.

"O-Oh! Sorry! I'll be out in a minute!" Nanami blurted, her face red from being seen in her awkward daze, _How long was he standing there for?! Eeek!_

The girl shoved the rest of her things in her small suitcase, she giggled as she remembered her first time being at the shrine with the little suit case by her side when Tomoe lunged at her scaring her horribly. She shoved in her school uniform just in case and buckled it shut.

"Nanami?" said a quiet voice from behind the door.

Nanami turned around to see Mamoru in his little school boy uniform, oh how cute he was! She really resisted the urge to pinch and pull at his cheeks, "Hm? Yes what is it Mamoru?"

The little boy lunged into the girls arms as she stumbled back, "Nanami! I want to come too! I can always sleep on the edge of the futon! Come on please?! There's two rooms too!"

"Ah...eto...I'm not exactly sure Mamoru... I'll have to ask Tomoe if he's okay with you coming along too. If he's okay with it, of course you can come!" Nanami said patting the little fluff of hair on the pouting child's head.

Mamoru crossed his arms and grumbled, "But come on! If I go, then you guys can always visit! I might go to school on a day you and Tomoe decide to visit! I don't want you to be stuck outside the house..."

Nanami thought carefully on what he said, she never really thought of that and the shikigami should come because of it. She sighed before grabbing another mini sized suit case and opened it up, "Are you ready?"

The boy's face lit up incredibly as a smile was smeared over his entire face, "Hai!"

* * *

Tomoe grumbled, when was Nanami coming out? He had been waiting for a while and smoked to ease the time. The girl didn't need that much stuff right? Ugh... she really was taking her time. He stretched his back and went back into the shrine only to be greeted by a frantic Nanami with two suitcases and the little monkey on her shoulder. "Hah...hah..." she panted but her smile brightened when she saw the kitsune, "Sorry! It took me a while to pack Mamoru's things even though he only has like, 10 pairs of the same loincloth..."

"Hmm..." he sighed, a little part of him made him jealous that the Monkey had to come too but he knew that they needed him for visits to the Shrine, but he didn't want to tell Nanami that. "Let's go" He smiled as he held her small hand in his. It was so small in his big grasp, it was so fragile in his. He lightly traced her nails with his thumb before abruptly stopping when he heard Mizuki shout, ruining the blushing moment between the lovers.

"Bye Nanami-chan! We'll miss you! Promise that you'll visit again?" Mizuki called out, waving goodbye with Mikage standing behind him.

"Hai!" Nanami giggled childishly, her tail swayed as she laughed, it was really cute to Tomoe's eyes, "Bye Mizuki! Bye Mikage! Bye Onikiri and Kotetsu! I'll visit again!"

The shrine spirits cried happy tears, "S-See you again Nanami-sama!" they wailed.

"We'll miss you too Tomoe-dono!" Kotetsu cried out.

Tomoe looked away, slightly embarrassed by the sobbing of the shrine spirits, "Hmm..."

Mikage smiled, "Bye Tomoe. Bye to you too Nanami, we'll see you again."

"Hmm.." Tomoe grunted as Nanami continued to wave goodbye.

After their goodbyes, or grunts in Tomoe's case, the two embarked to their house in the city. Tomoe went into his human shape, but because Nanami can't control her magic, she was forced to wear a hat by you know who and tuck her tail in her pants. It took them a while to find the house due to Mikage's sloppy writing skills, which involved a lot of dissing Mikage from Tomoe's part, but they found it at last. An apartment building and the third one. The key was in the mailbox and with the flick of the wrist the door opened. Tomoe gasped, the whole apartment was practically one big merged room, it was puny! He raged mentally _Mikage! You idiot! You gave us a midget of a house! BAKA!_

But to the fox's surprise, Nanami loved it, she smiled as she ran into the living room, "Wow! Look at the view! I can barely see my school from here, and it's just the right size, isn't Tomoe?" _What is that girl thinking?!_ Tomoe thought grouchily. But then it hit him, it was practically the same size house that she and her father lived in before she went to the shrine, so in her mind, it was perfect for two people.

He sighed, "Yeah..." But he shouted when he saw her leave her suit case at the door, "Nanami! Pick up your bags"

She chuckled, "Oops! Sorry Tomoe!" she chimed as she grabbed her bags and headed down the tiny hall, there were two rooms so she creaked one open and smiled, "Look Mamoru! You get your own room!"

Mamoru sprang up from looking at the pint sized kitchen and dashed over to Nanami, "Sugoi! So cool!" he gawked as he put his stuff down, "Look Nanami! I'm big enough now to fit into my own futon!" Nanami smiled as she helped him unpack his things into the dresser.

But that left Tomoe thinking, _What have you done Mikage! If that's a child's room, are you having me and Nanami sleep next to each other?! There's only one room left!_ Tomoe dashed to room next door to Mamoru's room and stood there dumbfounded, _You really did Mikage didn't you?!_ He yelled at Mikage mentally. There in the center of the room, were two futons next to each other. He bent over and tugged one of the futons away, but it was no use, the futons were connected and couldn't separate. A vein popped, then another, and another, Tomoe was ready to kill the land god.

"Nanami." He called sternly, the girl bounced into the room a smile on her face until she saw the futons, she stuck her bottom lip out as she tried to tug one of the futons away like how Tomoe did before she came in. She stood there awkwardly, until she put on a smile,

"Come on, why don't we set the rest of the house up!"

He knew she was...well, disturbed by the futons, but she carried on, it amazed him how careless she could be. He sighed as she ran into the kitchen wiping the dust off the counters while unpacked his suit case and put his and her clothes into their dresser. He decided to look at the other rooms, he took a glance of the blue room meant for Mamoru and opened the bathroom door. It was practically the size of a medium shaped closet, only a shower, sink, and toilet were there, no tub, no cupboards beside the ones under the sink, and cold white tile floors. He gagged at how ugly it looked, he went into the living room where there was a window showing the view of the city and just a couch and TV sitting there. He turned to the kitchen where Nanami busied herself by wiping the dust away and plugging in the appliances. Just a fridge, sink, an ugly oven and a microwave.

He really did want to punch Mikage right now.

"Hey Tomoe!" She said, facing him, he was shaken out of his daze by her sweet voice, "Can you go to the store and try to get some basic things? I do have some money from my old house that'd at least work for something." she placed the money in his hands as he stared at her pretty eyes, he smiled to himself. She was finally his after so many years. He could wake up to her smiling face and hopeful brown eyes.

"Hai." He smiled as he took the money and left to the market. He thought what he needed, he really should have made a list, but it was hopeless now since he didn't even have paper or a pen. He sighed as he pulled his jacket on tighter and thought to himself, _We'll need food first of all, and we'll need cooking supplies as well...this is going to be an expensive trip... ughh..._

* * *

Tomoe unlocked the door, it was getting quite late in fact so he opened the door and called out, "Taidaima!" His hands were full of shopping bags and they stung at his wrists, he looked around. Nanami did a good job cleaning everything, where did she even get the supplies?!

Nanami rushed over with a smile, "Welcome back!" as she helped him set everything down and fixed the clock he bought.

It was at that moment Tomoe genuinely smiled,

 _His life was complete~_

* * *

 ** _Yay!_ Tomoe and Nanami move in together! But it's not the end just yet, there's still more! The two are still learning how to live together and many more things await the couple! So stay tuned! (Oh god, that just sounds like something a News anchor would say -_- )**


	9. A Weird Night

**As promised, the story does continue! In this chapter I'll also be using Foxes-Rock's concept that touching a fox's ears are like kissing passionately and yanking the tail is a sign for wanting to mate. So if you'd like to use the concept, ask Foxes-Rock first since it was originally her idea.** ** _And no, there will not be any lemons in this chapter, sorry if that got you excited or disturbed, or what ever you think of lemons. This chapter will be a bonding chapter between the couple and the concept will help them bond more, so with that done, let's continue!_**

* * *

Tomoe felt his heart warm up when she helped him, he felt so... so complete in a way. He rummaged through the shopping bags and set things down one at a time in the kitchen before glancing up at the clock that Nanami already finished setting up, it was late, really late.

To be exact, it was 11:17 at night.

 _Time went that fast? I better hurry then..._ Tomoe huffed as he bent down and started placing the cups and plates in the sink rack he got from the store and placed the chopsticks and kitchen knives in the drawers.

Nanami called out from the restroom, "Hey Tomoe! Did you get toothpaste? I'm almost done with the bathroom setup and Mamoru is setting the rooms up." He reached into another bag he dedicated to bath supplies and pulled the toothpaste out but also handed the girl the bag.

"There's more things too, have you forgot the cleaning chemicals and soap containers?" Tomoe muttered as he handed her the bag.

"Oh... yeah..." she confessed, she quickly grabbed them out of the bag and stored them on the counter top. "Hey can you go sweep the kitchen? I found a dustpan in the sink cupboard you can use for it too." She murmured as she continued to arrange things in the bathroom.

Tomoe looked over the kitchen, "Hmm? Sure." He strolled over to kitchen and began to sweep quietly, he heard the girl hum to herself to keep her moving, but Tomoe was dead tired, his eyelids were half down and he was in a daze as he emptied the dust into the new trash bin they bought. The trip to Izumo had drained his energy considerably and the excitement of Nanami waking up and them moving together was a dream come true but a energy sucker to be honest. He went to his room but he totally forgot that he had to share the bed with Nanami. He was dead tired, he really just wanted to get into bed. So the kitsune quickly changed into his sleeping clothes before Nanami had the chance of walking in on him because sadly, none of the doors except the entrance had a lock.

This house was really getting on his nerves.

He opened the door and poked his head out, "Nanami," he called out, he saw her wiping the sofa down with Mamoru, "I'm going to bed, if you'd like to change your clothes, please do so now. I'm really tired and want to sleep."

She looked up, she was a little flustered since she just remembered she had to sleep with Tomoe, "Oh! Uh... yes, I'll do so now."

Mamoru tugged on the hem of her shirt with a serious face, she didn't expect him to do so, "What's wrong Mamoru?" she asked, bending down to his height.

He gulped and sputtered, "I-If Tomoe does anything creepy to you, I'll come okay?"

Nanami and Tomoe stood there, their faces red, she could tell Tomoe who was next to her was starting to get pissed by the loud thumping of his tail on the floor. "Eto... I don't think Tomoe would do that though..." Tonight was really awkward.

 _It was really awkward._

"I'll stay outside while you change. But hurry up, I'm exhausted." Tomoe grumbled.

"Hai!" Nanami squealed as she quickly dashed into the room and shut the door, leaning against it with a sigh. At least she'd get some alone time though. She opened the dresser and was amazed by how neatly Tomoe had folded their clothes. She shimmed out of her clothes and tossed them into a hamper, she put on her night shirt and pants on but was confused for where her new tail had to go, there was no hole for her to slide her tail through her pants. She sighed, she'd have to cut holes though all her clothes for her tail, but that was until she could use magic to hide her tail. She heard a knock on the door.

"Nanami, can you please hurry up?" Tomoe puffed from the other side of the door.

"Hai!" Nanami spat out, she totally forgot to change and was just standing there while she spaced out.

She decided to just change into a night gown and cut a hole through her undergarment with her claw for her tail. She was surprised, her claw was really sharp, she'd have to be careful about it from now on. She opened the door to see Tomoe in a pair of jinbei (Traditional Japanese Sleepwear consisting of a top and bottom, looks like normal Pajamas to be honest). "I'm finished, can you check what time it is?" She said as she opened the creaky door.

"Hmm." Tomoe grunted as he stretched his neck to see the time on the clock, he gasped a little bit before clearing his throat, "It's 11:48" He allowed her to step aside as he went into the room, he hesitated before climbing into the futon. Tomoe sighed, there was only one sheet, he'd have to share with Nanami, at least it was summer, it would've been terrible if it were to be winter. He laid down on the edge of his side. He felt the corridor light shine through the door, but when he looked up, he saw Nanami watching him from the door frame.

"Yes?" He asked, she was just standing there with an embarrassed face on, he just had to tease her like that.

She sputtered out, she was clearly spacing out, she too had bags under her eyes, she really did want to sleep, but she wanted to wait until he was fast asleep, but she couldn't get away that easily, "Um... can I come too?..." she blushed madly, looking away as she averted her eyes so she wouldn't have to be in his strong gaze but that just made her fidget more.

Tomoe sat there in the futon flabbergasted, _D-Did she just ask to sleep too? Well of course she has to sleep too, we're all tired..._ He nodded slowly as a blush crept onto his face, "Hmm" he grunted.

She her face glowed red bashfully, she turned off the corridor light as she lifted the covers and slid in, "Mamoru already went to bed, sorry if I disturbed you..." Everything was moving so fast, she was incredibly flushed as she shifted to the edge of her side.

"No, it's fine..." Tomoe murmured.

"Tomoe..."

"Hm?"

"How do I make my tail stop swaying?"

Tomoe turned around to see Nanami's flushed face, her tail kept swaying around, he sighed nervously, "That's because you're jittery, it'll stop once your calm."

"Is that why yours is swinging around too?"

Tomoe blushed, he didn't even realize his was swaying around too, he curled up and tucked it between his legs as he turned away from her cute face, "Hmm..."

"Tomoe..."

"What now?"

"Thank you..." He could feel her face burn up and radiate warmth when she inched closer and press her face on his back as she wrapped her arms around his waist. And just like her, Tomoe felt his face radiate heat bashfully.

Slowly, he fell asleep due to her warmth, his breathing steadied into a peaceful rhythm after inhaling and exhaling over and over. Nanami smiled, she couldn't sleep yet, thoughts kept running around in her head. She smiled into his back but she felt his tail slowly pull her closer. She gasped slightly but snuggled closer when she realized he did it in his sleep.

"Hmmm..." he grunted, she giggled to herself, he was probably talking to someone in his sleep. She saw his ears twitch at the sound of her giggle, she clamped her hand on her mouth until he relaxed again.

He was definitely a light sleeper, she saw his ears twitch again for no reason and his tail curl up, was he having a nightmare? He whimpered in his sleep, "No... don't go..." he whined.

She felt bad, he was dreaming that Mikage left him at the shrine again, she sighed as she tried to calm him by rubbing the back of his head.

"Don't go Nanami!" he whimpered quietly.

Nanami gasped, he was dreaming about her wasn't he? Her eyes softened as he pulled her close in his sleep. Tomoe's ears twitched again. Maybe it'd calm him, she remembered reading a book about baby animals and sometimes mothers would rub their young one's ears to calm them. She wasn't sure if it'd work with foxes let alone grown men kitsune. But she gave it ago and rolled the tip of his ear in her fingers. He gasped out in his sleep, she panicked for a moment but she calmed down when he continued to sleep. His crinkled brow began to lighten and she could hear his heart beat pump faster. She rolled it again, this time more softer hoping that wouldn't hurt him as she rubbed the other ear down with her free hand. He began to gasp more and more. His breathing heavy. Was she hurting him? She let go fearing the worst, but he heard a small whimper escape his lips.

She let out a sweet sigh as she continued, he pulled her closer with his tail. She froze, but kept at it. This time his gasps were becoming more deep and hoarse. She brushed it aside and chuckled when the girl saw Tomoe's tail sway excitedly like a cat's. Then a moan seeped through his lips. She froze and her stomach curled as her ears twitched too. W-What was she doing? She let go. But he whimpered again. "N-No...Don't stop, please Nanami?..." It came out as a plead. Something in her gut told her just to go with it, so she did.

"Mnn...Nhh...hah... hah.." He breathed out.

She was slightly appalled, but if he liked it, she would. He took care of her for three months after all, she indebted to him! This was the least she could do.

Suddenly he woke up, he was gasping and his lips were wet. He panted, "N-Nanami? Did you touch my ears?"

"Hm? Oh yeah! You were having a nightmare, so I petted your ears, it made you feel better." She smiled, his blush grew. She didn't know why but due to her better sense of smell, Tomoe's scent was unusually strong. It allured her, she tried to shake it off, but when she looked into Tomoe's eyes, they were unusually feral and cloudy. It sent chills down her spine.

"P-Please refrain from petting my ears..." he murmured.

"Hm? Why?" She asked, she always liked Tomoe's ears. They allured her, they were so cute and fluffy. They were unavoidable.

Tomoe has beet red, a rare shade for him, but it was because touching a fox's ears was like kissing, really passionately. She did it in his sleep, and to be honest, he really liked it, he was disgusted with himself! "B-Because they're... they're very special to a fox... so you should refrain from touching them until we're really intimate."

Nanami frowned, "But we are aren't we?"

Her words stung at his heart, like pins that were extra sharp, he couldn't say no to her face, "...Yeah, we are..."

"So that's enough!" She chimed and groped at his ears. He gasped, her hands were so small and cute... He moaned slightly, but he stopped himself by covering his mouth. Still, that didn't stop her, she continued to tickle the back of his ears, this sent him to outer space as he panted heavily, he tried to stop himself but he couldn't. His eyes were half lidded and cloudy while his mouth hung open as he sucked in air. His heart started beating really face and his tail was thumping excitedly. He had to stop! If he didn't, who knows what'd happen, and he didn't want to hurt her. He's brain kept sending the command but his body was completely ignoring it until she stopped.

"A-Am I hurting you Tomoe?" She sounded scared, and when he blinked back to his senses, her eyes were watering.

"N-No! Not at all, but that's enough for tonight. Let's get our sleep." He sighed calmly, but his heart was still racing and pumping adrenaline.

"Hai!" She cheered as she edged her way into his chest and sighed against the soft heaving of his lungs. She felt a little jittery as scooted closer, but it melted away as he wrapped his arms around her and she could feel his nervous heart beat, she smiled.

She then slipped into a quiet slumber as Tomoe rubbed the back of her head, she was so gentle, even as a yokai. They'd spend a lot more nights in this house, and this was their awkward first night.

* * *

 **(A/N)**

 **Yay! I finally got this done after a ton of breaks and music playlists! :D Sorry if this was a bit long, but I made it so because I might not be able to post a lot tomorrow because I'm going to be super busy. So if you don't see anything, don't worry, I'll be back soon!**


	10. A School Day

**Hi! I'm back! I decided to fast forward time and get some things going once Nanami and Tomoe go to school for their senior year. So we're finally going to see Ami and Kei! I like their character a lot especially Ami since she's just so darn cute! If any of you do forget, in the manga by chapter 107, Ami and Kei both knew about Nanami's background and the reason why everything is settled is because all the issues were settled by Kurama while Nanami was in her coma.**

* * *

Two weeks passed since the couple have settled into their new home. Nanami was already raring to go to school because she hadn't seen Ami and Kei-chan in so long, but the only problem was that the girl didn't know how to hide her tail which greatly worried the fox. Tomoe on the other hand didn't care much for school. He just wanted to keep Nanami safe, and in order to do that, he'd have to tag along for the school year.

Nanami quickly packed her bags, this year, she promised herself that she wouldn't be late. Even though she knew she'd probably break that promise. "Tomoe, are you ready..." she paused when she saw him, he was already dressed and ready. Tomoe was just waiting for her. "Sorry! I'm almost done!" she sputtered.

"Don't worry, I can just use my magic to make them think we're on time." Tomoe sighed as he picked at his finger nails or claws, or whatever you want to call them. -_-

"No!" Nanami spat out, he looked up confused, "I promised myself I wouldn't be late this year!" she whined as she stuffed some more of her toast in her mouth.

Tomoe scoffed, "Like that'd happen..." He grinned as he tossed his backpack on his shoulder, "My, my, just look at the time!"

Nanami turned frantically with a gasp, "Tomoe!" She stomped, the bus was already there.

They dashed to the door until a certain little cheeky boy tugged at Nanami's sleeve, "Yes Mamoru?!" She sighed exasperated.

The little drowsy and half asleep monkey boy yawned, "Can I come? I don't like my school and I'm not good at it anyways..."

Nanami glanced over to Tomoe who snarled, "What are you looking at me for?! He's your shikigami!"

She looked down to the monkey, "Mmh!" she grunted with a smile as the boy turned into a monkey shikigami with a puff of smoke and leaped onto the girl's trio ran as fast as they could to the bus stop waving their hands in the air to signal the bus to stay, to which it listened the three boarded the rowdy and loud bus to school. For once the yokai went to school on time and sat in their seats next to each other. Nanami took her books and pencils out of her bag and laid them across her table.

"Nanami," said the voice of the kitsune next to her, just his voice made her heart flutter. "You know that you're ears are out right?"

Her hands immediatly reached for her ears and she gasped. With a quick grab of the wrist, she yanked Tomoe out into the hallway. Tomoe gasped too, he forgot that Nanami was a lot stronger as she dragged him to the end of the hall. His eyes widened, w-what was she going to do?

"How do I control my magic!" she panted.

He peered at her tired face, "Well, it's pretty easy. Sometimes you just summon things by calling them out like kitsubi or kitsune flames. But you can use your magic to hide your tail and ears by using leaves. That's what I do. You hold the leaf in your hand and put your thought into it and hold it up to you. That's for beginners, I'm better so I can just summon fox fire by just thinking it, but for now just stick to that." He handed her a bushel of leaves. "Just keep them in your pocket, they work for almost all leaves."

"Okay, thanks!" she grabbed his wrist and they dashed back to class. Tomoe's eyes widened, she was definitely stronger now.

With a plop, the girl slumped back into her chair, Tomoe chuckled on how the girl immediately swished out a leaf and tried extra hard to work her magic and succeeded. "Look Tomoe! I did it!"

"No way, I totally thought you were still a kitsune..." He rolled his eyes before planting his large warm hand on her head and ruffled her hair a bit, "Good job."

She smiled, "Heh heh! I know I could do it! It feels nice to have my ears on the side of my head." She felt the room go quiet, she looked up to see girls whispering and giving her hard cold stares. She felt her face crack for a bit, "Ack! Oh god did I say that loud! Tomoe!"

He grinned as he ignored her, oh he just loved to tease her, she was just adorable with her bottom lip jutting out. It made him feel nice that she was a human, he felt like she was the Nanami he knew. He wasn't sure if he liked the kitsune Nanami or the human land god Nanami. He needed more time to think.

Then he heard it a familiar shriek and the sudden opening slam of a door, the two turned to see a wailing Mizuki burst into the classroom who was later followed by Ami and Kei.

"NANAMI-CHAN!" Mizuki wailed, lunging onto Nanami practically toppling the girl over as she let out a surprised shriek.

The girl smiled as she patted his head, "Hi Mizuki! How's the shrine?"

He wiped away his happy tears, "It's doing great!" he pulled the girl into a hug knocking Mamoru off her shoulder, the little monkey scratched agrily at his face.

"Heh heh! Sorry Mizuki, Mamoru, please stop that. Thank you, what were you saying before Mizuki?" Nanami cooed to the Monkey before giving the snake her attention

While those two talked, Kei had a serious face, she turned to Tomoe, "What's the big deal? Somethings up, you're hiding something. Spill it fox."

Tomoe looked up from his seat, he didn't expect that a measly human girl could detect something, but these were her close friends, so they probably noticed something. The girl cleared her throat, "Speak up, I know something's up. Mizuki doesn't usually come to school and he lives with her, so why is he so clingy right now and why did she ask about how the shrine is doing, she lives in the shrine, isn't that right Tomoe?"

He was stunned the girl was practically an FBI agent, she got those many details from a quick conversation, "It's nothing." Kei shot him a look before Ami placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry Kei-chan! I'm sure everything is alright!" Ami smiled. Kei huffed and crossed her arms.

Nanami averted her gaze from Mizuki to the girls and smiled brightly, "Ami! Kei! How are you guys! It doesn't feel like long to me, but I know it's been for you guys, how's it going?" she stretched over and gave the girls a hug.

"It's good!" Ami smiled, "My hair is long and I kind of like it this way, I'm thinking of keeping it like this."

Nanami gasped, she totally forgot the situation that the girl was in prior to her falling into a coma, "I totally forgot! How'd you get changed back? Is everything okay?"

Ami smiled, "Don't worry! I'm fine!" the girl glanced up to the clock, "Oh... class is going to start, I'll explain at lunch okay? Also Kei has a new boyfriend!"

"Oh I dumped him." Kei sighed.

"Wha?!" the girls whined aloud.

"He was a total jerk! He was sweet in the beginning but later on try to make me his personal maid or something, like seriously?" Kei groaned, "But, anyways it's time for class, we better get going, see you later, we'll chat at lunch."

"Hai!" Nanami chimed as the school bell rang through the halls.

* * *

Soon enough, the lunch bell rang and the girls met up by the bench they always meet up at for lunch. Nanami forgot hers as usual, but Ami and Kei shared. It was quiet until Kei cleared her throat.

"So what's the big deal, somethings different about you, like really different."

"Wha?!" Nanami spat out, she didn't expect her friends to catch her transformation so quickly.

Ami sighed, "It's probably nothing Kei-chan! Maybe-"

"No, it's true..." Nanami explained.

Ami and Kei's eyes widened, "You mean there is something different?!" Ami wailed.

"Yeah... but speaking of different, your hair Ami! How'd it get so long?" Nanami asked getting off topic.

Ami smiled as she ran her fingers in her hair, "Oh yeah, after you got the robe, the queen freed me, but I was still a dugong, so Kurama gave me this weird potion like thing that turns you into a human. But there's a problem, it doesn't turn you back, it turns you human. It's called the Essence of Evolution or something like that."

"Oh! Well I'm glad everything is back to normal then." Nanami smiled.

Kei picked up a chunk of rice with her chopsticks, "But you're getting off-topic Nanami, what's the big deal? Is it you and Tomoe? You've been closer more than usual."

"Ack!" Nanami gulped as their eyes pressed onto her, "Nah, it's just nothing!"

"Hmm?" Kei grunted, "Spill it."

"Nanami, why are you covered in smoke?" Ami asked peering over Kei's shoulder.

"Hm?" Nanami glanced down at herself, she shrieked, she totally forgot that her magic could wear off, not like Tomoe's. He was older and his magic was stronger, she was young and her's was temporary, "Oh it's nothing! Tomoe just smoked a lot today!" she lied.

Kei knew that she just fabricated it and her eyes widened when there was a puff of smoke and Nanami sprouted fox ears and a tail. "You're a yokai?!" she screeched.

Nanami frowned, her ears pressed down on her head somberly and her tail was tucked between her legs sadly, "Hai..."

"Kya! So cute!" Kei squealed as she pinched the girls cheeks much to the kitsune's surprise.

Ami gushed, "She's so cute!"

* * *

 **Hehe! I'm so evil for making Nanami get embarrassed like that!**

 **Nanami: Eeek! Stop!**

 **Tomoe: *starts shaking with laughter***

 **Nanami: Tomoe! Stop it!**

 **But anyways, I'll try to have the next chapter up by tonight, I'm going to the beach with my family and I'm also gonna catch some Pokemon because why not? :D**


	11. A Choice

**Hi! I'm back from the beach and ready to write! I've been excited for this chapter so I hope you like it!**

* * *

Nanami's friends gushed over her, she was quite embarrassed but she knew they wouldn't tell anyone, she trusted them after all. She sighed as her friends squealed. "Yeah... I'm a yokai now..."

Kei giggled, "Oh my gosh! You're just so...so _cute!_ But anyways, how'd you get this way? And are you still living at the shrine? Mizuki said-" the girl gasped, as if she made a sudden realization, her face grew red as she whispered into Nanami's fox ears, "Don't tell me... that... that you and Tomoe, ya know, _did it..._ _like bang each other?!_ I knew you were close, but not that close! So now you're like married in yokai terms and living together?!"

Nanami's face shook and her face grew redder with every word. Ami gasped and sent her a warm smile, "That's okay Nanami! Everyone loses their innocence sometime! Congrats!" Luckily, Mamoru didn't hear because he was on the other side of the girl, but he seemed curious so Nanami tucked him in her shirt pocket.

"N-No! It's not like that!" Nanami stuttered, she felt like she was going to faint. If Tomoe was there he'd probably drag her away and tell her to get some new friends.

"Awww..." the girls whined, "And I was so proud of you guys!" Kei pouted, she crossed her arms, "I guess that's for a later day..."

Ami pouted too, much to Nanami's surprise, "Me too! I was so happy for you! But what about your home? Mizuki said you don't live in the shrine anymore."

"Oh you're right Ami! I forgot about that! So what is it? Are you stuck with your dad? I thought he ran off." Kei said, closing her bento box and putting it to the side. She was ready for some info.

Nanami grimaced at the thought of her no good, foolish, broke poor father. She totally forgot about him these two years and she was way better without him. She cleared her throat, "You promise you won't go squealing and tell everyone?" The girls nodded, their ears wide open, "Well, Tomoe and I have been living together..." Their jaws dropped, they practically hit the floor, she felt a tug at her shirt, looking down she smiled as Mamoru pouted, "And Mamoru too, can't forget him!"

"AAUHH!" Kei shrieked, "No way! Woah! I wish you the best, and hopefully Tomoe won't treat you like a maid like my ex!"

Nanami chuckled, "Oh nah... that'd probably be me treating him..."

Ami patted the girl's shoulder, "We're happy for you, if anything goes wrong, tell us okay?"

Nanami teared up, she had such good friends, "H-Hai!" she sniffled.

Kei flipped out her phone, "Oh great, now my ex is crawling back to me. See what I have to deal with here? Man, you're so lucky to have a man like Tomoe, I mean fox, or fox man, or kitsune... ugh whatever!"

The three laughed. But Kei was right, Nanami really was gifted to have a person, or fox, or kitsune (You know what? I don't care) like Tomoe.

* * *

 _BBBRRRIIINGGGGG!_

The final bell rang and Nanami was already packing her stuff for the trip home. Tomoe went to pick up some work, so the girl was alone until Kurama walked in. She forgot about the tengu and waved, "Hey Kurama! How's it going?"

He went closer, "Where's your land god mark?"

A vein popped again, _He doesn't even bother to say 'hello' or 'how are you feeling?' How does he even get all the girls to chase after him?! Probably some dark magic. "_ None of your buisness." she spat. It wasn't like her to say such things, but the crow ticked her off first.

He sneered, "Yokai now are you?" Nanami's eyes widened, _How did he know so fast?!_

"You drank some of the yokai water most likely. That explains why you're up and in school. You were in a coma, I'm surprised you actually woke up." Kurama said, picking at his nails and made a face just to annoy her, and he was doing a damn good job of ticking her off.

She scowled, "Thanks, but I doubt that you care."

"No, not really." he scoffed.

She sent daggers with her eyes, "And you think that'd make me be sad? I don't need your pity" she snapped. Nanami was quite surprised with herself, last time she was this moody was when she lived with her dad.

"But wouldn't you want to be human?" Kurama asked, slowly backing her into a wall.

"Wha- Of course not! I'm glad with Tomoe!"

"But live an eternity with him and suffer?" He cooed, driving her farther into a wall.

"I wouldn't suffer with Tomoe! We're happy together!" Nanami growled.

"But would he be happy? Would he want to spend the rest of his life with you?"

"H-He would!" Nanami stuttered. Why did she feel so weak right now?! Why couldn't she just punch him?

Kurama breathed dangerously close to her face, "Hm? But if you died as a human, he wouldn't have to take care of you all the time and he could live his life."

"..."

"So take this, it's called the essence of evolution, it'll turn you into a human. Take it, if you want it. But if not, I don't care, chuck it out the window." He put the jar in her hands.

"..."

"I heard you're not at the shrine anymore..." He trailed off, desperate to get some gossip out of her.

"FOX FIRE!" she snapped, lighting the crow's hair on fire.

"AAAHHHHH!" he screamed, "GET IT OFF! I GET WHAT YOUR SAYING, JUST PUT IT OUT!"

That's when she realized, she didn't know how to extinguish fox fire. Her face grew dark in failure. Kurama looked over and screeched, "YOU DON'T KNOW HOW TO PUT IT OUT?!"

"Eto...TOMOE!"

At the sound of his name echoing down the hallway, the kitsune ran as fast as he could to the sight and when he saw it, Tomoe started bawling with laughter. "HAHAHAA! OH MY LORD TENGU! HAHAHA!" The sight brought Tomoe to laugh uncontrollably. Kurama running about screaming with Nanami's fox fire setting his hair ablaze and Nanami panicking while running around in circles with an empty fire extinguisher in her hand. He sighed as he ended his fun by extinguishing the flame easily.

"I could sue you, just so you know..." Kurama huffed as he put his hands to his head and gawked when a pile of hair covered ash fell to the floor.

"Ha! Like I'd care." Tomoe snickered, he was still laughing but he covered his mouth.

Nanami chuckled awkwardly as she held the essence close, _Would he really want to live the rest of his long life with me?_ The thought kept running in her head. Tomoe turned around to his lover, "What do you have there?"

"N-Nothing!" she squeaked, "Let's just go home. Mamoru's tired." She looked down at Mamoru who clearly wasn't tired but she sent him a wide-eyed look to just fake it.

Tomoe caught her look to the Monkey, he raised a brow, but the Tengu rolled his eyes and said to just shrug it off.

The two, (Three if you count Mamoru) strolled home. Nanami hid the essence in her school bag for safe keeping, Tomoe planted his hand between her ears and ruffled her hair a bit, "Nice job setting the Tengu on fire. I told an old friend of mine that if you can't control fire, don't start it, _but_ I'll let it slide in your case."

She stuck out her bottom lip, but she smiled, _Did he really just compliment me? That's pretty rare!_

"But you still need to learn, that was really weak fire and won't help you fend off beasts." _Take that back, Tome would never compliment me and not say something else..._

"I guess..." she sighed, she opened the apartment door and set Mamoru down on the couch. But the one thing Kurama said kept bouncing around in her head, _Should she go back to a human?_

"What's wrong Nanami? Did the Tengu hurt you?" Tomoe asked, he cracked his knuckles just in case.

"Oh no! I'm fine!" she smiled to him and wrapped her arms around him for a hug.

Tomoe raised a brow, something was definitely on her mind, Nanami never acted like that, not usually that is. He set the bags down and got to work chopping the vegetables as Nanami worked on both of their homework.

Tomoe slid the vegetables down the chopping board into a sizzling pan when he felt someone tug at his apron.

"Tomoe?" Mamoru asked.

"What is it monkey boy?" Tomoe grunted as he grabbed wooden spoon to stir the food.

The shikigami grimaced, but he put on a serious face, "Do you love Nanami?"

"Hm?" Tomoe's eyes widened as he turned to the boy, he went back to his work but averted his eyes away from the boy and the food, "O-Of course I do. Why? Do you monkey boy?"

The shikigami gagged, "Eewww! No! I'm not sick like you to fall in love with my master!" he scoffed as he stomped away, "Nanami! Tomoe is being mean!"

Tomoe groaned, just as he thought he'd be away from Mizuki, he had Mamoru. At least the shikigami was careful with the girl, not like Mizuki who practically toppled the girl that morning. He stirred again and again until the vegetables were a crisp brown. He set them into three dishes and spooned the rice out from the rice cooker. He looked into the oven, the chicken he had roasting from the morning was good so he pulled it and placed it on the side. Carrying them carefully, the kitsune set the table as Nanami walked in with Mamoru. With smiles, everyone picked up their chopsticks.

"Itadakimasu!" Nanami grinned, her tail wagged excitedly. She didn't mind being in her kitsune form at form, Tomoe was a kitsune as well so it didn't really matter. She plummeted her chopsticks into the rice and began to swallow down the food, one bite at a time.

Mamoru soon joined only a second later and Tomoe went last, he enjoyed seeing everyone's happy faces, and even though he wouldn't want to admit it, he liked seeing Nanami's the most. He grunted with a smile and plucked the rice up from the plate. He finished his and collected the plates to wash them, but Nanami stopped him by placing her hand on his shoulder, he looked at her with a confused look but she greeted them with a smile.

"Here, it's fine. I'll do the dishes." she smiled as she carried the dishes to the sink to clean them. He raised a brow, she sighed, "Well, we're in a mutual relationship! You're not my familiar, I'm not your lady and mistress. W-We're lovers..." she blushed slightly at the last few words and turned on the tap.

He stood there, he had nothing else to do. So he peered over her shoulder, he blushed slightly but he wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin in her shoulder. She gasped at the sudden warmth, but she beamed. She was almost too cute for him to handle nowadays. Usually Nanami was in his position right now while he washed the dishes in the shrine, and he could see why she did it so much, it was comforting to him and her. It was nice.

"Did you finish the homework?" he asked quietly as he snug his head in her shoulder.

"Hm? Oh yeah! I actually got that done for once, it's really nice to get things done easily this time. There was only reviews for Japanese and Science and there was luckily no Math." Nanami grinned, she was relaxed for once. Usually in the school year she runs around like crazy. It was nice. Maybe because Mizuki wasn't here that the atmosphere was much more calmer. Probably.

"How's the laundry?" Tomoe yawned.

Nanami placed the dishes in the rack to dry, "It's going good, I washed them and set them out to dry. Tomorrow will be warm so they'll dry quickly." she rubbed the back of his head with her free hand and set the last plate to dry.

"I'll fold them once they're dry then. I'm going to bed." he blushed, but took a deep breath before pecking her softly on the cheek, "Good night." He walked down the corridor with a small smile on the corners of his lips. Mamoru giggled, Tomoe was knocked back into reality, he forgot that the boy was there and watching television. He sent him a death glare so he'd shut up, which surprisingly worked.

Nanami smiled, they were beginning to feel like a real couple now. She felt her face warm up before giving Tomoe a tender look, "Sweet dreams." She glanced over to Mamoru, "You should be getting into bed too, it's almost 10:30."

"Wha? But it's not that late..." Mamoru grumbled, but he accepted the fact and he too, headed off to bed.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed the bit of fluff at the end, I thought it'd make the two closer as a couple and it'd be a cute scene nevertheless. In the next chapter, Nanami makes her decision of returning to humanity or remaining a kitsune with Tomoe. I'll see you there!**


	12. A Decision

**Here's the next chapter of 'A Mistake' for you guys! As usual, I do hope you enjoy. Sorry that this took a little longer, I decided to read chapters 131 & 132 of the manga again and I had my head phones in. I bawled my eyes out. Usually I don't cry for anime or manga (Clannad is the one exception though) and I didn't for the first time reading, but now... man, the feels truck drove into town and hit me like a hurricane ;(**

* * *

Nanami shuffled off to bed, she peeked through the door, Tomoe was asleep. She giggled at the sight of his sleeping face. Slightly parted lips, flopped down ears, and a furrowed brow. She swore, that everytime he fell asleep without her there, he furrowed his brow. He's not clingy, but he likes her there which is enough for her to enjoy being next to him. Nanami tiptoed over to the dresser and pulled out her clothes, she wasn't sure if the kitsune was faking his sleep like from Yukiji's time so she scurried over to the bathroom to change. She creaked open the door and froze when she saw Tomoe's ear perk up in his sleep due to the sound, but it flopped down cutely and the female kitsune smiled before slipping into the bathroom to change.

Nanami opened the bedroom door, luckily it wasn't realy creaky like the other doors in the house, but she avoided the loud floor boards as she sunk into her side of the futon. His brow relaxed and she lightly tickled the tip of his ears. But she sighed, maybe it was best not to be a kitsune, if she turned into a human again, her life line would be increased due to her long life as a kitsune and she could return as a land god. But living with Tomoe was nice, she had to admit, she secretly loved sleeping next to Tomoe and cuddling. But as a human, she really couldn't have a healthy relationship with Tomoe. She heard him gasp out from her tickling and decided to ask him for his opinion. But the big problem was: How to wake up Tomoe without him getting grouchy?

Perhaps something a little cold? She blew cold air on his neck and with a mischievous grin, she blew more and more until goosebumps were laced all over his skin and the little hairs poked up. But he didn't wake up which surprised Nanami since he's usually a light sleeper. Sucking in all the cold air she could, she blew it all in his ears. He gasped quietly in his sleep and a light blush was spread across his cheeks. The girl giggled, a blushing Tomoe was an adorable sight. Then an idea hit the girl and she smiled evilly. She sucked in all the cold air she could muster again and stretched over his head, so with a cold tongue she licked his ear from the bottom to the top. She felt her stomach twist with excitement, soon she was massaging both ears and tickling the tips. She gasped when she heard a feral moan from the fox, she took a glance at his face. He was a little sweaty and he gasped out for air letting out small moans as he exhaled.

She exhaled softly into his ear, "Tomoe! T-Tomoe!" she was never usually this perverted, but she really wanted to trick him. The kitsune supposed it came with being a fox. He clutched the blanket and little beads of sweat formed by his temple. He moaned louder, he was never usually this responsive. "Nh...N-Nanami!" He groaned and practically ripped the blanket with his claws. She was so evil.

This was it, her trick was complete, she tapped his shoulder, "Tomoe? Are you okay? You were calling my name out in your sleep." she said innocently.

He spazzed awake, jolting up he looked around, he was panting and his face was red. Tomoe turned to the girl, he grew even more embarrassed, "U-uh yeah..." He averted his eyes and clutched the blanket. Nanami's plan worked! She was pretty proud of herself to be honest.

"Hey Tomoe, I have a question." She asked, she grew serious.

"W-What?" he asked, still trying to gain his composure, Nanami giggled on the inside.

She stared at the ground as he turned to face her, "I-uh... Do you miss your old life? Should I return to being human and you live your life as a yokai?"

He grew worried and frowned slightly, upset that she'd think he wouldn't want her, Tomoe grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her close, "No! Of course not Nanami! I..." he froze but he cleared his throat and continued on, "I want to live a life with you Nanami."

Nanami gazed upon his sad face, "Me too Tomoe... I want to be with you, for as long as I can..." she snuggled closer to his chest and smiled. Tomoe's face brightened and he looked delighted. He held the girl close and he kissed the girl's brown locks. They gazed into each other's eyes, their foreheads touching and keeping them close. Nanami gulped but leaned forward, almost closing the gap...

But the fox turned around and flopped onto his side, "Good night!"

Nanami pouted as she turned to her side to sleep as well, _I guess he's a trickster fox too..._

* * *

Tomoe stretched awake, it was a Saturday and decided to fold the laundry Nanami hung the other day. He peered over the girl's shoulder, she was grinning happily in her sleep and exposed much of her legs while her arms were tossed to the sides. He sighed as he remembered her back hand slapping him in her sleep and tucked the girl back into the covers. The girl was fast asleep so Tomoe changed quickly in the room, hoping she didn't see him. Usually he'd run to the restroom but Mamoru was busily brushing his teeth in the only bathroom in the entire house. He tightened his obi and smiled at the girl's foolishly smiling face.

"Mamoru!" Tomoe knocked, "Hurry up, what are you doing? Are you taking a dump?" He snickered.

"N-No!" he heard a splash of water, "I'm washing my face!"

Tomoe sighed, he hated going about his day without brushing his teeth, but he went out to the balcony to check the clothes, "Hm... Needs about an hour or two..." He went back in to see a groggy Nanami rubbing her eyes out.

"What's with the weather? It's making my eyes really itchy..." Nanami sighed, "Oh, Mamoru wanted me to tell you 'I'm done with the bathroom ugly fox'"

Tomoe scoffed, "He should look in the mirror, but anyways Nanami, can you pull out the egg carton and fill the rice cooker?"

"Sure, do you want me to make some natto or no?" Nanami offered as she pulled her hair into a up-do.

"Natto?! For breakfast?! You're really a useless child you know..." Tomoe grumbled as he opened the bathroom door.

"Why thank you, it is my utmost pleasure to be a useless moron." Nanami retorted sarcastically.

"Wow! I never knew... GET TO WORK!" Tomoe roared from behind the bathroom door, Nanami knew the kitsune was rolling his eyes, he so would do that.

Nanami grabbed herself an apron from in the cupboard and opened the only fridge they could afford, a mini fridge for college rooms, and she grabbed the eggs. Laying the carton on the counter she spooned the rice cooker full and set it before checking her school bag for any weekend school work. She gasped from surprise when the Essence of Evolution bottle rolled out, she totally forgot that she left it in her school bag. Picking it up, she pondered what she'd do with the bottle. Kurama told her to just chuck it out if she didn't want it, but Nanami had that gut feeling that'd be of use. She shrugged her shoulders but the bathroom door opened. Tomoe! He couldn't see the bottle, otherwise he'd get upset! Nanami couldn't just chuck the bottle out now, he'd see it in the trash when he took it out! With no other option, she rolled it under the couch and prayed that it wouldn't be found ever. But she knew it'd be found sometime sooner or later by Tomoe.

"Nanami, can you make breakfast this morning? I'm going to sweep this dust land of a house. The dust here may be making your eyes itchy." Tomoe said as he grabbed the broom from next to the trash bin.

Nanami glanced over, she totally forgot about her itchy eyes, she smiled, Tomoe always tried to make things better for her, "Sure, how much pepper do you want in your egg though?" she inquired as she cracked the egg open on the rim of the mixing bowl.

"Anything is fine, but what is this?" Tomoe asked holding up the Evolution Essence bottle. Okay, she knew he'd find it sometime soon but this was too soon. She almost choked on her spit.

She coughed, "Uh... that's from my science project!" Tomoe raised a brow as he popped the cork off, "H-Hey! Don't open that!"

"It's awfully ornate for a chemical bottle, what are you hiding from me Nanami?" he growled, she felt his eyes burn into her, searching for an answer.

"N-Nothing!" She spat out, but it was a complete lie.

Tomoe eyed the contents, "Why do you have water in here?" he asked while opening his mouth for a taste.

"D-Don't drink that!" Nanami screeched but it was too late, in a blurry second, smoke filled the house. Mamoru ran over, wondering what the comotion was, and when he did, there sat a white fox sitting on the floor.

" _T-TOMOE!_ " Nanami screeched, she was in a hell of a lot of trouble.

* * *

 **Yep, I made Tomoe into an actual fox like in the manga. This story was originally a sort of 'what would happen if' thing. So because Nanami is a kitsune and that I don't really want Kirihito in the story, things will be different than the manga. I'm not sure what kind of story this is going to be really, I'm just writing as I go on. So what do you guys want? Do you want Akura-Ou and a bit of action like the manga or a romance between Tomoe and Nanami an6d the pair make a family?**


	13. A Grouchy Fox

**Here's the 13th chapter (Yep, it's gotten this far *cries happy tears*) and yes there will be more romance for you guys I'm looking at you Foxes-Rock (Thanks for the review tho! Helped out a lot! :D )... But because I've already started this arch or whatever this little segment is, I'll try to finish it first, but there'll be a surprise in the arch which does lead to the cuteness! And no, its not like Ouran High Host Club where things are like 'Kiss Kiss Fall in Love!' No, I'm gonna make this story go all out and be a long fanfic. And plus, I do like myself a long fanfic and I want other people who enjoy long fanfics to like this one too. Alright, enough of my rambling, on with the story!**

* * *

Everyone in the house froze. Mamoru, Nanami and Tomoe were as still as statues and the jaws in the house dropped like flies. Nanami opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out, she was like a fish out of water! "T-T-Tomoe!" she managed to croak out, "Y-You're a fox!"

The room fell silent again. Slow as a turtle, Tomoe lifted a paw and cocked his head for a look. He stared. Put his paw down. Turned to Nanami. "Care to explain what that was?" She could hear the rage bubbling up in his voice. She gulped down the lump in her throat but it refused to go away.

"I..." Nanami whimpered, but she inhaled and got it over with in a quick rush, "I-got-a-potion-from-Kurama-that-could-turn-me-into-a-human-but-I-decided-not-to-use-it-and-save-it-for-no-reason!"

"Sorry what?!" Tomoe fumed. He sent daggers into her soul so much the poor girl squeaked.

Mamoru cleared his throat stepping infront of Nanami, the kitsunes forgot he was even there in the first place, "Nanami got a potion," he dragged the words out, "Do you understand? There's more."

"SPIT IT OUT!" Tomoe screeched.

"Hmpf! She got a potion to turn her into a human from Kurama but she didn't use it." Mamoru grumbled, he was cross with Tomoe, but Tomoe didn't care, he was already drilling his glare into the boy's back.

Nanami wailed, "I'm sorry Tomoe!" She ran over to him, his eyes widened, she was like a giant coming at him ready to squeeze the life out of him with a hug. She swept him up and held him close to her, but unknowingly squeezing the fox with her kitsune strength. "Hm... You're surprisingly fluffy." She raked her fingers through his snowy white tail fur.

He grew red, you could tell from even the layers of white fur, Tomoe squirmed and shook the girl off before skittering onto the floor. He hissed, "Don't do that! It's private!"

"Sorry, but you shouldn't have drank that in the first place." Nanami grumbled, her arms crossed. "What are we going to do? Should we call Kurama? I have him on speed-dial from you being a child that one time...Oh! I remember how cute you were!" She gushed.

"No!" Tomoe snapped harshly, he lowered his voice so the people in the rest of the apartment building wouldn't hear, "Don't..."

Mamoru snickered, "Is it because he'll tease you?"

"Of course not, I'm not a wuss like you Mamoru." Tomoe seethed.

"Now, now, don't fight. How about we head to the shrine? Mikage will have something to help us, I'm sure of it!" Nanami smiled as she grabbed Tomoe by the back of his neck and carried him away from biting Mamoru's leg while Mamoru stuck his tongue out.

Tomoe sighed, he could always count on Mikage, his words echoed in the fox's head, ' _If you have no where else to go, come to my shrine'_ He just hoped Mizuki wasn't home.

* * *

"BWAHAHAAH!" Mizuki howled with laughter. Clutching his stomach, he rolled on the floor out of breath from laughing. Tomoe sent him the death glare. But the snake kept laughing much to Tomoe's anger.

"So what was this essence called again Nanami?" Mikage asked, trying to ignore the loud laughter from the other room.

Nanami sighed, "Essence of Evolution I think, I'm not exactly sure. I want to ask Kurama but Tomoe won't let me..." She pouted, that fox was certainly troublesome.

Mikage chuckled as he dipped his writing brush into some more ink, "Ah, he's always quite the stubborn one. Here, how about you go speak with this Kurama friend of yours while I try to hold down the fort."

"That's a good idea, I'll call him outside the shrine so Tomoe won't bite my leg or hit my phone to the ground like he did before." Nanami grinned, she swiped her phone from off the table and tiptoed outside as she flipped the phone open and started to dial the number. Nanami waited on her side of the phone, no response. She called again and was greeted with a shout from the other end.

"WHAT?! I'M ON MY BREAK!" Kurama barked from the other line.

"Oh... um this is Nanami, I wanted to know if you can reverse the Essence of Evolution..." Nanami squeaked, she secretly regretted calling the tengu.

Kurama chuckled, "Want to be a kitsune now do you? Well, sorry no can-"

"It's not for me, it's for Tomoe." Nanami corrected as she cut him off.

"..."

"He's an actual fox right now, just so you know."

"HAHAHA OHMYGAWD! YOU'RE KIDDING ME RIGHT?!" Kurama cracked up.

"Uh no, not really. Tomoe turned into a fox and we don't know how to turn him back." Nanami said sternly, she wasn't going to let him make fun of Tomoe and she needed answers fast.

Kurama calmed down and sighed, "Sorry, but as I said before I can't help. Tomoe was born a kitsune and he never changed. So the only other being he could be turned into that he was related to, is an actual fox. You on the other hand used to be a human, so the essence would've worked for you, but not Tomoe."

"So that's a 'no' right? Nanami grumbled. She itched the back of her head, what would she do?

"Of course, now if you may, I'm leaving, I'm not spending my break on a fox and his kitsune girlfriend." Kurama scoffed.

"H-Hey!" Nanami blushed.

"Click."

"Kurama! Hey! Don't just drop the line!" she pouted, well that was a fail. Marching back into the shrine, she swung the door open, "Mikage! He can't help!"

Tomoe ran over, well he trotted in a way since he walks on four legs, "Who's 'he'?!" Tomoe growled.

A chill ran straight through the girl's spine, "Eto... No one..."

 _She's always hiding something! Does...Does she think that I won't understand her feelings? Why?_ "Who is it?" Tomoe asked again, his previous thoughts froze his heart like ice.

Nanami lowered her head, "Ku-Kurama..." she whispered, Nanami bent down and swept the fox up into her arms, holding him close, "I'm sorry Tomoe, I did it because I love you."

 _Did she think I wouldn't understand? Humans are so confusing, but she's not a human anymore, why can't I understand her then? She's so weird..._ "Hmm." he grunted, his face tinged pink.

She set him down on the floor before heading into Mikage's room, "Mikage! Kurama isn't of help. Is there anyone else who can help?"

Mikage beamed, "Well, I just sent a letter to Okunushi and he'll help Tomoe out! But we have to go to Izumo though, he's under high guard and can't leave the shrine since his soul was stolen a while ago. The war god, you remeber him right? Well, Takehaya-san found out Kirihito and his friends kidnapped Okunushi's soul so he retrieved it before killing Kirihito's group. It was good that he did because the boy who was really Akura-ou's soul was trying to get his real body back."

Nanami stood there dumbfounded, "Kirihito is dead?" The girl heard a loud growling from behind her, she gasped and turned around to see Tomoe growling loudly and in a ready to pounce position. "Tomoe? What's wrong?"

" _I SHOULD'VE KILLED HIM FIRST! HE HURT NANAMI! I CAN'T LET HIM GO BY LIKE THAT!"_ Tomoe roared.

Nanami stood there shocked, she never saw Tomoe act so violent, the last time she saw him like that was... was when he tried to kill the burglars who tried to rape her 500 years ago. Her heart hurt so much she wanted to cry. He didn't have to do anything. Everything was over. And before the girl could even realize she was a crying and sobbing mess. She was so sad that she hurt Tomoe like this, to make him so... so cruel. "D-Don't say that Tomoe! I-It's all over now! I don't want you talking like that!"

Tomoe's eyes softened and he frowned, it hurt him to see her pained face, "Nanami..."

Mizuki burst through the doors with Onikiri and Kotetsu (Mamoru was dead tired from the trip and fell asleep on the couch), "TOMOE! HOW DARE YOU MAKE NANAMI CRY!" he kicked the fox across the room in anger. "I won't forgive you!"

"STOP!" Mikage shouted, causing Mizuki to abruptly freeze and Tomoe to halt his plan to bite Mizuki's leg. Nanami looked up, her face soggy with tears. "Tomoe, everything is over. There's nothing you can do. And Mizuki, I'm ashamed of you for kicking Tomoe like that, please calm yourself. While you guys were having a meltdown, I recieved another letter from Okunushi, he can't fix Tomoe because of the security, he advises us to see the Fox goddess and quick. Her name is Inari according to the letter and we should see her fast because, well..." Mikage explained, but he grew quiet.

"Because what?" Tomoe snapped, he really wanted to get out of this body.

Mikage signaled him to come closer with a wave of his hand, he whispered into the fox's ear, "I'm only going to tell you, it is mating season for foxes and males at this time get antsy around their lovers, so Okunushi recomends going soon so you won't go crazy. Inari is also good with white foxes. White kitsune are sacred and she has many of them, so don't go crazy when you see them."

Tomoe felt his face heat up with every word, "Of course I won't! I'm only with Nanami!" A chill ran down the fox's spine when he felt an eerie presence behind him and when he turned around he saw Nanami fuming with jealousy.

Tomoe almost squeaked out in fear when he heard her ominous voice boom, "You better not, don't get cold feet Tomoe. I heard everything, I have good hearing now, I'm a kitsune don't you remember? I understand that men have different urges from girls, but you better not go sleeping with other girls, you had your time at the Red Light District!"

Mizuki giggled, "Dirty Tomoe! Dirty, dirty, dirty! Poor Nanami!"

Tomoe snapped, "Shut it you slithering reptile!"

"STOP!" Mikage screeched, "You guys really need to stop. Inari's shrine is up Fushimi-Ku, Kyoto (An actual shrine of her's in real life people, google it) so it's quite far from here. Tomoe and I will go on the bus to get there."

"I'm going too!" Nanami piped.

"But-" Tomoe started.

"I'm going!" Nanami whined, Tomoe grumbled as his ears flopped down and his tail curled between his back legs.

"Hahaha!" Mikage chuckled, "I guess she's coming then Tomoe! Don't flirt with other foxes then!"

"I-I wasn't going to!" Tomoe spat, his face pink as he felt Nanami's ominous aura bubble up from behind him.

"Hmpf! Holding down the fort it is for me..." Mizuki sighed, but Nanami patted him on the head with a smile.

"Don't worry Mizuki! I'll sit with you once we come back okay? Until then, I leave Mamoru in your care, he is sort of my kid in a way, so you can be uncle Mizuki!" she smiled, his face brightened, although he didn't care for Mamoru, her words made him smile. She could make anyone a saint with a single word.

"Hai!" he smiled.

* * *

The three paid their money once boarding the bus (except Tomoe since he's a fox right now, but he pretty pissed off because he's forced to wear a leash due to the law which made Nanami and Mizuki laugh) They sat down in the seats and Nanami held Tomoe close during the ride so he wouldn't be choked if the bus halted suddenly and it sent him flying with his leash on. Tomoe of course was embarrassed, but he slightly enjoyed it much to Nanami's delight. The ride there was long, 4 hours to be exact and no one was really eager to go back so soon. But upon their exit and gazing at the shrine, their jaws dropped, even Mikage's! The shrine was gorgeous, it was placed up on the top of a hill and a spiralling stone stairway led to the front enterance. Street Vendors sold fried tofu and statues of foxes standing tall were lined up at the enterance.

"Sugoi!" Nanami mouthed, she was breathless, she never saw anything like this! Izumo was very regal, but this... it was so warm and festive! Children ran about with little samurai katana toys and elderly couples walking together looking at the merchandise.

"Nanami!" said Tomoe, "Your tail! And your ears too!"

"Don't worry Tomoe! People here will think it's just her outfit! She hid them in the bus, but there's no need here. Enjoy yourself!" Mikage smiled, "Here! Some fried tofu!" he handed the two some tofu.

"Say 'Aaaah!' Tomoe!" Nanami giggled as she held a floppy piece of tofu in front of Tomoe's snout.

"No thanks, I'd rather- Ack! *Chews* *Chews some more* Hmm... it's average." Tomoe grunted.

Nanami pouted, _He's the same old Tomoe no matter how much you look at him..._ The kitsune cleared her throat, "Let's go, but you better not eye any lady foxes you got it?"

"I won't!" Tomoe snapped, his lips curled into a pout.

"Look! Look Mommy! A real fox!" cried out a little boy, dragging his mother over to Tomoe. Tomoe's eyed him angrily but Nanami laughed and patted his head. "C-Can I pet it? What is it's name?" squeaked the little boy, curiosity sparkled in his eyes.

A vein of Tomoe's popped from being called an 'it' but the kitsune girl chuckled, "Sure! His name is Tomoe!" _She's enjoying this isn't she?!_ Tomoe grumbled mentally. The boy reached out and petted Tomoe's head, but he slowly crept up to Tomoe's ear and tugged. Tomoe's eyes widened and Nanami froze.

"Beat it kid!" Tomoe growled.

The little boy froze, "kya! Mommy! Mr. Fox talked!" he cried, tears trickled down his face as he ran into the mother's arms. But the mother was wide eyed too, she looked at Nanami like 'Did... did you just see that?!'

"Eto..." Nanami sighed nervously as she scratched the back of her head.

"Nanami, why don't we just head up to the shrine? The whole crowd is staring now..." Mikage whispered.

"Oh yeah!" Nanami smiled awkwardly as she held Tomoe in her arms so they could move faster and she wouldn't have to strangle him with his leash. So the group. So the group stepped up the stone stairs, a bounce in their step and Tomoe was itchy to get out of his inconvenient body. They knocked on the shrine door. They waited but there was no response. Nanami knocked, "Hello? We're from Mikage shrine, we were sent here by Okunushi to see Inari-sama. We're here to fix Tomoe. Is anyone there?"

And from out of the blue, the doors swung open and almost hit Mikage in the face as a strong gust of cool wind blew through. A fox trotted to the front of the shrine entrance. "Follow me, I'll bring you to Inari-sama." Nanami set Tomoe down and removed his leash so he wouldn't be embarrassed. He gazed at her eyes, remembering his promise, he would not get frisky he promised her. But he was antsy and felt like he wanted to pounce onto something. Why was he so flipping jumpy? They were led down a large and spacious corridor and were greeted by a young woman tending to a pack of white foxes with a barrel of rice by her side. She was dressed elegantly in golden robes and had her hair done neatly in a perfect bun. The fox marched over to the goddess, "I've brought them my lady." He bowed slightly.

"Thank you Kobe." She smiled, her voice was so sweet and gentle, it even allured Tomoe. He brushed it aside since he was loyal to only Nanami and this lady was the goddess of foxes anyways. The woman turned to her guests, "Welcome, I am Inari. I am already aware of the situation. But may we please speak in private? Your fox may stay here with my own foxes."

"Yes." Nanami nodded, she bent down to Tomoe's height and looked him straight in the eye, "Behave Tomoe. I'll come back as soon as we're done." Tomoe grumbled, she didn't have to tell him that. But he stood and watched as the group walked into a room. He sighed, but when he turned around, Tomoe almost gagged at the sight.

A female strode over to him, a glint in her eyes, "Hey there... what's your name?" She brushed up against his side and pushed against him.

"Why I'm Tomoe, but ladies please calm yourselves." Tomoe cringed.

"Hey can you use fox fire? You're awfully strong..." she cooed as she nuzzled his neck.

Tomoe cringed even more, _What have I gotten myself into?!_ "Why yes, but please sto-Ack! H-Hey! W-What are you doing?!" Tomoe's eyes widened as the female squeezed under him from between his legs and positioned herself over Tomoe's foxy bits. Tomoe turned beet red. Why was his body telling him to push?! What is going on?! He bit hard into his lip to prevent himself from thrusting and his stomach curled. It was Tsuki from the brothel all over again!

"Well, I'm just getting to know you better~" she murmured as she licked the tip of his nose. Tomoe felt chills race down his back and he shut his eyes closed, was he really having a nightmare?! What in the world is seriously going on?!

He yelped when he felt another tail wrap itself around his own, he turned around to see another female slink over, "Hey! I want my kits to be strong too..." she had a mischievous grin as she licked his ear and nipped softly. Tomoe shuddered, he couldn't fight back because he was in the fox goddess's shrine and he couldn't risk hurting them and they were ladies after all! He was a gentle man! He bit down on his lip to prevent bucking into the female underneath him. He was left with only one option. Tomoe was irritated, he hated burdening the girl but he had to. It made him so angry that she didn't realize how foolish yokai were! She never understood, never. He wanted her to stay a kitsune so they could live together longer, not because he liked her with fox ears and a tail. In fact, he wanted to leave the entire yokai world itself. To live in the human world with her. Have kids. Stay loyal. _Stay loyal. He couldn't do this. He promised._

 _"NANAMI!"_ Tomoe screeched. _W-Was he scared?_

Nanami rushed over and gasped when she saw the females practically raping him, she grabbed him and pulled him close to her chest. He frowned when he saw her. _She'd never understand... She doesn't realize what foolish creatures we yokai are..._ "Don't come near my Tomoe! He's already taken, go find yourself someone else." Nanami growled, scaring the females away. She held him close.

"I'm sor-" He started to say but he was cut off by a pained face of Nanami's. His heart burned with sadness, he didn't mean to hurt her so much.

"D-Don't. Say. Anything." she growled, her eyes watery and her face flushed. He winced when he felt her claws dig into his flesh. He watched her walk for a bit.

He really needed to get out of this stupid body.

After a while, he looked up, "I'm sorry Nanami. Did I disturb the talk with you and Inari?"

She looked at him and wiped the tears from her face, "N-No... we just finished anyways." she murmured, but he sensed her lie. _Does she not want me to be hurt? Does she think that I'm such a weak man? Am I so weak in your eyes you can't tell your lover the truth? Why do you hurt me so?_ Nanami opened the doors to the room she was just in a moment before she heard Tomoe's cry for help. "I'm back. I brought him back with me too, sorry for the inconvenience."

"Was something wrong Nanami?" Mikage asked as he stood up.

She took a deep breath, "No, everything's fine." _Why must she act so strong? Can't she just get help? I can hear her heartbeat still racing._

Inari sighed, "I think I know what happened, I will talk to them later. But please, place Tomoe on the table so I can turn him back." Nanami nodded, Tomoe could tell Nanami was still shaken up and upset by her simple and terse way of communicating and how she literally dropped him onto the table which hurt him slightly. Inari went to a counter and pulled out the Lucky Mallet from a drawyer of hers. "I was sent this from Okunushi to help change Tomoe, but Tomoe must stay absolutely still." She walked over to the table and with a great breath she shouted, "Turn into a kitsune!"

Poof!

And out of a puff of smoke, the fox went back to his normal form of a kitsune. (and fully clothed, much to his delight) Tomoe looked around with a smile, "Finally! I was ready to destroy that body out if I was held a day longer." Nanami smiled too as she pulled him a big hug.

"Hooray!" she smiled, "How about we spend the evening out and at the festival? The bus back home won't come for another 6 hours."

Tomoe sighed, Nanami was always happy though, _his Nanami..._ "Sure, I'm in my yukata, but I'm not so sure about you, your clothes make you look like a man..."

Nanami glanced down at herself, she didn't pay much attention to her clothes this morning, but she gasped for how ugly it was: A hoodie and some old capris that she never wore but kept in the front of her closet so she'd use it one day. Tomoe chuckled and a vein of her's popped, "Hmpf! Fine, I'll go to the festival myself! I'll find some nice clothes there."

Mikage watched, "Well I have to go get some talismans, it might be a while before I come back." he was obviously setting them up and Tomoe raised a bow only for Mikage to chuckle, "You two go have some fun, it'll be fun you two."

"Well, the festival is just starting, it will get nicer at night. I bid you a good day." Inari waved as a fox of hers escorted them out. Tomoe sighed when Nanami grew possessive of him and linked her arm around his when they passed the small pack of foxes. Tomoe waved good bye cockily when he saw all the foxes' eyes widen. They trotted down the stairs and smiled at the beautiful sight. Streets full of vendors and shops. Nanami's tail wagged with excitement as she ran off dragging Tomoe along with her.

It was going to be a long day for him, and Tomoe wasn't sure if he was grouchy or not. Because, he secretly loved being with Nanami and her smiling face.

* * *

 **(A/N)**

 **Sorry that this one is late, there was a server error and I lost a lot of work so I tried to make it up with a long chapter. Just wondering, do you guys like long chapters or small ones like the ones I usually do? The longer the chapter the longer it takes so I'll probably get one done in 1-2 days. But small chapters can come out in a single day. So what do you perfer?**


	14. A Festival

**I'm pure raging because I just lost 3 pages full of pure fluff and cuteness because I accidently pressed the back button and didn't save. I'm in a horrible mood and I had to retype everything which is something I hate doing, but I'm just going to roll with it. If there's any gramatically errors it's because I speed typed through everything. Sorry about that. And I'll also be keeping to the usual chapter sizes as requested. They'll proabably come out once per day since I'm getting busier due to back to school shopping and preparing for the new year.**

* * *

"H-Hey! Where are you even going?!" Tomoe shouted while he tried not to swallow a bug as Nanami dragged him through the streets like the speed of light.

The two halted suddenly and the girl panted, "Here! I saw it earlier." she smiled. Tomoe looked over, she brought him to a mask shop. Although he preferred fans more than masks, he'd buy one for her sake. "One kitsune mask!" Nanami smiled to the shopkeeper, she handed her a kitsune mask painted red and gold, Nanami gladly accepted and put it on the reluctant boy.

"Geez, you're really happy." Tomoe groaned from in the mask, his voice muffled slightly.

Nanami bopped the mask's nose which bumped into him and made him blink in surprise, "I sure am!" She turned to the old lady, "How much for this mask?" She asked.

"300 yen." The granny chimed, "But here, you can have it. You two remind me of my hubby and I back when we were younger. You can keep it." she smiled, she really missed her old days. Nanami's eyes shined, "Really?! Thank you! Come on Tomoe! Let's go look at the yukatas!" Tomoe groaned as he removed the mask and fixed his hair, the shop keeper smiled, the two were such a cute couple. "Come on Tomoe! The shop is right there!" Nanami whined as the two walked down the streets, "Hey! How about I buy you a yukata and you buy me one! It'll be like a surprise."

"Sure" Tomoe murmured as he itched the back of his ear, "What size are you? I'm a medium, but do you know how to shop for yukatas?"

Nanami's face grew red, "O-Of course I do! Girls are good shoppers... at least most of them are, I'm a small by the way." The two headed into the shop. Tomoe groaned when he saw the ladies chuckle about how cute he and Nanami are and he looked through the clothing racks. After a while of looking through countless clothing racks and stacks of folded yukatas. Tomoe smiled as he saw the perfect one for Nanami. He kept in mind that although she looked nice in pink, the girl had way too many pink clothes so he pulled out a pale red yukata with sakura petals outlined in gold. It was perfect. He folded it back to it's original state and headed into the male's section for Nanami. "Nanami? Are you finished? I'm already done." He saw he the girl looking through a rack of children's yukatas and had some yukata's of his size drapped over her arm. "You know I'm a medium right? Are you finished yet? I've already got yours."

Nanami looked up, she was totally embarrassed. "T-Tomoe! I was just looking at kids clothes because they're cute! But you can't look at your clothes! It's a surprise!" She shooed him off to sit outside on a bench where he waited quietly. Nanami gazed at the yukatas she picked out for Tomoe, a blue one with silver stripes, a navy yukata with a white umbrella pattern outlined in black, and a white yukata which came with a haori and was adorned with a purple seashell pattern. After much thought, she sided with the navy yukata and poked her head out the door. "Tomoe! I'm finished!" Tomoe stretched up but was dragged off into a changing stall.

"O-oi!" Tomoe sputtered, but the girl shoved the yukata into his hands and pushed him in.

"Don't say anything! I wanna see you look nice! I'll put mine on once you finish yours!" Nanami squealed. Tomoe sighed he wanted to say 'wanna' is not proper, but he didn't want to make her pout. He changed and he had to admit, it did look nice. He smoothed out the wrinkles and opened the door to see a squealing Nanami. The fox smirked once he saw her jaw drop and her eyes widened.

Nanami gawked, she knew she had okay fashion sense, but what she picked out for Tomoe made him look... really handsome. She rarely saw Tomoe's smile, but when he did it sent her over the room and her all fidgety. "It looks really nice on you Tomoe, I'll go buy it for you." she hurried off to the cash register, her face was pink but Tomoe's hand clamped down on her shoulder holding her back.

"Nanami, you didn't show me you in your yukata." Tomoe said, she couldn't look him in the eye, he was just too handsome.

"Oh yeah..." Nanami fidgeted as she slipped into the female's changing room with a racing heart. She glanced down at the yukata Tomoe had picked out for her and she beamed, "Oh wow, Tomoe picked something really nice!" Excited to show him, she shimmied into the yukata and brushed her hair before stepping out. "How do I look?" she asked, a twinkle in her eye.

Tomoe looked over, his heart fluttered suddenly and his eyes widened slightly, but he smirked, "It looks perfect." Nanami's face glowed with joy.

But the girl gasped suddenly, worrying the fox for a moment until she whined, "I forgot the hair pin you gave me... it would've been perfect with this."

Tomoe blushed slightly before looking her in the eyes, "It's fine Nanami, you're always beautiful even if you don't have some pin."

"Tomoe..." Nanami mouthed, she was surprised at this, but her heart fluttered in her chest and pounded. "Thank you Tomoe... Can you keep wearing the yukata I picked out, you... you look nice in it." she whispered as she averted his eyes.

"Hmm." Tomoe grunted with a smile making it's way to his face. The two paid and left, gazing at the shops. Lanterns and music made them stare in awe and children pulling on their tails made them chuckle in surprise. Embarrassed, he slowly grasped out her hand with a nervous heart and averted eyes while they walked, but she held his hand tight, wrapping her small fingers around his knuckles. The soft click clacking of their sandals on the stone road and the pink tint on their face made it feel surreal as they lingered down the streets. Usually Tomoe wouldn't linger around since he's the type of person who would want to get things down, but today was different, he wanted to linger about with her, watch her smile, hold her hand, and just... just love her. He looked up to see a small carnival game under a red tent, "Nanami, would you like to play? There's a prize." he muttered softly, she looked up at him.

"Sure! Do you want to be in a contest or play just for the prize?" Nanami asked sweeping her bangs from her eyes.

His heart fluttered, why was he so jumpy? "Contest of course."

Nanami grumbled, he was so competitive, she could trick him with a contest to show himself off anytime. "There's only the water gun contest here though..."

"That's good enough, what is it?" he asked straightening his obi.

 _Yep, he was really competitive,_ "The water gun contest is where you have to shoot water into something, it depends on the tent, but whoever fills it first wins. I think it's near the shrine, I heard some kids talking about it earlier. There are some nice prizes apparently." Nanami said casually.

"Well we're going then, I'll win you something." Tomoe said turning them around back to the shrine. Nanami chuckled, _Kitsune really are possesive... Is that why I was jealous earlier with the other foxes?_ Passing the street performers and the alluring smell of sweets, Tomoe stood in front of the contest stand, determination in his amethyst eyes.

"It's fine! We don't have to!" Nanami said, but she secretly enjoyed him fighting for her.

Tomoe looked over at her, "I will win whatever you desire." Her heart almost leaped out of her chest and flopped on the floor like a fish. Speaking of fish, Nanami glanced over at the stall next to the contest tent. Grilled fish over an open flame and sweet treats followed.

"Hey Tomoe! If you win-" Nanami started but was cut off by him.

"I will win."

"Well, when you do, I've got a surprise for you, I'll go get it!" She chimed. Tomoe watched her run off, the same cute way she always does. He sat himself down in a chair as the other chairs filled up. _What is going to do? I wonder... But I'll win this for her!_ He positioned himself in front of the gun and steadied his stance.

The game operator cleared his throat and emptied the containers to restart the game. He stood to the edge of the tent, "READY? SET. GO!" he boomed signalling the contestants to start, but one of the contestants started two seconds earlier and got a head start. Tomoe glared.

"Damn human, playing dirty. I'll show you..." Tomoe growled under his breath, "Fox fire!" he whispered sending fox fire underneath that man's carton, causing the water to bubble up and evaporate.

DING DING!

Tomoe relaxed as he stood up and the game operator walked over, "Good job young man, you're here for your girlfriend aren't you? I'll start the new game while you wait for her to come and let her pick her prize. She's a keeper by the looks of it, oh here she is now."

Tomoe blushed as the girl leapt into his arms, a grin on her face, "You won Tomoe! Well I knew you would though... But anyways, here's my prize for you!" The girl pulled a paper bag from behind her back, "I got loads of food! I got ikiyaki (fried squid on a stick), karage (fried chicken on a stick), shioyaki (fish on a stick), takoyaki (A fish shaped good filled with chocolate), candied apples, crepes, dango, and even shaved ice with syrup! I wasn't sure what flavor you wanted so I got you lemon. I also got us some ice cream! All the street vendors wanted to give me their food, they said that I could make you really happy if I did. So I did!" She chimed. "Here, take the ice cream first, it'll melt if you don't."

Tomoe smiled, she was so sweet like this sometimes, sweeter than the sweetest candy. Her face shined, a smile that drove him over the moon sometimes, he just had to tease her, if she was always this happy, he'd spoil her! "You know that ice is bad for your teeth, and all that junk food is going to get you sick. I'll help you finish your ice cream as well as mine."

"Eeh?! Tomoe! I didn't know you had a sweet tooth!" Nanami giggled, she was getting too cute for him to handle, he couldn't stop blushing now.

Tomoe grumbled, "No, not really..." he was startled when he remembered the operator was standing there watching with a warm smile, "Nanami, pick your prize out."

Her eyes shone even more, "Wow! They're all so cute!" She pointed to the giant stuffed bear, "That one please! I'm going to name him Kuma-kun!" she smiled.

"He's almost as big as you, look he's almost 4 feet tall. You sure you want him?" Tomoe asked as he bit down on a chunk of squid.

Nanami sniffled as he licked more of her ice cream cone, "Of course I do! He's cute, so whenever I'm lonely, I can hug him." Her face was too cute. Tomoe blushed a pale hue of red. He couldn't take it.

"Nanami, let's go sit over there, we can eat there and if there's leftovers we can take them home." Tomoe turned swiftly and proceeded to the edge of the stairway to the shrine since there was no where else to sit.

Nanami chimed, "That'd be nice, my legs are killing me..." she skipped over to the ledge and her lips formed a delighted grin, "Look! The ice cream cone is in a fish shaped cone! Isn't that cool?" she munched on a pocky stick that was in the treat.

"Hey Nanami... you don't need to hug that bear when you're lonely..." Tomoe said, averting his eyes as quickly as he said so. _What am_ _I saying?!_

The girl looked over, a confused daze on her face, "Why?" it was so cute that he couldn't not say what he was going to.

Tomoe was quiet for a while, "Because you have me."

"Tomoe, you can hug me if you're lonely too..." she too averted her eyes. She wanted to cover her face in embarrassment and her heart thumped soundly.

"Nanami, you have ice cream on your face.", his stomach twisted with nervousness for what he was going to do and his heart thumped in his chest.

The girl scoot closer, "Hm? Where?" she turned to him and her cheeks turned rosy when she noticed how close they were. She gasped slightly when Tomoe held her chin in his hand.

"Here..." Tomoe said leaning in closer, glossing over her lips before truly closing the gap with a pink face. Nanami gasped slightly, but she smiled in the kiss and hugged him tightly. His heart fluttered and his tail swished from side to side. Tomoe felt her strands of hair in his fingers and he closed his eyes, melting into the kiss. He was ecstatic and pulled her close. It was warm, so nice, and his action practically melted his brain to a lovey dovey mess. He didn't want to let Nanami go. _His Nanami._ They slowly retracted from the kiss, their lips wet and a content look in their eyes. He was ready for this. They've said it so many times unofficially, but Tomoe was ready. Tomoe took a deep breath. "Nanami will you-"

"Oh look! The bus is here!" The girl shouted, carrying the bag of food and hurried off to the bus, "Come on Tomoe! Let's go home."

Tomoe pouted. _I guess I still need some more time. But I don't mind..._ He boarded on the bus and collapsed into the seat next to Nanami, "Hm." he grunted, "Let's go home." The two smiled before falling asleep on each other's shoulders and rode the bus home. _Let's go home... together Nanami..._

* * *

 **The amount of cuteness in this chapter makes my day. But sorry that this is still a bit longer than usual, I got a bit wound up in the feels and sped wrote through the entire thing forgetting about the size... Heheh oops XP But I felt like I owed you guys some cuteness and fluff. So here ya go! I really enjoyed this small arc, even though it was only like 2 chapters long. I'll try to keep up with my daily posts, but I might not be able to due to the upcoming school year and last minute summer assignments :P But I'll work hard for this story since it's coming out awesome.**


	15. A Morning Shower

**Hi! I'm back** **for the 15th chapter of A Mistake! I'm not really sure of how far my story is going to go, but I'm planning up to 30. Yes, I know that's kind of short/long (depending on what you think) But I'm not exactly sure, so the story might change to be shorter or longer due to the upcoming school year and my schedule.**

* * *

Tomoe groaned as he woke up. He was dead tired and today was a school day, Tomoe really didn't want to go. His legs were sore from all the walking but he shook it off as he turned to the girl next to him. _What happened? Did we fall asleep in the bus?_ He groggily shifted out of the bed and tapped the girl awake, wary of his claws. "Hey, wake up. Wake up Nanami." Her eyes fluttered open and her face redened seeing Tomoe's groggy yet surprising attractive face. "What?" he asked, sweeping the strands of hair out of his face.

"N-Nothing!" she squeaked and ran off into the bathroom with wide eyes. _Why is he so good looking?! Argh!_

Tomoe raised a brow before strolling into the kitchen to see Mamoru climbing onto a chair to reach the cereal box on the top shelf. "Get down from there monkey! You'll get the chairs dirty!" Tomoe hissed as he pulled the boy down who grumbled angrily. Tomoe reached up and grabbed the cereal box for him, "Here, take it monkey."

"It's Mamoru." The child grumbled as he took the milk carton from the fridge and sat down at the table.

Tomoe ignored him, "What happened last night?" He asked as he prepared some tea.

"Well, after you slept with Nanami on the bus..." Mamoru started but was cut off by a blushing Tomoe.

"I did not sleep with her Monkey, we slept next to each other!" Tomoe barked.

Mamoru shrugged, "Sure you did." Tomoe sent him a glare, "It's Mamoru and after it was your stop, Mikage and Mizuki brought you home and I followed. Nanami kicks a lot in her sleep surprisingly."

Nanami opened the bathroom door, "Tomoe! It's your turn." she called as she scurried out of the bathroom in a towel.

"What are you doing?!" Tomoe screeched.

"What?" Nanami asked.

Tomoe fumed, "You're in a house full of men and you walk around in a towel?! It's unsightly!"

"Well I'm sorry! It's just that Mamoru doesn't care and I'm your lover. Shouldn't we feel comfortable in our house?" Nanami scoffed as she tightened her towel.

Tomoe grumbled, "Fine, have it your way." he marched into the bathroom and he brushed his teeth, but when he turned around to the shower, he screamed, "Nanami!"

'What is it this time?!" Nanami growled as she barged into the bathroom. "Look! Now you're in a towel! Now you're unsightly!"

"You barged in! You should've knocked!" Tomoe hissed, he looked at the floor, "Y-You left your..."

Nanami looked at the ground, "Oh! My bra, that's where it went! Thanks Tomoe." she said as she looked up, but her face turned unusually red as she hurried out. He looked at himself and he turned bright red too. His towel was barely on and was dangerously close to his 'foxy bits' (Yes I'll be calling them that because I find it hilarious XD) and his hairs poked out. He gasped loudly and flung open the door as he tightened his towel.

"Y-You didn't see anything did you?!" he was bright red, Nanami was eating cereal at the table with an extremely red face and a 'I regret everything' sort of look on her face while Mamoru helped pack her bag.

Nanami looked up, "I-uh..." she stuttered. She hurried over to the bathroom door so Mamoru wouldn't hear even though he already looked up and was curious. She whispered in his ear, he could feel her face radiate heat and his as well, "Just a lot of the hair and your butt crack..."

"I...uh...Sorry!" he blurted and shut the door. His face red as Tomoe leaned against the door. _What have I done?!_ Tomoe exhaled in embarrassment as he stepped into the shower and washed himself. Tomoe face palmed, to do such things _and_ in front of a girl?! And that girl was Nanami?! Last time he did something that wrong was when he forced himself on top of the girl when he was drunk and tried to sleep with her. Tomoe dressed quickly in the bathroom and walked out, his face still red. Nanami looked up, her face still tinged pink.

"H-Hey Tomoe! Let's get going to school, it's almost time!" Nanami laughed nervously as she slung her book bag over her shoulder.

Tomoe gulped, he couldn't look her in the eye, "Y-Yeah..." he stuttered. For the rest of the day at school, Tomoe couldn't look her in the eye. She of course, forgave him and spoke to him like normal, but he was still jittery. How could he talk to her?! She saw him half naked and saw a lot of his areas by accident! Nanami probably thought of him like a molester by now! But how could he sleep by her when she saw almost all of him?! And they weren't even married yet either! The poor fox was worn out from panicking so much and couldn't work at all when they got home.

"Tomoe." Nanami said, her voice strong as she looked him in the eye.

 _Is she going to freak out?!_ "H-Hmm?" he grunted, but he was still as nervous as ever.

"Don't worry about it. You've seen a lot of me at the beach that one time! Right?" she smiled, _She tries so hard for me... if she's upset she can tell me... Or does feel that she has to comfort me, am I that weak in her eyes? I'm her lover right? Someone she can open up to! Why is she bottling it in?! If this means being her lover, then I don't want to!_

"Nanami..." Tomoe said quietly.

Nanami looked up, "Yeah?"

"Am I a fool?"

Nanami stuttered, what was she going to say?! What could she say? This was all so sudden!"N-No! Not at all Tomoe, you're-"

"Then tell me."

"What are you saying-"

"Am I so weak that you can't even tell me how you feel?! Don't you realize what fools we yokai are?! Am I that weak in your eyes?! You always hide these things from me, you're not planning to leave me again are you?!" Tomoe burst, he didn't even know where all this was coming from, but he couldn't handle it. It was spewing out like a storm.

Nanami's eyes watered, she didn't realize she hurt him like that, she thought she was protecting him, "Tomoe..." she had nothing to say, what could she say? And for him to even think that she might leave him again stung her heart.

"Tell me!" he roared, Tomoe didn't know what he was doing, he tried to stop himself bubbling up, he didn't want to hurt her feelings but his own emotions got the best of him.

Everything was happening so fast that she couldn't comprehend, "No! I-It's just that I don't want to see you hurt like that!"

"But I don't want to see you suffer like that by holding it in!" Tomoe cried out. What was he doing? Where were all these emotions coming from?

Nanami stopped, she wiped her eyes, the girl hadn't thought of it like that, that Tomoe was worried for her. She was strong enough now, but he loved her and cared for her. Tomoe wanted her safe and happy, always. Why couldn't she just make him happy like that? It didn't matter to him if what she revealed hurt him, he just wanted her to be reliant on him. Nanami ran into his arms and sobbed into his chest, "I'm sorry Tomoe! I didn't know..." she hiccuped.

Tomoe was sent flying back into reality, his eyes softened, he didn't mean to hurt her, "Nanami, I'm sorry for hurting you, my emotions got the best of-"

"You didn't hurt me Tomoe..." she whimpered into his chest.

Tomoe's eyes widened, "Hmm?"

She looked up at his face with rosy cheeks and a soggy face, she smiled, "Because you made me realize how much I've hurt you unintentionally by trying to help you. That's why I'm crying, _I'm sorry!"_

Tomoe stood there, he was baffled, yokai didn't have these emotions, did they? He slowly wrapped his arms around her, holding her close. Tomoe had nothing to say. He thought it'd never come out this way, but he hoped his actions would suffice. He nuzzled her neck, "It's fine... you don't have to worry." he breathed as he tickled the tip of her ear.

"So like, are you guys gonna kiss or something? I just want to get my orange on the counter. Can you like move to the side?" Mamoru said as he itched his back.

The two lovers stood there awkwardly, they didn't even realize the monkey was there since they were so swept up in the moment, "U-Uh, yeah! Sorrry Mamoru!" Nanami chimed, she was clearly embarrassed. Tomoe face palmed as he stepped aside and the monkey grabbed his orange and trotted off to his room. The two looked at each other before laughing hysterically. "Hahaha!" Nanami bawled, clutching her sides as she laughed uncontrollably.

"Yes hahahaha!" Tomoe smiled, her sweet voice was ever so calming to him. The two laughed for a while, they didn't know why they were laughing or what they were laughing at, but laughed together. Tomoe swept the girl into her arms. She gasped a bit and her eyes widened before calming once she heard his steady heart beat and his smell cloaked her. "Thank you Nanami..." Tomoe whispered quietly in her ear. She smiled into his chest, a feeling he won't ever get tired of, "Yeah..." she murmured, her warm breath and voice muffled by his shirt.

"Oh, and if you're going to wear a towel, you better have it tied tighter." Nanami giggled, making Tomoe's cheeks rosy up again. _Yep it was his Nanami. His, and only his._

* * *

 **(A/N)**

 **I originally made this chapter to be pure fluff, but I wanted to give it more feel to it. So I hope you enjoyed as per usual! I'm not so sure when Tomoe will propose since he never really did it officially. Still thinking about it though. So it may come up sooner or later, keep a close eye for it since I'm planning to have it soon!**


	16. A Kiss

**YAAAAYYYY! We finally reached 1000 views! I never imagined that my story would go so far, I'm so happy you guys love and enjoy this story, and because of it, I've decided to give you guys a make out chapter! Thank you guys so much for the support, I'm so grateful and excited to continue the story for you guys! Once again, I thank you all, and with that, let's get on to the make out!**

* * *

Tomoe tossed and turned. He could not sleep at all, he was dead tired but sleep just wasn't coming to him. Tomoe yawned, _I suppose some water would help..._ So the kitsune groggily headed to the kitchen in the dead of night, flicking the lights on and cringing at the brightness. Owls hooted outside and the crisp air sneaked into the house through the small open gap in the window to which Tomoe closed. Shuffling to the fridge, he opened it up to see any water bottles since they didn't have the money for a fridge that could dispense water, he needed to find a job soon. The frosted air tickled at his nose and the fox peered inside the fridge. Nothing. It was barren and he used everything up for the meal that night. Tomoe groaned, he looked in deeper and was met with a bottle of sake that Mizuki gave them as a parting gift for the new house. _I suppose this would do..._ Tomoe sighed as he sat down at the table and poured him some sake.

There was nothing to do but to drink until he got even more tired than he already was and just go to bed. But the lights in the room were keeping him from getting even more tired but he was too tired to even turn them off. Tomoe's head swiveled to the side when he heard foot steps and was greeted by a drowsy Nanami with her ears flopped over and her tail trailing behind her. "What are you doing Tomoe?" she yawned as she rubbed her eyes.

"What does it look like?" Tomoe sighed, taking a long sip of sake. This wasn't helping. He shuffled over to the fridge to put the sake back and turned to Nanami, "Let's just go to bed." He trudged over to the girl and dragged her back to their room as her eyes widened. _If she wants it that badly she could've just said so..._

"T-Tomoe!" she squeaked. Her voice high pitched and rang in his ears.

Tomoe turned to her, his breath reaking of sake, "Hmm?" he was dangerously close to her and backed her into a wall.

"I... I'm not ready!" Nanami stuttered.

"Oh..." he sighed, breathing hot air on her neck sending chills down the girl's spine. Tomoe let go of his grip on her small wrists and slipped into the bed. Nanami sighed, he was obviously drunk. She too, but reluctantly slid into bed by his side.

"Tomoe?" she asked softly, she was glad he wasn't fully drunk and forced himself onto her like in the shrine that one time.

He yawned but didn't turn back, "Hmm?" he grunted, his voice was a bit deeper and huskier from the sake.

"Can I help you sleep?" and before Tomoe could respond, she reached out for his ears, "I don't want to... you know, go at it. But I don't mind this..." Nanami groped at his ears earning a hoarse gasp from him. She medled with his ears more and more as his face turned red and his tail swayed. Tomoe's moans became more hearty and deep.

"Nhh! Hah... hah... ah..." Tomoe groaned as he pulled at the covers.

Nanami had done it in his sleep, but never when he was awake, she stretched over his head and licked his ear slowly, recieving a surprised gasp from him and a whimper to keep going. With more confidence, the girl licked a little more and fumbled with the tip of his ear in her mouth. Tomoe's eyes widened and he groaned into her hair, what was he doing?! What was she doing?! But the girl kept at it and it was turning him to mush, he couldn't stop himself! Tomoe groaned more and more, but he wasn't going to let her just have fun.

So by turning over and rolling on top of his lover with cloudied eyes, he leaned down to her face, and pulled at her lip softly. Nanami gasped slightly, but let him in. She never did anything like this before or with Tomoe, but her heart was racing and the pit of her stomach twisted. She felt him explore her, she never really tasted him and he felt nice. She couldn't stop herself either, did she like this? Was this wrong? Tomoe pressed down on her, she could feel his chest on hers and she fumbled with his ears as they kissed. He growled into the kiss and she explored his mouth, she trailed over his sharp canines and tickled the roof of his mouth earning a throaty chuckle from him.

Her breath was hot, but she followed his lead, every thing he did, she followed nervously. Slowly, he trailed his lips down from her and onto her neck, suckling and pulling earning gentle moans from his lover urging him. Tomoe was eager to satisfy and teased her skin softly before piercing down on her. Nanami gasped before Tomoe licked her clean and stared into her eyes. His purple amethyst eyes were cloudy like hers and slit, Nanami could barely see her reflection in his eyes but as far as she could tell, she was a hot mess. Her hair was pooled out on the futon and her face was red as she breathed raggedly.

Tomoe on the other hand was just a little messed up. His hair was dishevled slightly and his kimono was sliding off his shoulder epxposing most of his chest. His ears were pink from her nipping and fondling, but it didn't seem to bother him. Nanami panted, she was exhausted, her tail swayed and intertwined with his, playing almost a tug of war game. She was really exposed, it embarrassed her to see herself, her yukata was sliding off her shoulders and her legs were fully free and wrapped around him. What was she doing?! She was only 17! She had to stop herself but when Tomoe licked her neck slowly, she moaned loudly and griped the blankets underneath her.

Tomoe smirked as he reached up for her ears and wrapped his large warm hands over them, turning Nanami bright red. Nanami closed her eyes shut and gasped out even more. She understood why Tomoe said ears were an intimate part of foxes now, she felt like she was on fire, her mouth and vocal cords moved on their own making her gasp out and moan. But she didn't want him to stop, the fire kept getting bigger every time Tomoe breathed hot air on it and it exploded when he nipped softly.

"Hah! Hah! T... Tomoe!" she cried out, panting hard, Nanami felt like a ticking bomb about to burst any second

Tomoe smirked as he took a long lick, startling the girl and making her moan softly. "I'm not done with you yet..." he growled huskily in her ear, sending warm waves down the girl's spine. But the girl was knocked back into reality.

Nanami shook out of it, "T-Tomoe!" She gasped out, trying to gain her composure, "I'm not ready! I don't want to yet!"

Tomoe frowned, but he understood, he smoothed the girl's hair back as he held her close in his arms, "Hmm..." he grunted, but his voice was still deep and hot on her neck. The two held each other close, they never got this far. Everything before now was just simple kisses, but now, they took a slightly larger step. Usually they averted their gazes when flustered or when they were awkward around each other, but not this time. Tomoe felt so... so right when he was with her, something he never understood when he was by her side. He wouldn't let her go. She was always slipping out of his grasp everytime he reached out, but now, the girl was in his arms and he felt so content.

Nanami snored softly as she slept against Tomoe's chest. Every now and then she'd take all the bed sheets or sleep kick him. He chuckled as he fixed her or tucked her in again. With her by him, he could sleep. Tomoe ran his fingers down her hair and got rid of the knots in there and nuzzled her neck. Tomoe could finally sleep again, and if that was what helped him fall asleep, he wouldn't mind doing it again.

* * *

 **Guys, I just found my new talent, making kiss scenes. Yep, probably one of the most embarrassing talents ever, but still really awesome. But anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this super cute chapter! I always wanted them to like, really _really_ kiss, and it happened! The next chapter: A Shopping Trip**


	17. A Shopping Trip

**Tadaa! It's the 16th chapter of 'A Mistake' and I thoroughly enjoy this story. I find it so much fun to write and I'm excited for this chapter especially! You'll find out why when you read! With that, get on reading!**

* * *

Two days have passed since their little make out session and two haven't been closer. They've talked together more and even kissed again when she asked. Even though she was extremely embarrassed but Tomoe didn't mind at all.

"Tomoe!" Nanami squealed from in their bedroom, "We need to get new clothes for the new season!" The girl rummaged through her bureau and her old suitcase only to find spring and summer clothes. She groaned, today was going to be freezing and the weather was going to drop to 44 degrees Fahrenheit!(about 7 degrees Celsius) She quickly threw on an old sweater of hers and a scarf that was really cute but equally useful. She poked her head out the door, "Tomoe?" The fox was standing in the hall bundled up in his blue kimono and one of his old burgandy scarves. "Let's go shopping!"

"No." Tomoe said coldly, "You want us to buy new clothes when we're already bankrupt?!"

Nanami grumbled, "Or what?! Freeze ourselves this winter? We don't even have a heater!"

"Fine." Tomoe huffed.

Nanami smiled as she slipped into one of her spring jackets when it was really the end of fall and stuck her feet in her little boots. Mamoru scurried up to her with a pouting face, she totally forgot about Mamoru! The monkey would get frost bite! All he had were loincloths and his old summer school boy uniform. He was in his school uniform and it shrunk with him so he's wearing a mini sailor boy uniform which made Nanami squeal. But Nanami sighed as she tucked the little monkey in between her neck and scarf, keeping him warm until they had some clothes for him too. So the small family went out into the chilly autumn wind and into the small store near their house that would save them some money when purchasing.

"We'll buy some things for you guys first since we can get this done easier." Nanami said, bringing the small monkey and Tomoe into the men's section. "Tomoe, you already have some coats and clothes, you just need boots right?"

"I can do this myself. You go take care of your monkey." Tomoe spat causing the girl to laugh awkwardly since she wasn't really expecting that kind of response. Tomoe sighed, he really did need boots though, if he was going to get a job in the mundane world, he couldn't really go to work in socks and sandals.

Nanami chuckled awkwardly, "So Mamoru, what do you need?" the little monkey poked his head from out of Nanami's scarf. He stood there, giving her a look as if trying to say something but he couldn't. Then she realized, he had to turn into a human to talk, but he was in a loincloth and couldn't. She hurried him into a girl's changing room since she was not going to go in the men's room, that would be way too embarrassing for her.

Mamoru quickly changed into his human form once Nanami shut the door and his teeth chattered, "I need like a few things! You know, the basic stuff!" the boy swiftly poofed back into his shikigami form and dove back into the scarf and huddled up to the girl.

Nanami sighed, "You don't really go out with us, especially in your human form, but you said you need basic things so you have to go with Tomoe to buy yourself some underwear." She didn't really mind being like a mom right now, but she couldn't help him and had nothing else to do but throw him over to Tomoe.

The girl stretched her neck up to look for him and when she caught a silver head walk through the aisles in the shoe section, she dashed over, "Tomoe! I need your help!" The fox's head poked up and he looked around for her, only for her to pop up behind him, scaring the living crap out of him. "I need you to buy underwear for Mamoru!"

Tomoe froze, _Who the hell just says that out loud in a store full of people?!_ "Excuse me, what?" Tomoe grumbled as he put the shoes he was trying on back into its box.

"Well Mamoru needs some clothes and underwear so you're going to get him some!" Nanami exclaimed as she grabbed the shoe box Tomoe had in his hands and glanced at the size, "Tomoe, you're a size 11, not 6."

Tomoe sputtered, "Why do I have to get him clothes?! And I'm sorry, I'm not good at these mundane world things, well if you're around 600 years old I thought I have to get size 6!"

"You're 600 years old?" Nanami said surprised, Tomoe didn't look that old. She thought that when she was that old, that she'd be old and gray.

"Well yes, I'm actually 628 years old as of now." Tomoe sighed as he took the box out from the girl's hands.

Nanami looked up, "How old am I then? In yokai years?"

Tomoe glanced at her, taking her image in and thought carefully, "Perhaps... hmm... Yes, you'd be around the age of 547"

Nanami gawked, "I'M THAT OLD?!" the whole store turned to look and Nanami turned a shade of pink.

"Well yes, now will you explain why I need to buy your monkey undergarments?" Tomoe grumbled.

Nanami giggled, "Oh! I forgot to tell you that! Well, I'm a girl and I can't go shopping in the boy's underwear section. And plus, if I'm Mamoru's adoptive mom, then you're like the dad right?" Tomoe's eyes widened, Nanami sputtered once seeing his reaction, "N-No! Not like that! But can you just go with him? I'll go get you some nice boots that'd work for our feet" (Remember that their feet are clawed too!)

Tomoe sighed as the monkey transformed into his normal little boy form with brown fuzzy hair. _Does Nanami think of me as his father in a way? Me? A Father?_ His heart thumped softly in his chest and he became lost in his thoughts before having the corner of his kimino tugged by the boy, "Hey, I don't really think of you as my dad, but if you want, you could. I... I don't really mind."

Tomoe's heart fluttered with joy for a bit before scoffing, "Like I'd be a father for a monkey like you," this earned a truly sad face from the monkey as he marched up the stairs, small tears beginning to form, but the fox continued, "But I won't mind being a father for you."

Mamoru turned around, his face full of joy, he gasped, "Really?! Dad?!" he hesitated at the end but came through with a smile.

Tomoe sighed, "It's Tomoe." Tomoe wasn't sure how to react to being a sort of Father-like presence in this boy's life, but it was the most he could do for him. Tomoe sighed as he ruffled the boy's hair and followed the boy whose face shone like a bright star up the stairs and into the children's section.

Mamoru smiled, "Hey, dad- I mean Tomoe, I'll go get my undies while you wait here." the boy hurried off into the undergarment section and disappeared out of sight.

Tomoe sighed and looked at winter coats for him, one coat would be fine and at least 2 pairs of pants and shirts would be good since he never really wears anything beside his loincloths. The boy soon enough scurried back with his 'undies' which were luckily his size because they forgot to check until they got home. Tomoe held the coat up to Mamoru examining the size, "Turn around." he ordered.

"Hai!" Mamoru smiled, he still had the cheeky smile on his face, _What's so important about a Father? I never had a Father and I came out fine. But I never had one so it's not like I know. What are fathers supposed to do anyways? I'm surprised I never thought about this earlier..._ Tomoe thought as he picked coats on and off the racks and laid them against the boy's chest.

"Do you like this one?" Tomoe huffed as he handed the boy a red puffy winter jacket that fit him well. _He probably likes red since he wears it all the time... Am I good father? I'm not even his actual father, why should I care? But if he is sort of Nanami and my child, I guess I sort of do care... He's our adoptive son. Oh god why does that feel so weird?!_

Mamoru grinned, this was the happiest Tomoe has ever seen him in his entire life, "Yeah!" Tomoe smiled, how could he not? The boy was as happy was could be. In the end, the two happily picked out some more clothes and purchased them before heading down the stairs for Nanami who was waiting on the bench by the stair case.

Mamoru sped down the stairs with a huge smile on his face, "Nanami! Guess what!" Nanami looked up and smiled when she saw the boy and her boyfriend come down the stairs.

"What is it Mamoru? Are you excited about your new clothes?" Nanami smiled as she bent down to his height.

Mamoru grinned, Tomoe didn't even understand how this could keep smiling without having his face hurt. "No! Even better! I got myself a Dad!"

Nanami kept smiling, she thought she heard the boy's words wrong, "What?" Tomoe face palmed, this was going to be awkward.

"Tomoe said he would be my adoptive dad! Sort of, but still! I have a dad! _I have a dad!"_ Mamoru smiled, small happy tears formed in his eyes as he ran into Nanami's arms, smiling into her stomach (He's pretty short since he's only in like 3rd grade)

Nanami petted his head, "I'm so happy for you!" she looked up at Tomoe like 'Are you hearing what I'm hearing?!' The girl couldn't believe that Tomoe would be a father-like figure for Mamoru. Even though Mamoru was a shikigami, she always treated him like he was her own in a way. And now that he was staying with them and didn't really have a use, Mamoru was like a little brother to her or a son. She never really knew.

Tomoe huffed, "Yes... I agreed to be a father-like figure, not his actual dad since he's not my real son." Nanami looked at him stunned, she was speechless, Tomoe did that?

"No way."

"Well it's true..."

"I'm so proud of you Tomoe!" Nanami smiled, leaping into his arms making him drop the bags in surprise.

"O-Oi! We're in a public place here Nanami!" Tomoe sputtered, his face slightly pink.

Nanami let go, but was still smiling, "Let's go home then." So they all left the store in high spirits, Mamoru was the happiest.

"So we're like a family now right?" Mamoru beamed.

Tomoe groaned, "Sure, if that makes you happy." Nanami chuckled, Tomoe was still embarrassed by it, she knew he'd get used to it though.

"Yay!" Mamoru smiled.

* * *

 **(A/N)**

 **I wasn't really sure on the idea of Tomoe like a father figure for Mamoru, but Nanami was like his mom in a way so Tomoe would essentially be his adoptive father. And plus, it's kind of cute seeing Tomoe learn to be a father like figure in Mamoru's life. Are you guys okay with it though? I was iffy on it first too, but don't worry I'm not going to have Mamoru call Tomoe 'Dad' and just use his name like how he does with Nanami. And Tomoe won't really be a real dad, he'll just be a father figure, you get what I'm saying? He'll support Mamoru every now and then like a real dad but won't go around calling Mamoru 'son' that'd just be weird since it's not really in Tomoe's personality to do that. So are you guys fine with that? Because as it said in the story, Nanami is essentially Mamoru's guardian or adoptive parent. And it'd make sense for Tomoe to be a sort of dad-like figure. So is it a 'Yay' or 'Nay'? Just wanna know. :l**


	18. A Visit

**I'm back with the next chapter of 'A Mistake' and this time we're going to see Mikage and Mizuki again! Hope you all enjoy and with that, let's get on to the chapter!**

* * *

Nanami scurried throughout the house, sweeping the floor and wiping down the sofa with a paper towel soaked in water. It works like a charm which is what she learned back in her days with her horrible father. Mamoru helped too by filling the fridge with the food Nanami got at the grocery market and cleaning the balcony from their house. Nanami, independent as usual, was determined to make Tomoe relax for a day. Why? Because she invited Mikage and Mizuki over for a day! But she totally forgot that their house was almost a pig pen! From being busy all the time with school work and Tomoe looking for jobs, they couldn't clean the house up which bugged Tomoe a lot. And yet, Nanami was determined to clean everything up so she could surprise Tomoe.

"Mamoru, did you clean your room?" she asked quietly, almost whispering to the boy who was on the balcony wiping the table clean.

He looked over, under his eyes were little bags which made Nanami really guilty, but the boy whispered back, "Yeah, but I need to make my bed."

"That's fine, I'll do that." Nanami smiled as she tiptoed over to Mamoru's room, wary of the creaky floor boards. The girl tucked everything in and opened the blinds to let some light into the room. Nanami was just about to leave until she remembered that she had to clean the master bedroom, but how could she when Tomoe was a light sleeper and not spilling the beans on the surprise? Well, their room wasn't that messy so it'd be fine. But without realizing it, the girl stepped on the loudest floor board in the whole house. Nanami's hands rushed to her face in shock, "No!" she whispered, but her heart stopped for a second when she heard Tomoe move from behind the door. This time more carefully, Nanami opened the door to the bedroom quietly and peered inside, she giggled.

The fox was fast asleep and hugging a pillow thinking it was Nanami. The girl smiled softly before closing the door to see Mamoru eating oranges at the table, he always liked them, even if they made his hands sticky, "Nanami?" the boy whispered, "Can you peel this for me?"

Nanami smiled softly once more as she peeled the orange for her shikigami and handed it to him, "Hey, what should we do to wake Tomoe up?"

Mamoru grinned, "To wake up Dad- I mean Tomoe, I think we should have Mizuki scare him! That'd be a great way to wake him up!"

Nanami chuckled, "You're glad to have Tomoe be like a dad for you aren't you?" she picked up his orange peels and threw them out without them hitting the side of the trash bag so it wouldn't make the sound of shifting plastic bags.

"Of course I do!" Mamoru beamed, "It's kind of weird and he does make fun of you and tease you, but at school, kids would make fun of me for not having parents. It'd make me sad because kids would go fishing with their dad or go with their dad to the park. I was stuck at the shrine all day and even though I know Tomoe won't do that, I like having him there. Even though he makes fun of me a lot."

Nanami frowned as she pulled him into a hug, "Don't worry Mamoru, that's just Tomoe's way of showing affection."

KNOCK KNOCK

The two looked up, Nanami peered through the peephole, "They're here!" the girl chimed. She patted her clothes of any dust and opened the door only to be tackled by Mizuki.

"NANAMI-CHAN!" He whined, hugging the girl so tight she thought she'd stop breathing.

"H-Hi Mizuki! Mikage, come on in!" Nanami smiled weakly as she welcomed her guests in.

Mikage stepped in and gazed around the house, "Oh, you've definitely decorated house nicely. I'm glad to see that you like it."

Nanami's eyes widened as she realized that she totally forgot to thank Mikage for the house, "Thank you!" she bowed, "We are really grateful for the house!"

Mikage chuckled as Mizuki ran over, "Don't worry Nanami-chan! Mikage doesn't mind!" he looked around, "Hey Nanami? Where's the fox? Or did he leave you?"

"Hm? Oh no, he's just sleeping still. I was planning to surprise him. Hey Mizuki, do you want to go scare him up?" Nanami grinned with Mamoru by her side mouthing out the words, 'Do it! Do it! Just do it!' (Totally not a Shia Labeouf Reference...)

Mizuki smirked, "Of course milady."

"But I'm not your lady and mistress!" Nanami whined, she was excited to be on equal terms to them, but she really couldn't.

Mizuki bursted into the room and his heart froze. Tomoe and Nanami were sleeping together. There were two futons and Tomoe was sleeping on one side meaning that Nanami had to sleeping on the other side every night. Mikage, Tomoe, nor Nanami told him that. He just thought that Mamoru slept on Nanami's futon as usual. He hissed, he wasn't just going to scare Tomoe, he was going to give the fox a heart attack (not literally)Tomoe was holding a pillow and held it close, the snake fumed, the fox wasn't going to get away with this. Poking his head out the door, he whispered loudly to the people outside, "When Tomoe comes out, be all upset and disappointed, especially you Mikage!"

Mikage raised a brow, he felt as if the familiar was going to do something very mischevious, "Why?"

"Shhhh! It's just part of the plan!" Mizuki murmured.

Nanami looked over and giggled, she was excited of what to come.

Mizuki slithered over to the fox, transformation magic would probably scare him the most. So hiding behind the bookshelf, Mizuki transformed the pillow into the worst thing he could imagine. Tsuko from the brothel. Mizuki had Tsuko look all groggily and messed up and knew this would mess with the fox's head. Clearing his voice, Mizuki imitated the female fox's voice and nailed it before he tapped the fox's shoulder and ran off behind the book case again.

"Tomoe-sama!" Mizuki whined from behind the bookcase, imitating Tsuko the best he could. He cringed before purring, "Let's do that again~~"

Tomoe groggily rubbed his eyes and opened his mouth to speak but froze when he saw Tsuko (which was really the pillow) his eyes widened, Mizuki grinned, things were going according to plan.

Tsuko turned over and pressed her chest against him, "Tomoe-sama~ Tomoe-sama~ Tsuko wants to do it again with you... Last night made Tsuko very happy~"

Tomoe stood there, he was frozen like a statue, his hair was disheveled and his kimono slid off his shoulder, "T-Tsuko?!" he screamed.

"Oh Tomoe-sama!~ Please Tomoe-sama~~ Please pleasure Tsuko again~~" Tsuko/pillow purred before licking his ear again.

The fox stood there frozen, processing everything before screaming, "AAAAUGGGHH!" Tomoe backed away on his hands and knees, still locked up from sleeping.

Although it took a lot of magic, Mizuki had the pillow Tsuko crawl over and start to approach his face, Tomoe panicked and pushed the girl off _Tsk, tsk, tsk Tomoe! Pushing girls like that is mean..._ Tomoe gasped and burst through the door, Mizuki grinned. Tomoe's jaw dropped when he saw Mikage there, his face cloudy and dark with disappointment and Nanami sobbing (she was faking it really well) by the table.

"Tomoe. I got you this house to start a life with Nanami, I'm highly disappointed." Mikage sighed.

Tomoe sputtered, his face full of panic and confusion, "I...I" he started to say but he heard Nanami's crying by the table and he turned to her, his face full of guilt, "I-uh...Nanami?" he walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

The girl shook as she cried (she's faking it really good btw) "T-Tomoe! I though you loved me! You even got me pregnant!"

Mizuki's eyes widened, _Woah, she's really good at this... wait, she's not pregnant is she?!_

Tomoe's jaw dropped even more, "B-But we didn't even-"

 _Oh, okay, she's not pregnant..._ Mizuki sighed mentally.

"Yes we did! You don't even remember because already slept with other ladies?!" Nanami shook, Mamoru sent Tomoe a death glare surprising the fox.

"I hate you!" Mamoru glared.

Tomoe froze, "I... I'm sorry Nanami..."

"You think that's enough?!" Nanami sobbed even harder, Mikage look impressed, she was amazing at this!

"Tomoe, Nanami wants a divorce." Mikage sighed.

Tomoe looked as if his world came crashing down on him, his eyes began to water.

Mizuki jumped out from behind him, scaring the fox, "Surprise! We're just kidding!"

Tomoe looked over his face curling from pure devastation, confusion, relief, and then to anger, "I'm going to kill you..." His death glare stronger than usual and practically pierced the snake into a wall as kitsune flame erupted from the center of his palm.

"But you were going to kill Nanami first by making her work while you slept!" Mizuki shot back, making Tomoe's heart beat a bit faster, _Nanami did that?_

 _"GET OVER HERE! I'M GOING TO TURN YOU INTO A PULP!"_ Tomoe roared, Mizuki was a familiar, and even though he wasn't Nanami's anymore, he should've helped.

Mizuki hissed, " _HM?! SORRY, I'M GOING TO TAKE YOUR FUR BEFORE YOU DO THAT!"_

 _"STOP!"_ Nanami wailed as Mikage sighed, it's been a while since that happened and it felt so nostalgic.

Tomoe froze and looked over his shoulder. His heart fluttered a bit, it's been so long since she'd said that and it made him so happy to hear her say that once again. When she was asleep, the girl wouldn't be there and the two familiars just didn't have the will to argue anymore. But now, Mizuki stopped too, he also felt so at ease with Nanami there and even though Nanami isn't his familiar, he froze from remembering the loud fights in the shrine and Nanami stopping them as she burst through the doors screaming. Everything was felt so right, so happy, so nostalgic.

Tomoe looked around, Nanami did do a good job of cleaning, speaking of Nanami, the fox placed his hands on both sides of her, his face serious, and he stared straight into her eyes, something he could always find comfort in. The girl paused and looked at him confused. "I... you're not pregnant right?" Tomoe was embarrassed to ask this, but he sort of had to. He was pretty confused still.

Nanami's face turned from peach, to pink, to bright red in embarrassment and slight anger from being asked this when so many people were watching (even though it's only 2) "Of course not!" she spat, her face cherry red and her eyes clamped shut.

The fox eased his grip on her and let go, _Well that was embarrassing... Ughhh what have I done again?!_ "So this was a prank?" the fox fumed darkly which freaked the girl out a bit and she inched away with a slightly scared face on.

"Eto... Yes?" the girl peeped. It was all quiet until the fox roared.

"I... AAAAUGGH!" Tomoe shook his head and sat down in the chair as he groaned in embarrassment, " BUT WHY THE HELL ARE THEY HERE?!" He pointed at the guests as he face palmed.

Nanami scolded, "Tomoe! They're here for a visit. And you shouldn't scream like that, the other people around our house will hear!"

Mikage smiled from behind as Mizuki whined about not being a part of the conversation, _It's like they're a real family, Tomoe has changed so much and you two are happy with each other... Thank you Nanami, for taking his hand, I couldn't have been prouder..._

* * *

 **Yeah, this was a mostly a prank on Tomoe, but man did I have fun writing this! I hope it wasn't just me who enjoyed and that you enjoyed too. Do you guys have any suggestions for a next chapter? I have an idea but I might do that after. So what do you guys want? I'll try to add it in.**


	19. A Stubborn Tooth

**So as requested, I'll be doing the little tooth chapter for Tomoe and as usual, Nanami tries her best to help! But the problem is, neither of them know how. But because of the new school year, I'm cramming in as many chapters as I can, and because I have a lot of work this year and forgotten summer work chapters may come a lot slower. I may be able to update during the school year, but not daily. There will probably be an update every three days or week, but it's not guaranteed since there is a lot of new changes in my school district this year. So with that, let's get onto the chapter!**

* * *

Tomoe groaned in discomfort as he messily tied his obi to the kimono he wore while he was half asleep. He saw the girl stir from the bed behind him so he quickly hushed himself and went to the bathroom. His teeth were really bugging him for the past few days and it's been progressively getting worse, Tomoe couldn't even bite into a piece of food without chewing it until it was a gross, mushy paste. It made him feel like a sick man and he despised the feeling. Holding his face as close as he could to the mirror, Tomoe opened his mouth and observed at his teeth, picking and feeling the horrid tooth causing this mess. Grumbling, the fox hesitated before attempting to prick his thumb with the tooth. He braced himself for the small prick by closing his eyes shut, but they fluttered open when he didn't feel a thing. Curious now, the fox tried to nick at his thumb again, making sure it wasn't just a mistake. But it was true, the tooth had gotten so dull, it couldn't even work as a good canine tooth.

"Tomoe? Can you hurry it up?" puffed Mamoru from out the door.

Tomoe sighed, "Fine." He quickly washed his hands and brushed his teeth before exiting the room. He opened the door to see Mamoru in his loincloth, it made him chuckled at bit since it's almost winter and the boy hasn't froze yet.

"What's wrong?" the boy asked, gazing into Tomoe's eyes, concern wavered around in the little boy's face. Tomoe sighed, was it that obvious to see what he was thinking?

"Nothing..." Tomoe huffed as he roughly scratched the back of his while he walked out, but Nanami stood outside their door, her face serious.

"Spill it Tomoe." She ordered, her concern for him backed her up into getting him to confess, "I know something's wrong."

Tomoe groaned, "It's nothing-" but the girl popped up close to his face, he pulled his face back but she almost tempting him to close the gap. But Mamoru was there covering his face but peaking through the small cracks of his hands. Tomoe instantly reddened, "Wh-What are you doing?!"

The girl smirked and her pouty lips curled up, "Well, if you say it's nothing, I'll kiss you infront of Mamoru-"

"Don't do it Dad!" Mamoru shrieked, his face slightly red.

Tomoe was about to protest that he was not a 'Dad' but it felt slightly nice. Nanami continued, "If you say what it is, I won't embarrass you." The fox grimaced uncomfortably and fidgeted as Nanami's tail wagged and she sent her hazel brown eyes to his, eyeing him for any answers or slip ups.

"Fine!" Tomoe huffed, turning his face away and crossing his arms as Nanami giggled. "It's my tooth. The damn thing is not sharp enough to bite into anything!"

Nanami quickly relaxed herself from her ready to pounce position and her face became concerned. Tomoe blushed slightly at the thought that she cared for him, but it hurt him slightly as well for her to make such a pained face, "How do we fix it?"

His heart fluttered a tad at the word 'we' but he calmed himself and sighed, he actually hadn't thought of it. "I don't know," Tomoe confessed, "My teeth have never done this." He reluctantly opened up his mouth and pointed to the nuisance tooth and his eyes were narrowed in annoyance.

Nanami leaned in and tapped the tooth, "It's not wiggling, it's just a little dull. What's the big deal?"

"KITSUNE DON'T HAVE DULL CANINES LIKE YOU HUMANS!" Tomoe shouted, but hushed himself when they realized they were in an apartment.

Nanami scoffed sarcastically, "Well I'm sorry and I'm a kitsune now, I'm quite surprised that you didn't realize until now. But why can't we just go to Inari?"

"We can't and yes I can obviously tell you're a kitsune. I fear that Inari is immensly busy due to fox males trying to at least mate before the season ends and pregnant females. What could we do?" Tomoe frowned, his arms crossed but the little monkey boy raised his hand from behind Nanami.

"How about you use a bone? That might help." Mamoru offered, poking out from behind.

Tomoe growled, "Do I look like a dog?"

"But it's not that bad of an idea!" Nanami yipped, her smile was wide as she looked Tomoe in the eye giddily, "Dogs do use bones to sharpen their teeth, and plus I saw you use the pork bone yesterday while you washed the dishes." Tomoe reddened at the statement and Mamoru giggled before being given the stank eye from the fox.

"But-" the fox started but the girl dashed into the kitchen and took the bone from last night's dinner and shoved it in his mouth, muffling his voice, "Mhmmnnh!" Tomoe gasped.

"Chew!" Nanami commanded. Tomoe looked at her uncertain but the girl urged him on with her stern face.

CRUNCH!

Tomoe's eyes widened at the loud snap, but he kept going.

CRUNCH! CRUNCH!

The fox spit the bone out, wiping his tounge clean at the sink of any bone shards, "Augh! That was horrible! Why the hell would you make me do that?!"

"Open up." Nanami ordered, her words strong like a generals.

"Wha-"

"OPEN UP!" Nanami barked, but the fox clamped his mouth shut. But this didn't prevent the girl from forcing his mouth open by pulling his nose up and yanking his chin down unexpectedly. The fox gasped awkwardly with his mouth yanked open and his eyes darted about as he tried not to salivate onto the girl's clawed hand. He pulled his tongue back when Nanami hummed softly, "Hmmm... It seems to have helped, but..." she trailed her fingers over his teeth and yelped when it drew a lot of blood. Embarrassed, Tomoe lapped it up, hoping she didn't see the blood on his tongue. He cringed lightly at the strong taste: slightly salty but thick and even a bit savory. He was a bit disgusted at himself, but he slightly liked it. (NO, TOMOE IS NOT A VAMPIRE! Foxes in the wild actually like the scent and taste of blood sometimes depending on the breed or other reasons)

"Mamoru, can you come over here?" The boy waddled over, stretching his neck to see the teeth, Tomoe was growing more frustrated by the second. He wasn't some damn exhibit at a zoo! "I think his teeth are too sharp now, what do you think Mamoru."

"Well, I don't want to stick my hand down my Dad's throat, but... it does look way too sharp than it usually should." Mamoru gagged when Nanami took her hand out of Tomoe's mouth and the fox ran over to the sink to spit out all the germs and taste of skin.

"So how do we dull it just a little bit?" Nanami inquired to the boy, wondering if he had any good ideas.

"Sandpaper?" he shrugged, but the fox screamed from over the sink.

"HELL NO!"

"Fine..." Nanami sighed, but then it hit her, "I got it!"

"What?" Tomoe groaned, his brow was furrowed making the girl laugh a bit.

"We do what normal people do! Brush our teeth!" Nanami smiled as she dragged him to the bathroom and slathered toothpaste on his dented and slightly chewed up toothbrush. And before Tomoe could respond, Nanami shoved the tooth brush in his mouth and vigorously brushed making his words bubble up into foam.

Tomoe hacked and sputtered as he spit out the foam into the sink, "I can brush my teeth myself!" Tomoe grunted before snatching the toothbrush from her hand and averted his eyes as he brushed softer. Mamoru eyed him though, trying to gaze at a certain angle before Tomoe looked down at him and mumbled, "What?"

"You're not doing it correctly." Mamoru pointed out.

"Pssst, shut up, didn't you just learn a little while ago and you're only 10. I know how to brush my-" Tomoe rambled as he put his brush back into the holder and felt the tip of his tooth.

"Mamoru's right Tomoe, you're not holding it right. You're holding it like the brush is a stick. You're supposed to let your fingers go over the handle and hold it with your thumb." Nanami sighed as she picked the brush back up and held it to his face.

Tomoe's eyes widened, he was not going to have his teeth brushed by her again, he swiftly swatted her hand away and left, "I'm fine, but the problem is that the tooth is still too sharp. Just give it some time." The fox murmured coldly as he left the room, anxious to be alone for some time. Nanami pouted behind him but the fox didn't look behind, if he did look, the girl's smile would entice him back in. So the fox walked back into his room and took a drag of his pipe, letting the smoke wisp out from his lips and dissipated into the city air, Tomoe nibbled at his fingernail like a child, hopping it would wear down his tooth a bit, but it only wore down his claw so he gave it a rest and decided to actually rest for some time. And within minutes of hitting the bed, the fox fell into a sound asleep as Nanami poked her face through the door.

The girl was very bored since there was nothing to do and nothing to watch on the TV. Nanami urged Mamoru earlier to make some friends outside and he did, but it left the girl bummed out and bored to tears. She peered through the small crack in the door and giggled softly at the sight of Tomoe. His lips were parted and his ears folded to his head as small breaths went in and out of his lungs creating a peaceful but oddly cute sound.

With nothing else to do and seeking a bit of thrills, Nanami slipped into the room without a sound and bent down closer to see Tomoe's face as he slept. She knelt by his side of the bed and with a slight blush, Nanami slowly bent down and pecked at his lips. But she gasped when Tomoe in his sleep, yanked her by the collar closer, bringing her in for a full on smooch. Nanami struggled to get out of his grasp but his sleeping lips formed into a faint smile as he held her closer by the waist, pulling the frantic girl in. "T-Tomoe!" Nanami squeaked.

Tomoe chuckled as his brow stopped furrowing, "Heh..." Nanami pulled away from his lips as Tomoe needed air and looked at him tentatively. The man rarely showed this side of him and it made her laugh in the happiest of ways. Nanami brushed the hairs out of his face and poked the tip of his nose and got ready to leave, but gasped out again when she felt his hand tug at her tail, begging her to come back but making her blush madly. Why was she so flustered?! It felt so embarrassing and she didn't know why. "Heh..."

Sighing, Nanami came back to the fox and sat by him once again. Curious, the girl nugded her thumb at his lip and relaxed when he let her in while still asleep. She dove her thumb in and tickled the sharp tooth for a while, it'd gone back to normal now but that wasn't what intrigued her. It was the gentle purr that escaped Tomoe's lips. She laughed quietly at the sound he made, Tomoe was very strong and serious, but he could act so cute from time to time which made the girl cherish these little moments. "Sweet dreams Tomoe..." she whispered in his ear before getting up and smiling. Nanami enjoyed being with Tomoe, and she'd rather be a fox than a god... because she could spend her life with her lovable yet grouchy Tomoe.


	20. A Job

**Hey! I'm back! It's the 20th chapter of 'A Mistake'! I can't believe how far this has gotten! I hope you guys enjoy the chapter, and with that, let's get onto the story!**

* * *

"Nanami," Tomoe grumbled as he shook the girl next to him who he though was determined to sleep in, "Nanami, wake up."

After countless calls, the girl finally fluttered her eyes open and hazily looked around, still half asleep, "Tomoe?" she mouthed confused as she dazed at his charming face.

"What? But nevermind that, there's work to do! What are you doing sleeping in like this?!" Tomoe hissed with his arms crossed.

"But Tomoe~"

"GET UP!" Tomoe screamed sending the girl into the bathroom. He wandered into the kitchen and glanced at the newspaper Mamoru brought in a few days ago. He'd been eyeing this certain job and wanted it badly. If he had this job they didn't have to worry so much. But the payment really bugged him, with tax and other bothers, the amount he'd earn per hour would be 1000 yen! What kind of payment is that?! Tomoe grumbled, he had no choice, it payed the most out of all the ads in the papers recently and it's a job at a gardening center. He managed the shrine's exterior perfectly so it'd be a piece of cake for him.

He heard the bathroom door open and saw the girl walk out, "Good morning Tomoe, I'll make breakfast today." she looked over at him, "Hm? What's that?" she asked as she made herself a cup of tea.

"I'm thinking of getting a job Nanami."

The girl almost choked on her tea, "Y-You are?"

"Should I not?" he asked, _Does she not want me to get a job?_ Tomoe wondered.

"N-No, you should! I just never thought that you'd work for anyone. You're always so independent." Nanami confessed as she put down her tea and sat next to Tomoe at the table, "Which one are you thinking of?"

Tomoe pointed at one of the black and white ads, "I'm thinking of working here." he murmured as he sipped on her tea, not even caring that they shared cups.

She peered down at the paper, "That's not bad, I heard the place is pretty good and the employers are good. But Tomoe, do you even have clothes for the interview?"

"Interview?" Nanami face palmed, this was going to be a long talk...

* * *

She looked up and down at him proudly as Tomoe stood in front of the mirror. He was slightly embarrassed to, but he needed her help with these human clothes. Nanami stretched up and straightened his gray tie and tucked his shirt in a bit more in his pants making the fox blush. "Wha-What are you doing?!" he blurted.

"Tucking your shirt in." Nanami responded, "But tuck your tail in more! It looks like you have an..."

Tomoe gleamed red, he asked her to turn around as he tucked his tail in his undergarments more, she turned around after and combed through his hair. "Are we done?" he asked.

"Yeah, but do you know how to get there? It's quite the walk or are you going to get a taxi?" Nanami questioned.

"I'll be walking." Tomoe sighed as he left the room, "Thank you." he said softly to her.

Nanami giggled as she ran up to him and pecked his cheek earning a surprised look from her lover, "Good luck!"

Tomoe nodded as he left the house and walked down the street with his hands in his pockets. Scowering the town, Tomoe eventually reached his destination and with a straight back and his head held high he opened the door. He didn't care much for the blazer that came with the little outfit Nanami got him due to the fact that he never really felt cold since white foxes are used to the cold, but he kept it on despite the itchiness of it. Turning to the first staff member he saw, Tomoe cleared his throat, "Hello, I'd like to work here. May I talk to your manager?"

The staff member was girl close to Nanami's age, her jaw dropped at the sight of Tomoe, she gawked which made Tomoe chuckle inwardly because if Nanami saw this she'd probably drag him away. "Y-Yes!" squeaked the girl, "Right this way!" She beckoned him to follow her as she led him down the spacious home department store and down to the manager's room. "H-Here!" she stuttered before scampering away.

Tomoe inhaled before sliding the door open and seeing an elderly man at a desk, "Hello there young man! Are you here for a job? Please, come sit."

The disguised fox sat down in the chair but winced slightly when he sat on his tail, "Yes I am. I would like to work in the gardening section."

"Do you have any experience with gardening or work?" smiled the gruff man.

"No, this is my first time looking for a job," said the fox, his face serious, "But I've had experience with landscaping and tending to plants while... while volunteering at a shrine."

"Hm? A shrine you say? The Mikage one? I used to visit that one with my little brother as kids! Hohoho... those were the good times..." chuckled the old man.

"Your name is Arata and your brother's name is Akio right?" questioned the fox, remembering his days at the shrine and the two little twin boys who ran about blowing bubbles around the shrine.

The man's jaw dropped, "H-How'd you know?!"

Tomoe stiffened, "Oh... you left a tube of bubbles at the shrine and it had two little boy names on it, it was very old and I found it one day and figured it may have been yours."

"Hohoho! You have a good memory young man! Tell me, what's your name?" puffed the old man as he put his pen down and set all of his attention on the fox.

"I'm Tomoe Mikage. I'm 23 years old as well." He lied, not revealing his true age of 628.

The man grabbed a paper and scribbled down some words, this man had even worse handwriting than Nanami! "Alright, and where do you live? Do you walk or drive to work? Do you live alone or with others?"

Tomoe grumbled mentally, what's with all these random questions?! "I live in the 10th apartment in the Shinjuku apartment complex, I walk to work, and I live with my fiance and our adopted son."

"Oh!" The old man huffed, not expecting the young looking man to already be engaged and have a son, "So would you like the job?"

 _What kind of question is that?! I obviously do!_ "Yes, I like this area and the plants are beautiful so it'd be nice to see them everyday." Tomoe smiled, trying to charm the old man into giving him the job as cruel as it sounded.

The fellow suddenly got up from his desk and stretched his hand out, "Welcome to Yoshio's Plants, we welcome you to the team."

Tomoe stood there flabbergasted, from what Nanami told him, you usually don't get the job right away and get a letter. The fox nodded and shook the man's hand. "Thank you" he said bowing his head.

The man chortled, "You'll work here every day besides the weekends from 10 A.M to 6 P.M as the plant maintainer. We don't have many people applying for jobs so I might as well give you the job here and now! Am I right?"

"Eto... Yes. Should I wear a uniform?" Tomoe asked, lifting his head up.

"Oh yes! Sorry, I'm quite the forgetful old timer." the manager turned around to some cabinets and busily searched through them before asking, "Your size?"

"A medium please." Tomoe answered, being as respectful as he could.

The man pulled a green apron out and some beige pants and handed it the fox, "Here you go sonny! You can wear whatever shirt you want with it, but please refrain from inappropriate articles of clothing."

Tomoe nodded before quietly leaving, "Thank you sir, have a good day." And as soon as he shut the door behind him, the fox sighed out. Smiling so damn much was hurting his aching face, the fox glanced down at the uniform before sighing out again. It was quite ugly, but he'd have to deal with it for the time being. So the fox trotted on home and clicked the lock open before entering the house. "Tadaima."

Nanami dashed over with Mamoru at her side with hopeful eyes, "Did you get it?!" squealed the boy.

"I got the job supposedly."

"Yaaaaay!" shouted the two and jumped on the poor fox, hugging him tightly with smiling faces. Tomoe squirmed and wriggled out of their grasp but they were too tight on him and it was practically suffocating him.

"What's that?" asked the boy, tugging at the uniform, "Is it what you're supposed to wear? It's kinda ugly."

Tomoe sighed but Nanami chuckled, "I have an idea! How about we watch a movie tonight! At home that is. There's a Christmas special apparently!"

Tomoe scoffed, "A Christmas special in early November? People are crazy..."

"I wanna watch it! I'll get some snacks!" pipped Mamoru as he dashed into the kitchen and grabbed little bags of chips. "Go turn on the TV! It's going to be on in a few minutes if I remember." Tomoe puffed and grabbed the TV remote, switching the little box on.

"What channel?" tersely asked the fox.

"I think it's channel 14. But I'm not sure." Nanami smiled, "There that's it! It's starting!"

Mamoru dashed over and turned the lights off, Tomoe shyly inched closer to Nanami hoping to catch the chance to sit next to her, but the monkey boy dove into the couch between the too, making the fox grumble softly. Tomoe stared at the screen, it was really boring, it was about some little snow man becoming friends with some little kids, what kind of movie is that?! But from what he could tell, Nanami and Mamoru loved it, they laughed and giggled every now and then, they gasped and frowned at the sad parts, they were really childish. Tomoe had nothing to do, so as subtle as he could, he draped his arm over Nanami's shoulder, and luckily for him, she didn't even notice. The snowman jumped around on the screen, taking his little top hat off every now and then before putting it back on and laughing stupidly, it made Tomoe cringe but the girl didn't really care and watched on. What's so appealing to television? Let alone some freaky snowman who came to life and was practically stalking children and pretending to be their friends. This is a child's movie? Humans are strange. Suddenly, Tomoe felt something heavy lean against his side and chuckled when Mamoru fell asleep and was drooped over while leaning on the fox's side.

Tomoe picked the boy up and placed him over his shoulder, "I'm going to go put Mamoru in bed alright. I'll be right back." Nanami turned to him, and nodded before staring back into the screen. Geez, she's such a child. Tomoe slung the boy over his shoulder and trudged to Mamoru's room before tucking him in bed and closing the door. Tomoe yawned as he stepped into the family room, it was getting a little late for him too. Yokai don't usually get tired, but today was a bit stressful on him and wore him out a bit as shameful as it was to him. The fox sat down next to Nanami as she too leaned on him letting a yawn escape her lips as well. Tomoe casually let his arm sit over her shoulder as he held her close and the girl hugged his side.

Trying to not be as awkward, the fox rolled the tip of Nanami's ears in his fingertips, causing her to gasp softly. She looked at him surprised before averting her eyes and blushing, "Well, I guess Mamoru's asleep, so I guess we can do it..." the girl murmured before gazing up at Tomoe with soft eyes, and before he could utter another word, the girl pressed her lips against his and nibbled at his bottom lip.

Tomoe's eyes widened but he closed his eyes and held her close by cupping her face and kissing back, pulling and panting. He felt her hair graze his arm and smiled into the kiss and he smoothed her hair, Tomoe always loved her hair for some reason, he supposed it was because it was so soft.

The male let go of her lips and stretched over her head again, eager to please her once again. He hovered there making the girl whine out impatiently before letting his tongue slide up the ear and breathed onto it, sending little waves down the girl's spine. She moaned out and clutched his silver strands of hair and moaned more and more with each passing lap of his tongue.

Tomoe smirked but gasped too when the girl grabbed his ears too and began to rub both of them making Tomoe groan into her chest, he wanted more. He panted roughly, she was better at this than he was and it was slightly embarrassing, but when Nanami sent him into overdrive by sucking a little on his ear, he swiped Nanami's arms away from his ears and roughly kissed her, biting and pulling over and over.

Nanami sighed into the kiss and unexpectedly pushed him down on the couch and hovered over him, her legs on each side of him and she leaned down on his chest, laying there with a smile on her face. Tomoe breathed gently, his chest moving up and down, pushing the girl up and down too like seesaw. Tomoe was warm and the foxes were holding each other, wrapping their arms around each other and falling into peaceful slumber.

* * *

 **Tadaa! It's the end of the 20th chapter! Of course I'm going to be a bit busier nowadays, but it's not the end yet for the three and as I said before in one of my author's notes, the proposal is coming soon! I'm just waiting for the perfect moment... Which will be the next chapter! Chapter 21: A Question.**


	21. A Question

**Are you guys ready?! It's the proposal chapter for Tomoe and Nanami! You've guys waited for a while and I did sort of tease you guys at the end of the last chapter... but, I'll give it to you guys this time! With that done, let's get on to the proposal!**

* * *

Tomoe was frantically searching his mind, _Where was it?! Where those trees were that she loved? Yukiji loved those- Wait, what am I thinking? Whatever, all that matters is that I find the sa-_

"Tomoe!" Mamoru whined as he ran from his room and flopped onto the fox's stomach who laid on the couch, earning a surprised grunt from the man. "I wanna go get Nanami a surprise gift!"

Tomoe looked up, his face puzzled, "What for?" The monkey sent him a 'are you kidding me?' look.

The monkey cleared his throat and whispered quietly, "Because today's the day that Nanami came to the shrine! When she first became a god dummy! Don't you remember? We have to do something special today Dad- I mean Tomoe! And I know you've been waiting for the perfect chance to say it!"

"W-What?!" Tomoe beamed red, "S-Shut up!"

"And plus, I saw you guys making out yesterday when I heard some... sounds." Mamoru snickered, causing the fox to widen his eyes in embarrassment and gulp, _Did he really see that?! Oh god..._

"Hmph! Sure you did, so what is your surprise?" Tomoe scoffed.

Mamoru giggled, "Man, you're dense! I want you to propose today! But no kissy-kissy stuff, that's gross."

Tomoe became redder than he already was, "Wha?! N-No! We're already engaged. We just hasn't planned our marriage yet!"

"Dad- I mean Tomoe, did you even think of getting her a wedding ring or even an engagement ring? You need to show her that she's already with you and not single. That's the rule in the mundane world! You gotta kiss the girl, kiss the girl~!" teased Mamoru as he puckered his lips and closed his eyes pretending to be Nanami.

Tomoe blocked him with his palm, pressing the boy back, "Go play with your friends!"

Mamoru laughed as he pranced out the apartment door and waved, "Fine! Just don't get too crazy!"

Nanami stumbled into the living room still half asleep, "What was that about?" she mumbled softly making the fox chuckle.

"It's a surprise to see you up this early," he chuckled, Nanami pouted, "Mamoru just went out to play with some friends, that's all." Nanami smiled before sighing and flopping onto the couch next to him as a yawn escaped her lips. "Tired already?"

The girl shook her head as she got up to make herself and Tomoe some tea, but the fox held her back by holding onto her shoulder and smiling as he sat her down and went into the kitchen himself to prepare the tea. "No, I'm just fine." she glanced at the calender, her eyes lit up, it was the day she met Tomoe, "Hey guess what day it is?!"

Tomoe poured the hot water into the cups and stirred the tea, "Of course I do, you became a god today." He mentally thanked Mamoru for reminding him but he felt a little guilty inside. But the fox didn't realize that the girl wasn't referring to that but instead their anniversary.

Nanami pouted slightly before smiling and taking the cup that Tomoe handed to her. "Y-Yeah." She took a long sip of the tea as Tomoe sat next to her, _Had I said something wrong?_ Once again the fox's mind whirled but the girl pecked his cheek softly, "Thanks for the tea." A small blush crept onto Tomoe's cheeks since Nanami never did that in the shrine. Tomoe squirmed a bit in his seat before drinking his tea and placing his cup and Nanami's in the sink.

"I'm going to go out today, I'll be back in the afternoon." Tomoe smiled before waving to the girl and leaving before she could ask where. The fox scurried down the stairs and looked around for the little boy, "Mamoru? Mamoru?!"

Suddenly the boy poked his head from behind a wall, "Tomoe? What?"

Tomoe took a deep breath, "I'm going to get Nanami a ring, let's go." Mamoru smiled and happily tagged along as the two walked down the streets and to jewlers. But a certain thought kept running in his head until Mamoru tugged on his sleave to snap out of it. _Does she care about a ring? I never really wondered if she cared about these human aspects._

"Tomoe!" Mamoru yelled as he tugged on the man's kimono sleeve, "Chose one!" Tomoe looked down, awoken from his daze and peered over the glass cases full of sparkling gems jewels which blinded him slightly. There were so many and the fox skimmed through, he would get Nanami the nicest one, but they were all too flashy for her. Mamoru sighed, totally bored since he was 'dragged' to the shop but it was him who willingly came. "Here, what about this one?" Mamoru whined as he pointed to some random ring which was way too sparkly just so he could get this over with, but the fox simply ignored him and waved a worker over.

"I'd like this one." Tomoe said, his voice dull and with no emotion. Mamoru glanced at the ring and smiled, Nanami would love it. Tomoe paid reluctantly since the ring was so expensive, but he smiled at the ring and left the store. _It's perfect,_ thought the fox, a small smile on the corners of his lips, _She'll love it._

The two strolled home, "Hey Dad?" asked Mamoru, "Sorry, I mean Tomoe. But anyways, where are you going to propose? You're not just going to do it at home, are you? A proposal is apparently an important thing for a girl if I remember from the girls at school. They say it's a special moment they'll never forget. So you have to make it special."

Tomoe scratched the back of his head, wasn't this already special? There was just so much to be done. "No, I already have a place planned." Tomoe murmured as he searched the back of his head for the location of the perfect place he planned. _The place where... where I said it first, and where she promised me. Now that I think of it, are we married? Or are we still engaged? Did we get married without a ceremony? Oh how I remember those times... And being called Himetarou? Hahaha! I remember being so confused by that at first!_

The two opened the door and saw Nanami reading her school books and look up to say "Welcome home!" Tomoe's face instantly felt hot and his palms start to sweat as he hid the small bag behind his legs.

Tomoe cleared his throat but averted his eyes, confusing the girl making her tilt her head cutely and making his heart throb. "I want to show you something." Nanami looked puzzled but she followed him out the door while Mamoru gave the blushing fox a thumbs up and a cheeky grin. Tomoe hid the ring in the sleeve of his haori and led her outside the apartments keeping quiet and causing the girl to be even more puzzled.

"Where are we going Tomoe?" Asked the girl but as soon as the two were in the back of the apartments, Tomoe blushed a bit more but whisked her off her feet and held her in his arms like a princess and flew off startling the girl. "T-Tomoe!" Nanami shrieked. She soon relaxed and pouted, "Tomoe, I can fly on my own you know."

"N-No, you can't." Tomoe shyly whispered, she never saw Tomoe this shy.

"Hm?"

The fox mumbled something she couldn't comprehend, but she smiled softly at his next words, "Because..." he held her close, almost squeezing the girl as he hugged her tightly. _He likes me being close like this doesn't he?_

Suddenly, he placed the girl down and let her get off before he stood back and smiled as the girl gasped and smiled the smile he remembered all those years ago, "Tomoe!" she smiled, "You brought me back here!" And he did, back to the sakura trees where the fox first said he loved Nanami. It amazed him that the trees were still there but his heart still tingled with anticipation. The memories of her back then flooded his head and the fox looked away as the girl smiled happily and ran throughout the small forest. The ring he chose was perfect. A small rose gold band with small diamonds forming the shape of a sakura in the middle.

"Nanami..." Tomoe uttered, his voice gentle.

Nanami looked over from the blossoms to her lover with sparkling eyes, "Yes?"

"I... I've waited a long time to say this, but I want this to be an official. You've promised to be mine in the future and you've kept it. But..." Tomoe murmured, he looked her in the eye, the same way when he confessed to her, with a small blush and his hand covering the side of his face as he thought.

Nanami froze, _Is... Is he going to break up with me?! No... Please no!_

"I want you to be mine, forever. Will... will you allow me to be your husband?"

Tears swelled up in Nanami's eyes. She hiccuped with joy not expecting this, "Yes!" the exclaimed as the fox's face shone with brightness, "Yes Tomoe! I want to be your wife!" The ran into his arms, holding him close and cupped his back her smile was huge while she kissed Tomoe softly. It wasn't like a desperate kiss or a flirty kiss, but a memorable kiss something sweet and warm. Tomoe nuzzled her neck warmly.

"Thank you Tomoe"

Tomoe's heart fluttered in his chest as he slowly took the ring from his sleeve and the girl's eyes widened at the sight of it and ecstatic tears ran down her face. Tomoe looked her in the eye before sliding the elegant ring onto her finger. Nanami gasped at it's beauty and smiled, "Tomoe! If we're getting married here, I need to give you a ring!"

The fox looked awawy embarrassed, he never knew that part, but he hugged the girl and whispered in her ear, "It's nothing but a simple ring, I don't need it to show that I love you."

"But I need it to show that I love you!"

Tomoe's heart jumped at the sound of her words and Nanami who just realized what she said had averted her eyes awkwardly. Tomoe thought to himself, _Nanami is right, she'd want to make me her's too... And I'm only her's._

"Tomoe, let's get married at the shrine, okay?" beamed Nanami.

"Yes, let's get married." nuzzled Tomoe, cherishing this moment and the kitsune in his arms.

* * *

 **(A/N)**

 **It's official! The two are married, well sort of. I'm really glad the two are together and the next chapter is going to continue it! Next chapter: A Matrimony!**


	22. A Matrimony

**I'm back and presenting the 22nd chapter of 'A Mistake'! Man, can you believe how far we've gotten? I'm sort of dreamy about it since I always thought this would end up being one of those fanfics that were forgotten and thrown into the way end of the list. And also, I'm sorry for the wait, I needed a break and I didn't feel to good. Hope you enjoy as per usual, but with that, let's get onto the marriage!**

* * *

Tomoe opened the door with a smile as Nanami hugged his arm possessively. With a twist of the knob, the door sprang open and the two stood there with open jaws as people ran to them.

"SURPRISE!" shouted the crowd. Tomoe looked over to Mamoru who had a cheerful grin.

"Well, I had to make it special when you came back! Hehehe! Don't worry, I cleaned up!" smiled the boy who wore his nice clothes that Tomoe bought him from that memorable shopping trip.

Tomoe gazed around, he couldn't believe it. He was happy. So very happy. Nanami let out an excited shriek, "Ami! Kei-chan!" the girl ran over and hugged the girls, "It's been so long that you actually came to visit!"

Ami sent the girl a warm smile, "Who care's about that?! You're married! Oh! And you're even wearing your pretty hair pin Tomoe-kun gave you!"

Nanami's hand reached up to her hair to feel the hairpin, when was that there? She glanced over to the sly fox who'd been receiving pats on the back as he looked away pretending to be nonchalant about it but truly being a bit shy. _When I was in his arms he did it... What a tricky fox..._

Kei took a picture with her phone, "I'm proud of you girl, after all these countless moron boy friends I had you found yourself one who loved you so much to the point that he traveled a mountain and saved you so many times. He's a keeper!"

"Yeah..." Nanami blushed, "I suppose so!" The two had been through so much to make their love happen. A denial from him at first didn't stop her. Traveling 500 years to the past didn't stop her. What could stop her? And it was the same for him. After so long, they'd be together forever and those words would warm her for eternity.

Nanami turned around and gasped when she realized who was even at their house, there was Himemiko, Kota, Mizuki, Kurama, Mikage, Otohiko, Jirou, Sugioru, and even Onikiri and Kotetsu! The two little shrine spirits ran over with open arms and a teary smile. "Nanami-sama!" they squealed, running into Nanami's arms and holding her tightly.

Nanami giggled as she held them close, "Onikiri! Kotetsu! I'm glad you could make it today!"

"Nevermind that Nanami-sama! We are joyous for your marriage! Would you like to have it at the shrine? It'd be an honor!" Kotetsu smiled.

"Of course I would! Where else would I want to get married!" Nanami cheered as the two spirits flew away merrily to spread the news.

The kitsune gazed around herself, her home was so lively and happy, she just hoped the neighbors wouldn't mind. Nanami looked up to see Tomoe standing by her with a small blush on his face from being so happy and accepted by their friends, "Nanami..." Tomoe trailed.

"Hm?"

Tomoe remained silent for a while, looking into the crowd in front of them instead of her, but still beside her, "You know... Yokai kind don't usually get married. They just... mate and live alone. I..." Nanami looked at his nervous face, he didn't want her to leave him. And she could understand why, after all these years of loneliness, of course he wouldn't want her to leave him. So that's why he was so nervous at the proposal, he wasn't just jittery but he was also worried that if he didn't propose she'd leave him soon.

"Tomoe," Nanami whispered, letting her hand fall from her side and slowly grasped his hand in a firm grip. Tomoe looked at her, a little surprised by her actions, but Nanami continued, "I won't leave you. We've been together so much, I wouldn't even imagine me leaving you." Tomoe's eyes lit up a bit as he looked back into the crowd and tightened his grip on her hand hoping it would work as his response, he mouthed out quietly, "I won't leave you either..." Nanami smiled, at times Tomoe could be so strong and brave and sly, etc, etc, But in reality he's a little shy and lonely. And now that she thought about it, Tomoe didn't have a mom _or_ dad. It was only logical that he didn't want to end up like his parents did. The only person he really cared for at that time was Akura-ou.

The two smiled at each other before going off into the crowd to speak with everyone, their lives were unfolding so perfectly, it was almost like a fairy tale. Nanami took a small step before being called over by Mikage, "Oh Mikage! How's the shrine doing?"

Mikage smiled softly, "It is doing well Nanami. As you already know, Yokai kind doesn't really get married, but do you still want to get married?" His voice growing stern, but Nanami listened.

"Why of course, but what is it with getting married? Is something wrong?" Nanami asked, a worried tone underlies her question.

The god sighed before answering hesitantly, "Well Nanami, when one thing leads to another and you end up have a child. A baby kitsune is hard to take care of and it takes a long time to grow up. A baby kitsune stays young for a longer time and if I remember... A year of age for them is like 5 years until they reach childhood where they grow at a slower pace. They tend to be a handful and are often given to the gods to be taken care of. Tomoe on the other hand was not given to a god right away and grew with Akura-ou causing him to be a dangerous demon. So Tomoe isn't sure if he's okay with a child due to your budget, plans, health, and other things. So give yourself some time. Most kitsune mate to have offspring to serve as shinshi or servants, and I'm sure you and Tomoe wouldn't want that. Having a child and raising him by yourselves will be complicated and the child cannot be introduced to the human world just yet. Until the young one knows how to shapeshift and control his magic, he'll have to live in the shrine or in the world over yonder."

Nanami frowned as she took all this in, "Yes, I understand." she bowed slightly and kept her voice strong even though she felt it quivering since she really wanted a child when she was with Tomoe, "Thank you Mikage."

"Don't be sad, when the time comes, I know your child will be happy." Mikage smiled once more before lifting the girl up.

"Hai..." Nanami nodded before walking off, her mind still focused on it. They wouldn't really have an actual marriage ceremony since it wasn't a custom in kitsune ways but Nanami didn't mind.

But before she could sulk any further, the princess in the room ran up to the girl with Kota by her side, "Nanami! Oh we're so happy for thee!"

Nanami sent a forced smile since she really didn't have much joy, but the princess was eager to keep her happy, "Oh hi Himemiko, and you too Kotaru."

Himemiko grinned, "Oh Nanami, you can't believe it! Kota and I are going to have a baby soon!" Nanami could've sworn she heard Tomoe spit out his water and start coughing loudly from the water across the room.

"Congrats!" Nanami chimed as she pulled the girl in for a lady-like hug. "Do you have a name yet?"

Kotaru came from behind his wife, "No, sorry about that. We don't have a name as of yet for the baby, but he's going to be born soon so we're trying to think of one."

"He?" Nanami asked, wondering if she heard the man right, "The baby is a boy?"

"Yes! Our son shall be born within four months! Thou will attend the 'baby shower' or no? Is thy able to attend?" Himemiko giggled as Nanami squealed and squeezed the girl in the hug.

"I'll see, but I'm excited! I hope all goes well for you." Nanami grinned, but raised a brow when the princess shooed Kota away and whispered in her kitsune ears.

Himemiko bent down and whispered softly, "Himemiko wishes the best for thy as well, after all, tonight is a special night for thee." Nanami blushed a deep rose and the princess chuckled, "Himemiko remembers how the fox familiar slept by thee while thy slept. Fox familiar had a cute face and had thee's hand wrapped on thee possessively! Hehe! So cute!"

Nanami looked up to see Tomoe standing by Nanami with his arms crossed as he refused to face her while a small blush crept onto his cheeks, "I- I did not!" he sputtered as Nanami giggled on how thin skinned he could be. The fox grabbed her wrist and led her away from the princess with a flushed face. Nanami gasped at first but smiled at his careful and kind hold following until he led her to a corner. Tomoe refused to face her still, he was obviously embarrassed, she hadn't seen him this flushed in a long time, "It... It's not I wanted to! I was just taking care of you... nothing really."

"Hm?" Nanami snickered with a raised brow as she bumped her side to him, making him yelp in surprise, "Himemiko said you were hugging me while I slept and you were sleeping with me."

"SLEPT NEXT TO! NOT WITH!" Tomoe shrieked embarrassed as he grunted and walked away. Nanami snickered, he was such a tease today.

Soon enough, the party came to an end since Tomoe had work the next day and he also didn't want Mizuki getting all the guests drunk because he was bored. And with good wishes, everyone left one at a time waving good bye and dropping their gifts off. Mamoru fell asleep during the party with cookie crumbs on his face so Nanami tucked him into bed while Tomoe bowed and said his 'byes' to the guests.

The twosome were exhausted from everything and were still in awe of the day, Nanami picked up some trash and tossed it into the trash bin, "Hey Tomoe,"

"Hm?" grunted the fox as he swept the tile floor.

"Was this all real? I kind of can't believe it." Nanami smiled at her husband.

Tomoe smiled back, "Yeah... I can assure you that this is all real."

"Thanks Tomoe" said the girl as she hugged him from behind. Tomoe sighed as she snuggled her face in his back, he gently patted her arm before going back to his sweeping. "Here, I'll help. We are in a mutual relationship aren't we?" Nanami murmured as she wiggled her arms out of his tight grasp that his upper arms made to lock her in the hug. She stuck her tongue out at him while she picked up the dust pan, he was a bit surprised at her trying to help since he usually did all the work but he didn't really mind.

Nanami bent down to sweep up the dust collected from the floor but Tomoe grumbled, "Baka Nanami, you'll get sick if you inhale all that dirt and dust."

The kitsune pouted, "Hmph! I'm strong enough now and I'm a kitsune, I'm not a weak little bug in your eyes anymore." Nanami swept up all the dust as Tomoe sighed in defeat, he could never win against this girl, when she was human or not she'd always find a way to get to him. But what was it that made him think she was weak? She wasn't a human like she said, and she's not sick anymore either. So what's his problem? Does he care too much? Is he just being protective? Probably, and he didn't really mind that.

Tomoe picked the dust from her hair as she stood up, "You don't get sick but you somehow manage to get all this dust in your hair. Utterly hopeless you are." Tomoe teased, picking the little particles from her hair one at a time.

Nanami scoffed, "At least I don't leave my guard open." and before he could utter another word she tugged at his ears making him gasp out in surprise, he unconsciously whined when she let go causing the girl to snicker so much she held her sides and covered her mouth.

"O-Oi!" Tomoe grumbled as he smoothed the fur on his ears, but his gaze turned from grumpy to sly in a second, "Well you're open too.."

"Eeek!" Nanami squealed as she dashed away from Tomoe as he chased her around the apartment, "Tomoe! Stop chasing me, I'm getting tired of- Kya!" shrieked Nanami as she tripped over a table leg and began to face plant onto the ground but Tomoe grabbed her by the wrist last minute and pulled the girl up as she let a foolish grin seep onto her face as Tomoe sighed.

"Nanami!" shouted the fox as he pulled her up while she laughed sheepishly, Tomoe huffed, "Come on, let's go to bed."

Nanami gasped, "I forgot! It's so late!" The girl darted to the restroom and slammed the door. Tomoe sighed, how did he fall in love with such a klutz of a girl? But to be honest, he didn't really mind.

* * *

 **(A/N)**

 **Tadaa! Here it is! The next chapter is a make out one but one thing leads to another and the two do go at it. No, there's no lemon but if you guys would like I could make a lemon chapter separate from this story but without ear pulling and tail pulling out of respect for Foxes-Rock since she would rather not have her concept used in that way and I am using it on her terms. So if you want I will if not, I won't. It's up to you guys since I do let you guys impact the story some what since I sort of suck at making ideas :P**

 **But with that, I hope you guys enjoyed! Next chapter: A Sentence**


	23. A Sentence

**This is it! The long awaited love scene between Tomoe and Nanami! No, there's no full blown lemon, but it's kind of close, so if you're uncomfortable with it, I'll leave a summary at the end, lets go!**

* * *

Nanami slid into the futon with her lover, she was held close by his strong arms. For some reason, there was a new longing in her chest and she could tell he had it too. But what was it? She couldn't place her finger on it. She thought carefully until she felt a chilly autumn draft slink into the air. She shuddered as Tomoe chuckled.

"To get cold from a simple gust of wind, you really are weak as a bug now that I think about it..." Tomoe chuckled, she felt his chest heave with the sudden laughter.

She pouted grumpily, "I am not. I can make fox fire and turn into a human!"

"Which is the most you can do, get over here or you'll get a cold." He murmured as he swept her even closer and turned her so fast, she didn't even notice that he was staring her in the eye.

She rolled her eyes and sighed into his chest as he ran his fingers through her rich brown locks of the hair. He always had a weird obsession with hair, she never really understood why. Even way back when she was playing as Yukiji, he'd occasionally run his fingers through her hair. Maybe that's why he had his hair so long back then, she never really understood. His hair was short now, even though he wasn't a familiar. Nanami nagged him to cut it so he finally did, he didn't know that it was because it almost always made her nose bleed at how attractive he was.

Attractive

Was she attractive?

Nanami frowned, probably not. "What's wrong?" Tomoe muttered, he was almost asleep by the woozy look on his face. She shifted her head upwards so she could see Tomoe's cute look.

"Nothing!" she smiled.

He ran his fingers down her hair again just like every night, "No it's not..." Tomoe yawned as he shook himself awake.

 _Oh no! Go back to sleep!_ Nanami thought as she had panicked look on her face, _It's nothing! Nothing at all!_

 _"_ It's fine! Don't worry!" The girl smiled as she rubbed the back of his silver ears.

He yelped and his eyes widened, "N-Now you've done it, if you're going to wake me up for that, we'll do it."

"D-Do what?!" she squeaked.

He grinned, "Oh you know..." his warm hands reached up to her face as he pressed his lips onto hers. She gasped slightly before she too, kissed back warmly. Nanami's hands fell from his ears to his back and she felt how muscular he was. She blushed slightly, but did so more when she realized their position: he was towering over her body pressing her down. Her heart started racing as she unintentionally moaned into the kiss and she felt his lips form a wide grin. She quickly let go for air and he grinned. Eager to get the upperhand, she pounced onto him, her tail wagging as she kissed back forcefully. He let out a surprise moan too sending a rush to the girl, she was going to do the first move. Her heart pounded but she held through as she licked the bottom of his lip, she could tell he was thoroughly surprised.

But Tomoe wasn't going to let her have all the fun, he let his tongue spill out and adventure into her mouth, he wanted to know every single part of her. His tounge dipped into her cavern and sucked at her lip. She wanted the upperhand once again, so like a battle, they fought for the permission to adventure into each other's mouth. He tugged at her tongue, and Tomoe felt his true yokai self slowly slip out. But the girl fought back by squeezing through and licking the bottom of his tongue sending waves down each other's spines.

Nanami didn't realize it but she was moaning a lot in the kiss, this was sending Tomoe into overdrive. He flipped her over again so that he was once again in charge. He felt the side of his yukata slowly slide down his shoulder, but he didn't care, his main intention was getting her undressed for his little scheme. They again gasped out for air. He looked down at her, Nanami was victim to his ravishing. Her brown locks were scattered about, she was panting and her chest heaved up and down. Her glowing brown eyes were cloudy with wanting and her cheeks were flushed an adorable hot pink. But he too was victim to her as well, his hair was messily thrown about, his tail was swaying extremely fast, and his cheeks were also tinted pink. They couldn't get enough of each other.

Their breaths could be seen due to the chilly fall night and they were ready to go on.

Tomoe's amethyst eyes burned into her, his pupils were feral like and slit. With a husky voice he looked at her seriously, "Are you ready for..."

"A baby? I am." Nanami finished his sentence with a smile. The smile he always wanted her to have. She ran her hands down his toned chest as he let out a steady sigh, "But my question is, are you ready?"

He looked away embarrassed, "Of course I am..." She giggled, she rarely saw this side of him.

* * *

The two slept in the next morning, completely exhausted and worn out from their passionate work the night before. They slept by each other's side that night in a peaceful slumber. Their clothes were thrown about in the room and the morning light seeped into their room. Nanami was the first to wake up. She felt something pinning her down, she looked over to her side, he was his arm possessively wrapped around her. She giggled to herself, she remembered waking up next to Tomoe when she was Yukiji and freaking out. She tried to squirm out of his vice grip so she could actually get some clothes on but he held her down.

"Don't move yet, not until I wake up..." he murmured.

She felt a vein pop but she smiled.

He sure was the same Tomoe.

She made sure he was fast asleep until she beamed with a great idea. She stretched out for a leaf on the ground and put her thoughts into it before giggling as she turned into Mizuki. She looked at herself, she really did look a lot like Mizuki. She remembered him shirtless when they went to the beach once so she just imagined him in his bathing suit because Tomoe wouldn't see that due to the covers. She cleared her throat, she really did sound like Mizuki too! Woah, these leaves were really good.

"Tomoe-kun!" she whined, she laughed mentally when his eyes shot open and Tomoe looked like he was going to die, "Mizuki-kun is still a little sore, can you let go?"

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! NO WAY!" Tomoe screamed. She was sure he probably woke up the entire apartment complex.

Mamoru ran in, he screamed, "What's wrong Nanami?!" he froze when he saw a half naked Tomoe and Mizuki, "AAAUGH! S-SORRY!" the little monkey boy bolted out with a horrified look on his face.

Well she didn't expect she'd get that much of a hilarious reaction.

She poofed back and she saw Tomoe's reaction turn from horrified, to relieved, to pissed.

Tomoe didn't talk to Nanami for the rest of the day.

* * *

 **(A/N)**

 **Sorry I had way to much fun with the last part! XD For the summary here is how it goes:**

Tomoe and Namani do make out, and eventually one thing leads to another. The next morning as a prank, Nanami transforms herself into Mizuki and when Tomoe wakes up to see a half naked Mizuki and thinks he just did it with Mizuki, you can expect the reaction she got from him. He freaks out and screams causing Mamoru run into the room to see if everything is alright, only to see half naked Tomoe and Mizuki (who is really Nanami under her transformation magic) Of course the monkey boy runs out screaming. The last part has no kissy scenes so if you want to read it, you can.

 **Yep, I did have way to much fun... heheh! The next chapter: A Test**


	24. A Test

**Woah, you guys really loved 'A Moment'! Sort of surprised since it was my first lemon but I'm just gonna roll with it. You guys are asking for more but I'm not really sure. So yay or nay? But with that over with, let's get onto the story!**

* * *

Although it was quite embarrassing at first, the pair quickly became accustomed to each other's bodies. They were a lot closer now, they'd go at it every week or so once Mamoru was out or was outside playing. Weeks passed one by one and the two couldn't be happier, Tomoe got a raise at his job and Nanami was thinking of getting a job at a day-care. The newly weds would occasionally shower together or watch a movie whenever they enough time. But Tomoe would always be the one to ask to shower with him with a blushing face.

Mamoru went to school again and he's been loving it more than ever, since he made some friends with the neighbor's kids, he actually fits in a bit better and even joined the school's track and field team which made Nanami laugh because it was the only sport Mamoru was actually amazing out from being a shikigami who made barriers by running around.

Nanami sipped tea that morning, sipping her hot tea and going through articles about some big buisness dude who had way too much money. Tomoe yawned as he walked into the kitchen, "Oh, you're up. Usually I'm the one who wakes up early" Tomoe snickered causing the girl to put down her newspaper and pout.

"Well I can be an early bird too!" Nanami pouted.

"Early bird?" asked the kitsune, unaware of the term.

"It's a human saying, but anyways, I'm going out to the market. My stomach hurts since I'm hungry and we don't really have food." said the girl, getting up from her chair and kissing Tomoe's cheek before opening the door, "I have nothing else to do really, bye Tomoe. Tell Mamoru that I'm getting a lunch box for him, alright? Thanks, love ya."

Tomoe blushed slightly at her last words but smiled, they were married after all and he slightly enjoyed her words. Walking back into their room with a new futon that the two bought, Tomoe changed into his work uniform and groaned. It was true as Mamoru said, the uniform was ugly. But off to work for him as he opened the door and stepped out.

* * *

Nanami strolled through the aisles of the store, picking up small supplies like toothpaste, bread, milk, a tube of mascara for her job interview, some chapstick hoping that Mamoru would use it, laudry detergent and all those other things they needed and placed it into the small cart. Her stomach ached and she bit down on her lip, she was really hungry for her stomach to hurt this much. She thought her tea would work, but of course it didn't. She strolled through the health care aisles for some allergy medicine for Mamoru.

"Let's see..." Nanami murmured, peering at the bottles on the shelves when she felt someone bump into her, "Oof!" she grunted and turned around to see and elderly woman.

"Oh I'm sorry dear! Can you help me find the..." the old woman started but lowered her voice, "The woman diapers? I'm old you see and I haven't been here, this is the pharmacy right?"

Nanami chuckled softly, "No ma'am, it's the convinence store, here I'll show you where to get them alright? Follow me." She held the frail hand of the woman and led her down the store and into the section she wanted to be in.

The old lady looked Nanami in the eye, "Thank you darling, but your face is pale, are you alright?"

"Yes I'm fine, I'm just a bit hungry even though I already ate." Nanami smiled, but the old lady didn't buy it.

The old lady looked down at Nanami's hand that she was still holding to, a small smile formed on her lips when she saw the ring, "That explains it..." she murmured, "But dear, can you find me the box? I did not bring my glasses today. Sorry for all this trouble."

"Oh it's not a problem ma'am!" Nanami smiled, holding the old woman's hand in both of her's and bending down to her level. Nanami looked at all the boxes on she shelves, trying to find a nice box of elderly diapers for the lady when the lady wandered off to look for something. The disguised kitsune became nervous but simply brushed it aside until the lady came back with a box in her hands.

"Did you find the box?" she asked and smiled warmly when Nanami handed her the box, "Thank you dear. Have a good day now alright?" Nanami nodded and smiled before going back to her shopping.

The girl looked back into her basket and was surprised to see a box of pregnancy tests, her face beamed red, "Huh? I didn't get these..." _How'd this get into my bag? Was it..._ Nanami picked the small blue box and gasped when she saw the amount of money it was worth sticking out of the box, Nanami smiled _The old lady..._

Nanami figured she'd buy it anyways since she didn't want to waste the old lady's wishes and went to pay for her items before leaving. Nanami walked home and thought, _Am I pregnant? With... With Tomoe's child? With our baby? Perhaps I'm just hungry after all, but... As embarrassing as it is, we didn't use protection and we mated. So I am pregnant! I'm pregnant!_

Nanami darted home and burst through the door, throwing all the unnecessary bags onto the floor and grabbed the box of pregnancy test into the bathroom. She was a bit appalled by the instructions, but she followed through and waited eagerly.

She was pregnant

Nanami was pregnant

She was going to have a baby

Nanami was going to have Tomoe's baby

The two minutes felt like a million years. Nanami shook with excitedness, she was going to have Tomoe's baby! They were going to make a family! She was going to be a mother. Nanami was going to be a mother.

Nanami heard a beep and ran over to the two tests she had as fast as light.

 _I'm going to be a mom!_

 _I'm going to have a baby!_

 _A baby with Tomoe!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Nanami gripped the sink counter to prevent herself from crying. But it was useless as tears leaked out and spilled over her rosy cheeks. Small hiccups left her lips and Nanami screamed mentally.

She heard the door knob twist open and it was Mamoru. She waited until he walked off into his room and began to cry silently. Her lungs heaved up and down from hyperventilating all this time.

Nanami threw the tests across the bathroom and saw them clatter onto the tile floor.

Negative

the second one was too

They were both negative.

She wasn't pregnant.

Nanami cried for what felt like an eternity, crawling up into a small ball with her back against the wall. The door knob twisted again and she heard the sound of her husband enter the house. Nanami sobbed a bit more as she hiccuped. She dug her nails into her legs and set her head between her legs. She felt like she was a kid again and her dad saying he'd come to her school's father's day event and never coming.

"Nanami?" Tomoe asked, knocking on the door.

She hiccuped again and wiped her tear stained face.

"Nanami?!" Tomoe asked, slightly worried. She could hear Mamoru.

"Mom has been in there all day, I don't know why" Mamoru told the fox and Nanami sniffled her nose a bit.

"Nanami! I'm coming in!" Tomoe barked but Nanami rubbed her red eyes free of any tears and opened the door, "Nanami?" Tomoe mouthed when he saw her utter wreck face.

She put up a brave smile for him, "Sorry, I just didn't feel too well! I think I just had some spoiled tea" Nanami smiled.

But Tomoe saw straight through her, tea doesn't expire that fast and they just got the tea leaves a little while ago. "Yeah..." Tomoe murmured as he entered the bathroom to wash up from work. He scrubbed his hands of the dirt and washed away any left over fertilizer. Drying his hands with the towel and facing the mirror to fix his hair up some what he spotted something behind him in the mirror. Turning around, Tomoe looked at the little plastic stick and frowned when he saw the words : Not Pregnant

Tomoe frowned, this girl, she was always trying to be strong. It was part of her personality and he couldn't really stop it. Tomoe sighed softly before throwing the sticks into the trash and walking out. He wouldn't say anything to Nanami, he knew he'd just make her more upset and figured it'd help if she'd calmed down on her own even though he just wanted to hug the girl too. But a single thought ran through his head.

 _After all these years, am I finally ready to be a father?_

* * *

 **(A/N)**

 **Yup, I put you guys through a roller coaster of a ride! :P I'm so mean to you guys so sorry about that. But I've got plans for what's up next with the next chapter. Next chapter: A Scent**


	25. A Scent

**I'm back! I know I sort of killed you guys last chapter but don't worry, I've had this planned out in my head for quite a while now. So I'm sorry about toying with your hearts a bit but don't freak out, I'll stitch your hearts back together with this chappie. Also, shout out to NekoJules and Foxes-Rock for the kind comments! They really make my day :) With that over with, let's get onto the chapter!**

* * *

Tomoe went through the halls that day, keeping to himself as weeks passed. Nanami refrained from sex surprisingly, but Tomoe understood. Even though he liked having it, the fox didn't want to pressure his spouse into something she didn't want to do. Weeks passed and Tomoe realized her scent has been increasing greatly recently and decided to investigate.

The fox debated what the smell was, _Maybe Nanami didn't shower... no, Nanami showered yesterday... Maybe she's having her 'full moon' week that she and her friends keep talking about... no, it doesn't feel like that... Then what is it?! Argh!_ Tomoe grumbled mentally.

Nanami was sleeping in their room so Tomoe went in to check up on her only to see her with the covers thrown across the room and her legs all over the place. He quietly tucked her back in and stood by the top of the bed, Tomoe watched her carefully, he was right. Something is different but he couldn't place his finger on it.

Tomoe didn't feel like waking her up since he still needed time to think so he flopped down onto the couch, staring up at the ceiling, _Is she sick? No, her scent would decrease if that was the case... Could Nanami gained some weight? She looks like she did, but her scent increased more than it normally should've... This is allergy season for humans, does Nanami still have some human qualities? No, she's an actual kitsune now, the only things she has with humanity is her bonds and knowledge... Hmmm_

Tomoe checked in with Mamoru and the small boy was still asleep as well, the fox went into the room and petted his small head as he sat on the ledge of the bed. The small boy turned in his sleep and he still had the habit of curling up in his sleep from being a shikigami, but it was stunting his growth slightly so Tomoe straightened him out a bit and tucked him in a bit.

He didn't mind being a dad really, although it was quite a bother taking care of so many people, he liked the smiles he could see on his family's face everyday.

Getting up, he felt something tug on the back of his yukata, turning around Tomoe chuckled at the drowsy face on the boy, "Da- Tomoe?"

Tomoe bent down to the boy, "What?" he grumbled, but his voice was gentle.

"Good morning..." murmured Mamoru as he started to get out of bed.

"Hmm" the fox grunted as he walked off into the kitchen to grab the cereal box for Mamoru and glanced at the time. It wasn't a weekday so time felt rather slow for him, but when the clock read 12:26, Tomoe fumed. _That girl! She's no longer a human or god, and yet she sleeps the entire day away?!_ Mamoru giggled while Tomoe marched off to their rooms while pulling up his sleeves.

"Nanami! Wake up!" Tomoe screeched causing the girl to turn over and cover her head with his pillow, "Oi!" Tomoe snarled, "WAKE UP! How long do you plan to sleep for?!" Nanami groaned and tossed the pillow away.

"Ugh..." Nanami groaned rubbing the back of her head, "What time is it? I'm still tired..."

Tomoe hissed, "12:30 baka! Now get up! There's things to do!" Nanami pouted but groggily got up and made the bed before hobbling over to Tomoe.

"Tomoe~" she murmured, her face dreamy and she grabbed Tomoe into a hug and nuzzled his chest, "Heheh... Tomoe~"

"Ack! N-Nanami?! What are you doing?" Tomoe sputtered as the girl continued to rub her face on his chest, her scent strong.

Nanami gazed up at him, "I'm hungry Tomoe~" she slurred.

Tomoe's eyes widened, something was definitely up with this girl, he pushed her away from him gently and felt her forehead, "Nanami, are you sick?"

"Naaahh I just wanna eat..." Nanami giggled softly, Tomoe raised a brow, Nanami never likes eating breakfast right away and usually has something small to eat first.

"I'll get you some tea then..." Tomoe murmured before turning into the kitchen.

But Nanami pulled him back, her voice whiny and child-like, "No Tomoe! I want _fooooood!"_

"Fine, but go wash up. I'll be in the kitchen." Tomoe sighed, throwing her towel at her face and shoving her off to the bathroom.

"Okaaaay" sighed Nanami, stumbling off into the bathroom. Tomoe face palmed, what was he going to do with a girl like her? She was too cute for his own good. Mamoru waited at the kitchen table working on some school work of his and munched on his cereal while he was at it.

Giggling at the fox, Mamoru laughed "Haha! You turn into mush when Nanami hugs you like that!"

Tomoe snapped, "Hmph! Oh shut it, you turned into mush when I agreed to be your dad."

Mamoru pouted, "Fine, can you help me with homework though? What's 1000 minus 7?" (Did you get the Tokyo Ghoul Ref?! No? Sorry... this is awkward -_-)

"It's obvious monkey! It's 993! Pfft, I didn't think you could get any dumber." Tomoe scoffed causing the monkey to grumble softy.

Mamoru quickly scribbled down the number and closed his math book and moved onto some English papers, "How do you pronounce 'onomatopoeia'?"

"What do I look like? An Englishman? Geez, you know that English is my worst subject." Tomoe grunted.

"Hehe! I got you!" Mamoru snickered but when Tomoe started giving him a noogie and ruffling up his hair Mamoru pouted, "That's not fair! I can't reach you!"

"Then grow faster," Tomoe scoffed handing a glass of milk to the boy, "Take it, you've been curling up when you sleep and it's been stunting your growth." Mamoru eagerly chugged it all down and returned to his work, writing down words and then erasing them. Tomoe sighed at the table when he finished making some porridge for the girl and some miso soup.

The bathroom door knob twisted open and Nanami trudged out, her hair still dripping wet and her eye bags were huge, "Good morning..." she sighed. Tomoe and Mamoru looked at her with confused eyes, the girl was normally cheery and happy in the mornings.

Mamoru put his homework back in his school bag and zippered it up, "I'm going to the library, I'll be home around lunch." Mamoru said, throwing the red school bag over his shoulder and heading out the door.

Tomoe sighed and handed the girl her plate to which she wolfed down quickly, this wasn't Nanami. Something was definitely wrong. Tomoe stood over the girl as she sat and ate her meal. He wrapped his hands around her and rested his head in her neck, taking in her scent. "Tomoe?" asked Nanami, she put her spoon down and patted his head, "What are you doing? Is something wrong?"

Tomoe rested his head in her neck more, letting his head bob a bit whenever he spoke, "Your smell is really strong" His hair grazed the side of Nanami's neck making her giggle a bit from the ticklish feel.

"Well obviously!" Nanami laughed, "You're this close!"

Tomoe stood back and picked the girl up suddenly, shocking the girl making her almost choke on her soup, "Ack! T-Tomoe! What are you doing! Put me down!"

"Hmm... You're heavy too, your chest is a little bigger too..." Tomoe observed making Nanami redden.

"H-Hey!" she whined, flailing in the air, "I just ate alright! And don't stare! Pervert!"

Tomoe put her down letting Nanami catch her breath before she pouted grumpily. Tomoe wrapped his arms around her again, he took in her scent and squished her arms a bit causing Nanami to yelp, "Tomoe! O-oi! That hurt!"

But the fox was already busily thinking, _There's more foxfire in her veins, more than there should be... Nanami is heavier and her chest is slightly larger too... Is... Is she?_ Tomoe opened his mouth to speak as Nanami looked at him completely confused, Tomoe croaked, "Nanami.. Y-

"...You're going to have a baby"

"That's impossible! I did a test and it said no!" Nanami shouted, but you could see the sparkle of hope in her eye.

Tomoe quickly bent down and flipped her shirt up exposing her stomach and placed an ear to it, Nanami shrieked in surprise and pushed him away, "T-Tomoe! What are you doing?!"

The fox looked up at her grumpily, "I'm just checking now stay still!" Tomoe barked pulling his wife close and inhaled, taking in the scent and listened intently as well. Nanami squirmed at the feel of him like that and turned away embarrassed, but Tomoe didn't really care. He just wanted to be sure... To be sure that Nanami had a kit inside of her and that they were parents. Tomoe blushed slightly at the thought of them going at it since he never really imagined that he'd do that with Nanami.

Tomoe got up and looked Nanami in the eye, it was true, his scent receptors had detected another living being inside her womb, a small one, very small. He could smell fur which meant it was a kitsune pup. Tomoe thought it over, he couldn't believe it but it pretty much did make sense. They fell in love, they went at it, he impregnated her, so they'd obviously made a baby. Tomoe's blush grew but he stared Nanami in the eye.

"We're going to be parents, Nanami. You're going to be a mother. And I'm going to be a father."

Nanami's eyes watered and joyful tears started to form at her eyes, "You're joking right?" she squeaked.

"I'm not, would I ever joke about something like this? I can smell the baby inside you." Tomoe sighed but smiled and pulled the teary eyed girl into a hug.

"No way!" Nanami shrieked, looking up with Tomoe with the biggest smile he'd ever seen her have.

Tomoe smiled warmly, "Well those little stick test things you do don't work so... yes way."

"T-Thank you Tomoe! Thank you thank you thank you!" Nanami smiled, her face pink and her eyes glowing brown.

Tomoe rested his hand on her head, calming the happy kitsune in his arms, "Hn...Thank you too, I couldn't be a father if it weren't you Nanami."

Nanami felt like she was dreaming, she and Tomoe were parents, they were going to have a baby. They were going to make a family! She was going to be a mom! A mom! Nanami snuggled her face in Tomoe's chest taking in his smell, he smelt the same but she could never get tired of the feeling. And with Tomoe hugging her too, she was happy. So very happy.

Tomoe was happy too, his tail wagged and his heart pounded against his chest, he was going to be a father after all. During his time with Akura-ou, he never really had the thought of creating a family since it felt so frivolous to him but now that he thought about it, he was glad he waited. He visited the brothel often and indulged in the ladies there but he never really went that far. So his first child was with his Nanami, the one he loved for over 500 years. Tomoe kissed Nanami's hair gently and then her forehead, a smile formed on Nanami's face and Tomoe smiled too.

"Tomoe, how come the test didn't work? I thought I wasn't pregnant." Nanami asked, gazing into Tomoe's amethyst eyes, a confused look in her eyes.

Tomoe brushed the bangs out of Nanami's face and smoothed out her hair, "It's because those frivolous things don't work on yokai kind, let alone kitsunes."

"Then do you know what gender the baby is?!" Nanami squealed, her eyes sparkling with excitement

"What do I look like? Some sort of doctor?" Tomoe grumbled gently, "I can't do that, that's beyond my abilities. Unless we go to a yokai doctor, we don't really know. And plus, I think it's too early. From what I know, a kitsune baby takes an entire year or more. It'll probably-"

"He or she will probably." Nanami corrected making the male sigh, _This girl is already so protective..._

"Will probably be born in March." Tomoe finished

Nanami jumped up and down excitedly, she couldn't wait! She was going to be a mom and she was going to have a family and Mamoru would have a sibling and Tomoe was going to be a dad and... Well she was just way to excited but then it hit her, what Mikage told her at the party. That kitsune kits tend to be a handful and take long to age. Mamoru aged up a human year after 4 years so it wouldn't be that bad since their baby would age just a bit slower. But what made her sad was that she didn't know how long Mamoru would live for and that the baby would age slower once he became a child. But it'd work out, she knew it would.

"But what are we going to name him? Or her." Nanami asked, adding the last part so she wouldn't offend her baby even though it probably can't hear as of now.

Tomoe raised a brow, "I believe that it is too early to decide that Nanami, we need more time."

Nanami nodded childishly with a giddy smile, "Well, where are we going to live? It's November right now so we can still move right?"

Tomoe sighed mentally, he was so hyped up that he didn't even think about their budget, "I'm not sure, the best place to be as of now is the shrine since other yokai will target you if we go to the world over yonder amd I'll have to be by your side all the time."

"Now that I think about it... how are we going to tell everyone? We've got to tell Mizuki, and Onikiri, and Kotetsu, and Mikage obviously, and we've gotta tell Himemiko, and Kota, and we have to tell Ami and Kei-chan, and we gotta tell-" Nanami rambled but Tomoe held a finger to her lips.

"It's fine, but first we need to visit a doctor. You need to stay healthy, I don't want you getting hurt because of the baby, you're more important to me." Tomoe explained, making the girl pout.

"I can handle it! I'm strong! I worry more about the baby than myself!" Nanami declared causing Tomoe to remember the day when Yukiji told him that she didn't care about herself, but the baby instead. He shuddered sightly at the thought... of her death. Tomoe quickly shook the thought out of his head, he was grateful for Nanami, he really was.

"Hm... Just be careful alright?" Tomoe's voice was soft, almost scared or worried for her. Nanami smiled to reassure him, but she didn't have the dragon king's eye anymore, there's a very high chance she could die during child birth. She was also young and the younger you are the more scary it is. So she understood why Tomoe was upset, but she'd hold through.

Nanami looked up to see Tomoe's face close and his breath on her rosy face. With her body moving on it's own, Nanami leaned in closer as Tomoe held her face in his hands and bent down closer. Their lips barely grazing each other's. But then the door knob twisted and the pair's heads shot over to the sound but their faces were still close and their arms wrapped around each other.

Mamoru opened the door with a few books in hand and stopped when he saw the couple close to kissing in the hall way. His jaw dropped and he froze before his face reddened and he walked out again, "If you're going to make out while I'm gone, I'll be out until dinner thank you very much."

Tomoe stuttered as Nanami stood there frozen in place with an extremely red face, Tomoe waved his hands up, "O-oi! W-We can explain! Hey! Mamoru!" The fox ran after the monkey with his mate soon following. Mamoru's face was red as he bawled with laughter as he ran down the cement floor.

Nanami squealed behind her husband, "Kya! That was too embarrassing!" and Tomoe gulped in agreement.

Mamoru scampered down the walk way, "Ewww! Mom and Daddy were kissing! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

"Hey! Don't yell that!" Tomoe blushed as he reached out to the boy who just squeezed out of his each other down the apartment walk ways, their embarrassed faces turned into laughing ones once they starting laughing for no reason at all. They smiled. They laughed. The family laughed. And for once, the family didn't care about disturbing their neighbors because they were just so happy. _So very happy._

* * *

 **(A/N)**

 **Man, that was really fun for me! I really loved making this chapter and I'm thinking of making another fanfic where Nanami and Tomoe are highschoolers (They're normal, no kitsune stuff and what not) But Tomoe helps out in the library and has the scare off the kids who come down to the library to fool around, Nanami is one of them, but the problem is: She's not scared of him. So that leads to her lingering around the library, teasing Tomoe and meddling with him. I think it'd be a cute relationship and I want it to go slow, like really really really slow. I feel like this one fanfic is going too fast and a cute fluff story would be super fun to write.**


	26. A Doctor's Visit

**I'm back! ... Again. Is anyone else bummed out from the 4th Kako-Hen OVA not coming out? I was totally hyped for it until I realized people need time to make the subs too so yeah... I've read the manga and all, but I'm just so excited to see what happens with Tomoe and Nanami under the cherry blossoms and being animated (Yes I know what happens but I'm not going to spoil it for people) With that over with, let's get onto the doctor's visit!**

* * *

Nanami grumbled on the way to the clinic. Of course Tomoe was at her side and he of course bundled her up to the maximum so she wouldn't get cold, but the problem was that she was sweating up a storm inside her 2 layers of long sleeved shirts, 2 sweat jackets, and 3 pairs of sweat pants and socks which were all topped off with a giant puffy parka Tomoe borrowed from a neighbor. Tomoe on the other hand looked like he was practically freezing, the first snow came surprisingly early but Tomoe was walking around in his usual 'socks and sandals', a thin haori, and a white kimono. He even put his scarf on Nanami so now the girl pretty much looked like a giant ball of clothes.

But the couple wasn't going to a normal human clinic, no, they were going to a yokai clinic which was extremely far. Nanami insisted that she could just go to a human clinic if she hid her ears and tail, but her now extremely overprotective husband forbid so.

Mamoru was told to stay home just in case if there were any diagrams of the male or female body. Nanami wouldn't risk it, but Tomoe didn't see the issue in it. But the boy stayed home anyways since he wasn't in the mood to be in the snow which was a huge relief to the girl.

So after what felt like a millennium of trudging through snow, the two finally made it to the doctor's home. They had no other choice but to visit the old squirel doctor who helped them way back when Nanami fell into a coma. It felt like years ago to Tomoe when it'd only been 6 months. Tomoe shuddered at the thought of Nanami in a coma, but shook it off and opened the was sort of surprised when it wasn't an actual office but the hut where the doctor lived, but she walked in with her husband and saw the little doctor sipping some tea and look up, "Mr. Fox, I've been expecting you, is this your wife?"

"Yes, her name is Nanami" Tomoe said as Nanami grumbled since Tomoe didn't have to baby her by doing everything for her.

The doctor got up from his little stool and walked over to a room, "Follow me, I have a room for patients, but Mr. Fox you'll have to wait outside."

"I'm coming too, I'm going to be with my.. my wife the entire time." Tomoe hesitated and it made the squirrel chuckle at how only 6 months ago the fox had said almost the same thing but instead as his 'girl friend'.

The rodent sighed, "Come along then, but remain quiet, I don't want you to be stressing the mother." Tomoe eagerly followed with Nanami. Nanami looked at the small table meant for patients to lie down on, but afraid she'd break it, laid down on the cold floor. But Tomoe insisted she lay down on his haori that he spread onto the ground.

Nanami fidgeted, Tomoe was practically treating her like a princess, he was constantly babying her and making sure that everything was alright. She appreciated the thought, but Nanami was independent and this was driving her crazy slightly. The doctor put on her stethoscope and hobbled over to the girl and asked the girl to expose her stomach please, to which she did with a flushed face.

Tomoe looked away awkwardly, he heard that doctor visits could sometimes be awkward but this was really awkward and since he shoved his way into the check up and had nothing else to do but sit there. The fox slightly regretted it but pushed it aside since all that mattered was Nanami.

After some time of inspecting the doctor fixed her mushroom cap and cleared her throat (I made it a girl to be less awkward but I don't know the squirrel's actual gender) "You are about 3 weeks in, the pup is small but is doing well and you should relax yourself, are you working? The kit is smaller than it should but if you rest the kit should reach to normal size sooner or later."

Nanami sighed in relief as Tomoe spoke up, "When will the kit be born?" Nanami looked over to the doctor too, she was also curious about the due date.

"Likely around the end of March of the year after the next since we are in late November." The doctor replied, but motioned the fox over to her to which he did. Lowering her voice she whispered, "Mr. Fox, there's not a high chance of a safe birth as of now, I know it may be embarrassing but the more intercourse you have the more likely the kit will be born safer since it grows stronger. Foxes do this in the wild so it's understandable that it'd work for kitsune as well. You can also improve success rate by having her stay at home and eat more meat than usual since she needs to have more protein for the baby and more milk."

Tomoe cringed slightly but nodded his head, all of this was so complicated but if it was for Nanami's sake, he'd listen. "Thank you," he turned to a Nanami trying to eavesdrop on the conversation, he held his hand to her and lifted her up, "Come, let's go home."

Nanami nodded cheerfully and her tail wagged, "Yeah!" Tomoe smiled softly at her innocent face and draped her coat over her and zippered it up and the girl waved good bye to the doctor who smiled back warmly as she took a smoke of her pipe.

So hand in hand, the couple walked home with Tomoe walking behind her as a shield from any sudden gusts of cold air and as a pillow if Nanami slipped on any ice so he could catch her. Nanami of course was uncomfortable with the excess amount of tender love and care but she went along with it since she understood Tomoe's feelings.

Tomoe opened the door quickly so they could get inside and the two were greeted by an excited Mamoru. Nanami pulled the boy into a hug and pecked his cheek softly, "We're back Mamoru, did you eat? How was your school? I forgot you had it today."

Tomoe grumbled softly out of envy since he didn't get as much attention, but Mamoru ignored her questions and burst, "What is it?! Am I going to have a brother or sister?!"

Nanami ruffled his hair gently, "Oh Mamoru! It's too early to decide that now, we need a bit more time." Mamoru pouted but turned to Tomoe.

"Da- I mean Tomoe, did you think of a name?!" Mamoru buzzed.

"No, not yet." Tomoe turned to Nanami who nodded lightly, "We're going to need more time since we just found out that... that Mom is going to have a baby yesterday."

Nanami's ears poked up at the word 'Mom' and technically she was a mom to Mamoru, but it felt cutely strange coming from Tomoe's mouth as he blushed softly. "Speaking of just finding out, how'd you find out about our baby Mamoru? We didn't even tell you."

Mamoru fidgeted as he stood and looked away sheepishly, "Hn? What is it? How did you find out?" Tomoe ordered causing Mamoru to 'Eep!' and spill the beans.

"I pretended that I was asleep okay?! Nothing much alright?! It's totally fine!" Mamoru spat, causing Nanami to sigh and pull Mamoru in for a small hug.

"Mamoru... You should've joined us. But that's okay, I don't mind. But don't miss out again because you're scared alright? We don't want to be without you." Nanami cooed leaving Mamoru to sniffle a bit before nodding his head in agreement with a smile. Tomoe grunted, he never got that much attention... But he brushed it aside, she was a mom to him anyways.

Tomoe glanced at the clock, "It's already night, I'll make some dinner." Tomoe wrapped the apron around him as Nanami squeaked.

"Nighttime already?!" Nanami peeped but she smiled shortly after since seeing Tomoe in an apron behind a stove reminded her of her shrine days. She waited until Mamoru walked back into his room to color something until walking up to Tomoe and resting her chin in the crook of his neck. "Thanks Tomoe"

Tomoe looked over his shoulder to see a droopy lidded Nanami, He raised a brow but his lips folded into a smile at the sight of her adorable face, "Hm? For what?"

Nanami yawned gently, "For taking me all the way up to the doctor's place and taking care of me the entire time." Tomoe smiled and patted the back of her head with his free hand.

"I think you should go to bed and rest for a bit, you need to let the baby grow and you need to gain some energy from walking all day." Nanami bobbed her head in agreement and hobbled off to their room to sleep.

Tomoe stirred the meat in the skillet over and over until it reached a dark gold and hummed in pride. It was perfect. They didn't have much meat at home but he made the most for her and stood back contently. Spooning the food onto plates and putting the side of pickled vegetables in small bowls, Tomoe set the table and called them all down, except only Mamoru came.

"Sugoi! You made it really good today Dad!" Mamoru beamed as he plucked a piece of chicken and plopped it into his mouth with a grin.

Tomoe slapped Mamoru's hand away from taking another piece, "It's not all for you monkey!" He lowered his voice, "The doctor said that Nanami needs a lot of meat to gain weight and support the baby, don't take too much."

Mamoru gasped in realization, "Should I go wake up Mom then? She has to come eat to actually gain weight in the first place."

"No, I'll go do it. Hey! Don't just eat the rice then! Eat some vegetables! You're so picky." Tomoe scolded as he tip toed into their room without a sound. The girl was fast asleep on the futon with her hair sprawled out and her legs flung out as usual. Tomoe sighed, she was still the same old Nanami. Bending down to her level and brushing the smooth strands of hair that enticed him, he pushed them aside and tapped her shoulder gently to wake her up. "Nanami?" he cooed, "It's time to wake up."

Nanami stirred a bit but her eyes soon squinted open and she was surprised at first that it was Tomoe instead of Mamoru since she was woken up so sweetly. "Tomoe?" she yawned.

"Wake up, it's time to eat." said the fox as he went back to the dinning table to eat. Soon enough the girl arrived at the table and clapped her hands stating 'Itadakimasu! before diving into her food, wolfing it all down. Mamoru and Tomoe sat there in disbelief as the petite girl was scarfing down her food like she hadn't eaten in days.

Noticing the quietness, Nanami looked up with pieces of food stuck to her face, "Is somthin' wrang?" she asked with a face full of chicken and rice.

"A-Ah! It's nothing, continue eating." Tomoe sputtered waving his hands up as Mamoru sent him a look like 'Seriously? You've got to be kidding me'

"Hm!" Nanami grunted happily as she returned to shoveling food into her mouth. Tomoe and Mamoru watched her eat dumbfounded, they knew that pregnant women could get hungry, but this way way _way_ beyond their expectations.

"E-Eto... Do you want more?" Mamoru chuckled awkwardly as he tried being of help by offering the rest of the rice to the girl.

Nanami's eyes sparkled, "Really? Thanks Mamoru!" she glanced over to Tomoe who had barely eaten anything and was watching the kitsune with stunned eyes, "Can I have it Tomoe?"

"Y-Yeah! Take as much as you like!" Tomoe smiled awkwardly, spooning rice and more vegetables onto Nanami's plate.

The girl was eating way beyond what she usually did and ate the amount that three people could've had. With a belch the usually more refined girl slouched in her chair with a foolish grin on her face, "That was good, thank you for the meal." Nanami patted her belly and sighed happily. She slowly got up and carried the dishes to the sink, "I'll wash the dishes but did you guys watch the news today? It's been a while."

Tomoe quickly got up, "No it's fine, I'll wash the dishes, you can go sit on the sofa Nanami." But Nanami shooed him away as Mamoru clicked the television on.

"Tomoe! You're spoiling me! I want to be able to do at least something!" Nanami whined as she scrubbed the pots and pans. Tomoe grumbled in defeat as he stood behind the girl watching her as she worked.

Tomoe rubbed the back of her ears earning a squeak from the girl, "Tomoe! Don't do that! Ah! H-Hey!" Tomoe snickered at how innocent the girl was but released his grasp on her ears and nuzzled her neck softly, the girl in front of him smiled at his pouty face and swept the hair out of his eyes. "Tomoe, you don't need to baby me all the time, I'm capable of doing things and such until I get really big. Then I'll need to watch out for myself alright? So it's fine Tomoe."

"You reek," Tomoe grumbled causing the girl to 'Eek!' in embarrassment, "You need to take a shower."

"Okay..." Nanami frowned as she placed the last the last dish into the drying rack.

"C-Can I come?"

"Hm?" asked the girl who hadn't had a clue, but when her husband averted his eyes away from her bashfully as a blush crept onto his face she caught on, "Alright, if you want."

Tomoe smiled a bit happily but didn't want to show it to the girl. He turned to Mamoru who was busily watching some television documentary on the Savannah. Pulling her away from the kitchen he smirked, "You ready?"

"Yeah, but don't do anything creepy got it?"

Tomoe slyly responded, a naughty glint in his eyes, "I won't."

"Good, I'll get the towels, you can go in and set the water." Nanami responded as she made way to the cupboard dedicated for the towels. Tomoe smirked, she wouldn't even know what was coming for her. He was such a sly fox, and to be honest, he didn't really mind at all.

* * *

 **(A/N)**

 **No, there won't be a lemon next chapter, if you want just tell me through the reviews. But I won't have anything more than make out scenes in this story since I don't want to change the rating the story has. I'll probably pick up the next chapter with the new family visiting the shrine. Next chapter: A Lonely Snake's Joy**


	27. A Library

**Hey! I'm back (Well obviously) but I wanted to add a bit more fluff and events before the event that would be in the chapter 'A Lonely Snake's Joy' so I am going to install this chapter and another one which will be a surprise! I got the idea of what the surprise chapter would be off from something Foxes-Rock said, so if you're there you have a really subtle clue! As usual, I hope you enjoy and with that over with, let's get onto the fluff!**

* * *

Nanami stirred awake, her whole body ached from the other night. She tossed onto her side to see her kitsune lover and grumbled at how he lied to her the night before. All that she prayed for was that what she did wouldn't hurt the baby. The girl smiled softly at the thought of a child and brushed her hand over her stomach without thinking but her eyes widened when she felt a small bump.

Quickly getting up, Nanami repeated the same action and felt her stomach buldge a bit and when she looked down, her stomach was small, but slightly larger from before. She gasped and was excited to show Tomoe right away, but the kitsune was still asleep and she didn't want to wake him up. She giggled softly when his small breaths when he slept curled into snores and he grasped out for her hand as he slept.

The male had gotten so spoiled from her, he couldn't sleep without her and would cuddle with her whenever they were alone. But Nanami didn't mind, the once crazy and murderous fox has calmed himself and has a child on the way. Nanami kissed his forehead softly as she got up but her husband stirred awake and an eye of his stretched open.

Nanami sighed, she couldn't really hide anything from him as he yawned and got up with her. He was shirtless from the night before and Nanami embrrassdly threw a shirt at his face. Tomoe raised a brow, if she was still his master he would care but she was his wife and she's seen him before without clothes. Tomoe sighed, _What a weird girl, she never makes her mind does she?_

Tomoe yawned, "Good morning Nanami..." Nanami looked away, she was always bashful like this after going at it the night before and Tomoe had grown to not be confused by it.

Nanami threw on a loose shirt and gazed at the time as she shrieked, "Tomoe! You're late for work!"

"It's nothing," Tomoe swatted his hand, "There's construction and the place is closed for the day."

Nanami sighed in relief and made her way to the bathroom, "You are not showering with me now, got it?"

Tomoe groaned, she was such a worrying girl, "Yes, I know." He scooted closer and kissed her cheek softly as she flinched cutely which made him chuckle, "Hmph!"

Nanami pouted childishly and scurried off to the restroom as Tomoe went to the kitchen to sip some morning tea. Mamoru groggily walked in rubbing his eyes, "Ugh... I couldn't sleep at all last night..." Tomoe turned beet red but relaxed when Mamoru continued with, "I woke up in the middle of the morning and couldn't go back to sleep fully..."

Tomoe patted his head and huffed, "Here, take your milk. I heading out to the library, I have nothing else to do really and I need to learn how to take care of cacti."

"Cactuses?" Mamoru inquired but got bopped on the head with Tomoe's fan.

"No, cacti is the plural form of cactus." Tomoe sighed, "Geez, what do they even teach you at school?"

Mamoru shrugged, "Stuff about cursive writing and science like animals and habitats. I like learning about the nocturnal animals."

Tomoe's ears spiked up at the word nocturnal and remembered that when most animals mate, "When we go the library look at plant books with me, your next unit of learning is plant life and their life cycle."

"Oh Dad, the parent meeting is coming up! Can you guys come you guys didn't come last time-"

"No, we are too busy for something like tha-"

"Of course we can go Mamoru!" Nanami smiled as she stepped out of the bathroom, "We are his parents and we need to learn how to be better parents since we already have baby on the way."

Tomoe groaned but Mamoru smiled giddily, "Yay! Tomoe and I are going to the library, are you coming too? It's not that far away, we can take the bus."

Nanami pondered a bit, the doctor did say to rest a bit, but resting all the time wouldn't be too good either, the kitsune nodded her head and beamed, "Yeah! Let's go. But first we need to eat and get changed. Hey Mamoru, do you want me to dress you?"

"N-No!" Mamoru stuttered as Tomoe snickered in the corner but soon started to bawl in laughter, Mamoru glared but crossed his arms and marched into his room, "Thanks Nanami, but I can do it myself!"

Nanami sighed, she looked back at her husband who had a silent conversation with her, Tomoe began to cook as Nanami carefully changed into her clothes in their room. Sleeping has been getting difficult for her nowadays and from watching the pregnant mother shows on TV that she secretly watched away from Tomoe since she didn't want to scare him when he heard of scary possibilities of death and watch the freaky video that explains what happens to a woman's body during pregnancy where the woman's internal organs squeeze up and her bones are slightly crushed, sleeping gets harder the further you go along. So if Nanami was having troubles sleeping now, it'd be a long time of having sleep issues.

Nanami walked out to see a cheerful Tomoe, "Tomoe~!" she whined, _Oh no... the mood swings are coming back..._

Tomoe quickly turned around to gasp slightly when Nanami burrowed her face into his back purring softly, "Hehehe... you smell like Tomoe~!"

"Of course I'll smell like myself, I am a male and not some woman." But he gasped even more and started pant when Nanami started to tickle his ears.

"Your ears are really soft Tomoooeee!" Nanami slurred.

Tomoe's eyelids drooped, "Ah... Nngh..." he panted but when he saw Mamoru frozen staring at the sight (probably mentally scarred) Tomoe's eyes widened in realization as he gently pulled Nanami's arms away from him even though he secretly liked it and looked straight into her woozy fawn colored eyes and their doe shape, "Nanami, please stop. Not now."

His voice was gentle and Nanami gazed at him drunkenly and nodded adorably, "Mmh!" she grunted as she plopped onto her chair at the dining table.

Tomoe groaned, this girl was changing her moods a lot recently since he just looked over at the table with a smile but gawked when Nanami was a sobbing mess since she dropped her chopsticks and was too lazy to reach it. Tomoe rubbed his forehead sighing as Mamoru tried to condole his mother by picking up her spoon and patting her back.

The fox placed the food on the table and Nanami squealed in delight, "Food!" and just like that the girl was scarfing down her food again. The two had gotten used to it by now and are fine with her. December has now rolled by and the snow on the grass and on the road refuses to melt so the family bundled up in their winter clothes and set out into the frosty city. As per usual, Nanami was the most bundled up the most while Mamoru came in second and Tomoe looked like a frozen fox who was shaking slightly.

"Tomoe, are you sure you're not cold?" Nanami asked her husband who was right behind her so he could catch her if she fell.

Tomoe scoffed but his teeth chattered, "Pfft, I'm not weak, I can handle this. I'm not some weak cold blooded lizard."

Nanami glared, "You always need to be better than Mizuki huh?"

Tomoe looked away, "Why yes, I was Mikage's Shrine Familiar until _HE_ came."

Mamoru rubbed his hands out of the cold, "How much farther is the bus stop!?"

Nanami smiled softly with her rosy cheeks and ear muffs cupping her face, "Don't worry Mamoru, we're almost there. I know you want to change into a monkey, but you can't turn back in the library so you can look at books. Here, come a little closer."

Mamoru sighed sadly but edged closer and grinned when Nanami wrapped a thick scarf around him and tucked it in to protect him from the cold and dry air. Tomoe thumped his tail against the sidewalk out of envy but he almost screeched out of surprise and the cold when it landed in a bundle of snow and his eyes widened, "Hm! Come on, let's get going." said the bitter fox as he clamped his warm hand around Nanami's and dragged her forward to the bus stop. Nanami blushed slightly and giggled at his immaturity as she clutched Tomoe's hand a little tighter

"Tomoe..." Nanami trailed sweetly.

The fox turned around with a sour face and furrowed brow, "Hm?" he grunted impatiently. But Nanami quickly silenced him by planting a kiss on his cheek and laughed at how his face grew from a cold gray to a hot pink in a flash. Tomoe put a hand to his cheek where she kissed, "O-oi! Are we allowed to even do that in public?!"

"No one said we couldn't!" Nanami grinned as Tomoe looked away cutely.

Mamoru gagged, "Eeew! Save that for when I'm not here!"

Tomoe eyed him, "Hm?" he pulled at the boys cheeks making him blabber and sputter, "What were you saying now?"

"Tomoe!" Nanami whined as she bopped him on the head with her hand making the male to release the boy unexpectedly and causing Mamoru to grumble as he felt his sore face. "The bus is here! Come on! And don't do that to Mamoru, it'll hurt him."

Mamoru and Tomoe solemly boarded the bus. Mamoru plopped onto the seat, "That didn't hurt Nanami! I'm fine!" he declared, but Nanami blankly pinched his cheek softly and the boy winced. Mamoru pouted at her for undermining his statement but leaned on her as he soon fell asleep.

Nanami patted his head, "He's getting taller isn't he Tomoe?"

Tomoe scoffed, "That midget? He's pint sized compared to all his friends, when I was around his age I was way taller. He's anything but tall." Nanami sighed, her husband could be such a jerk sometimes but she soon leaned onto his shoulder and fell asleep just like the little boy next to her.

Tomoe groaned but smiled softly as he kissed her head softly, she was just too good for him sometimes. The bus whizzed through the city, Tomoe stared out the window as the two leaned against him. The warm heat made him want to sleep inside the bus too but he couldn't but just looking at his family's sleeping face's were enough to appease him as he smoothed out their hair and kissed Nanami's hair softly. He yawned but the bus came to a halt in front of the library, shaking his family awake and paying the fines, they hopped off the bus and into the toasty library.

Tomoe dragged Mamoru with him to look at some books about plants while Nanami slinked off into the maternity section. Her heart pounded slightly as she prayed Tomoe didn't start looking for her, but the husband stayed with the son which relieved the girl. Opening the books and reading them, excerpt at a time which really boring to the girl, she learned. Trimesters, feeding, washing, changing diapers, and all the other things. Nanami tried to cram it all in her head, but at the end of the first book her head was fried. Using the little math skills she had, she guessed that her trimesters were 5 months instead of the 3 months a human mother had which slightly freaked the girl out since the baby could be huge since it was a kitsune but also calmed her since it meant that she had more time to learn.

Nanami sighed but her thoughts imediatly shot to foxes, the girl dashed to the animal section and pulled out the biggest Fox book and flipped to the 'Mating page' right away. Her eyes darted across the pages as she read the passage and tried to avoid all images of foxes banging.

'Foxes often give birth in early or late March. Male foxes and Female foxes have one partner for life until one of them dies early and the other finds a new one. The pair repeatedly mates even if the female is already pregnant. Doing this over and over again can strengthen the kits. Males are very protective and will hide and protect anything important to them severely. The male will bring food to the female occasionally and will sometimes be there during the birth. They will mate repeatedly to ensure success for the kits and will not stop unless the female tells him to. They start their heat near the end of the year. It differs for each type of fox, some will start in fall or in January. They get very sexual and will try to mate. Most of their senses will be completely disregarded as they try to mate and are in their heat. This is also the time of year when most accidents occur since they become so foolish but will be very sexually active and get very horn-' Nanami slammed the book shut with an extremely red face.

She sighed and her mind went straight to Tomoe and she blushed even more to the point that she swore she could've felt steam erupt from her face. "Kya! Why did I even read that?!" Nanami blushed as she banged her head softly against the bookshelf, trying to get the thought out of her head. But she thought it over again, 'They will mate repeatedly to ensure success' Nanami fumed, sure Tomoe was trying to be helpful and worried for her but he was sly and lied to her the night before saying that he wouldn't do anything while they showered, well that was a complete lie.

 _But how did he find that out? Was it just instincts? Wait..._ The girl thought carefully and suddenly thought of when the doctor was talking privately to Tomoe, she sighed. Tomoe was trying really hard wasn't he?

"Nanami?"

Nanami jumped at the sound of a familiar deep voice, _T-Tomoe!_ She turned around to see her husband who cocked his head confused at her bright red face. Steam was practically pouring out of her face as Nanami stood there with a book in hand, "Ack! T-Tomoe! Hi!"

Tomoe raised a brow and looked over at the title of the book, 'THE COMPLETE COLLECTION OF FOXES: Everything from adulthood, raising, mating, mentality, and anatomy' Tomoe's face flushed pink, "Y-You weren't looking at foxes ma-"

Nanami beamed red even more, "Ahaha! No! Of course I wasn't! Hahaha!" Nanami laughed nervously as she threw the book behind her, continuing to laugh even more.

Clearing his throat and bashfully looking away, he coughed, "Well, um... Mamoru is a bit hungry, I'm stopping by the bakery next door. We'll be leaving soon, get whatever books you want and meet us there."

Nanami nodded and hurried away in embarrassment and made sure Tomoe was gone before running to the section of books meant for new mothers. Nanami grumbled, she wasn't one for books but she'd have to learn something and motherhood was totally different from school. Stacking books on top of another, she grabbed a small and somewhat understandable book on motherhood but hid it in a book sleeve of another book, a bed time book for Mamoru that she hoped he'd listen to, and flushed before taking a book on foxes.

Nanami turned over to see a purple haired girl reading a fashion book and beamed as the girl turned around and exclaimed, "Oh! Nanami! It's a plesure to see you here!"

The kitsune nodded, "Himemiko! How are you?"

"I'm great! Oh and guess what?" Himemiko smiled as she put away the book she was reading. "The baby shower for thee baby is this April! Will thou attend?"

"Of course! But when is the baby going to be born?" Nanami questioned.

"April!"

"Ohh..."

"Kota and I thought it'd be more fun to have the baby there! The party shall be held in Tatara Swamp!" Himemiko chimed, "But Nanami, are you feeling well? You've seemed to be a bit pale and gained some weight."

Nanami smiled, she totally forgot to tell anyone about the baby! "Don't worry Himemiko! Tomoe and I are going to have a baby!"

Himemiko hugged the girl tightly and chomped on her teeth excitedly, "Really?! Is thou holding a baby?!"

"Yup!" Nanami grinned, "We don't know what gender the baby will be but he or she is going to be born in March the year after this New Year."

"Congratulation! I know! why don't thee go to the hot springs with Himemiko then!" Himemiko suggested eagerly but Nanami raised a brow.

"Hot Springs?"

"Why yes! The hot springs are good for thou's health and shan't be bad for thou baby's health."

Nanami thought for a moment, "Alright, if it's fine with Tomoe we can all go. Or should it be like those... what's it called? Girl's day out?"

"Whatever thou desires, but I highly doubt that Fox familiar will let you go alone." Himemiko chuckled, "So it's settled, how about next month? Himemiko is busy for all the preparations for the prince."

"Sure! I'll go tell Tomoe, I'll see you then!" Nanami smiled as she waved to the princess and ran off to the front of the library but was greeted by a grumpy Tomoe.

"What took you so long? Just get a book and-" Tomoe rambaled.

Nanami cut him off quickly with a grin, "Guess what Tomoe! I'm going to the hot springs! Unless you want to come so then we can all go!"

Tomoe swiveled his head to the girl, "Excuse me what?! It may not me good for the-"

"Himemiko said it wouldn't, she invited me anyways." piped the girl as Tomoe grunted since he was cut off second time.

Tomoe groaned, "Fine, but I'm coming too, I'm not letting you go alone."

"What if I told you it was a mixed bath?"

Tomoe turned to the girl as fast as light, "Don't worry! It's not!" Nanami teased and Tomoe hissed from being messed around with.

"Fine, but the bus isn't going to wait! Hurry it up!" Tomoe murmured as he grabbed the girl's hand and dragged her into the bus for the trip home. Nanami sighed but whimpered when a gust of cold air slapped her in the face. Tomoe turned around and his grouchy expression lightened, "Here, come closer." he uttered as Tomoe pulled Nanami in and huddled her from the cold. The girl looked up and giggled at the sight of a pink faced Tomoe from the cold with his ears flopped down in embarrassment.

"Don't worry Tomoe! I'll be fine!" Nanami chimed as she pulled away.

But Tomoe snatched her back into his grasp, "How could I not be worried..." Nanami gazed at his face with his eyes averted, "I want you to be safe."

Nanami smiled softly as she brushed the hair out of his face, "Alright then... If you want to." Tomoe grinned slightly and sat next to her on the bus as Mamoru reverted back to his monkey form and snuggled in the crook of her neck. Once again the two fell asleep leaving Tomoe to stand guard for them. Tomoe sighed as the day came to an end the bus halted to their stop. Careful not to awake his wife for she needed rest greatly, he gently put her over his shoulder and walked out of the bus not even realizing people were staring at him like he was crazy since he lifted a girl up without a sweat and just left like it was no big deal. But the fox didn't care as he unlocked the apartment and set the girl down in their futon and carried Mamoru to his room.

Tomoe yawned, it was a long day for them all and went to the kitchen to grab some tea but saw the books Nanami had in her bag and decided to take a glance at it. He pulled out the books one by one and gawked at the sight of the fox book, he blushed before opening it up to the slightly crinkled page that Nanami was reading earlier. His eyes widened and his jaw dropped as he read. _My lord, this girl has tainted her eyes by such words... Don't tell me she read this... What the hell?! This is too embarrassing..._ Tomoe slammed the book shut at the word, 'sexual' Tomoe gagged, all of this was messing with his head but at least he knew how to be a better father in a sense.

Brushing his teeth and slipping under the futon covers, Tomoe glanced over at the sleeping kitsune next to him and smiled softly as he kissed her hair. _This girl is going to have a child... my child... Am I ready? I suppose so. I'm going to be father since I impre- What am I thinking?! Such vulgar thoughts... I need to sleep..._ Wrapping his arm around Nanami and holding her close, Tomoe nuzzled her cheek lightly, _Nanami needs her rest too, and so does the kit... Sleep tight you two... Sleep tight..._

* * *

 **(A/N)**

 **Sorry, this chapter was a bit long but I enjoyed writing it actually. I've also come to a conclusion that the story will go on past 30 chapters! I realized that I really love this story and I don't want it to end. It'll probably stretch to 50 chapters or even more now that I think about it. Also, shout out to NellerBellerz** **Her review made me really happy so I thoroughly thank you for that. And I finally found the final Kako-Hen episode on youtube in full** **Japanese. It was so wonderful and the kiss man! Da kiss! The first ever kiss that wasn't really a contract but a lover's kiss! (Besides the one in season 1 but that was never in the manga) Next chapter: A Hot Spring**


	28. A Hot Spring Fox

**Hehe! I changed the title but I've been so excited for this chapter! \\(-,-)/ *sighs in exhaustion* Kya! I'm so hyped for this cute fluff chapter. I wanted to publish a chapter before school starts tomorrow. I will probably update once a week or even every two weeks depending on my schedule which is why I wanted to bring out a lot of good chapters before school started. Well with that excitement over with XD, let's get to the Hot Springs!**

* * *

Tomoe let out a loud yawn with his silver ears flopped down while he stretched his arms out. An amethyst eye peaked out from under his eyelid expecting to see his wife by him but was instead presented with the sound of rustling in the kitchen. The kitsune raised a brow as he headed to the kitchen to see his wife raring to go. He slipped on a thin haori but shuddered from the cold, Tomoe yawned once more as his eyes fluttered slightly while his wife was shoving things into a huge duffel bag. "Nanami, what are you doing?" he asked from behind the excited girl, picking her up and placing her to the side as she let out a surprised squeak.

"A-Ah! Tomoe!" Nanami yelped and pouted at her husband who was blocking her from the bag, "I'm packing for the hot springs! Now let me through!" whined the girl but Tomoe blocked her once more.

"I'll do that, but what are you doing out of bed so early? Sit down while I get you something. You need to learn that I will provide you the things you need. Don't go doing stupid things like that, I don't want you overworking yourself. It could be bad for... _our kit."_ He hesitated at the last two words since he was starting to be accustomed to being a father.

Nanami raised a brow, "Where'd you hear that from Tomoe?"

Tomoe felt his gut drop a bit but shook it off and lied, "The doctor."

"You read my book didn't you?" Seeing a chill run down Tomoe's spine, she took it as a yes and sighed while sipping the tea he handed her. "Geez Tomoe, you should've just told me. Lying isn't very polite." Nanami murmured, bending her face down for another mouthful of tea.

The fox ran a hand down his silver strands, "Hm" but his ears poked up at the sound of knocking at the door, he glanced at Nanami for an explaination but the girl looked away sheepishly, Tomoe hissed but opened the door, but forgetting the fact that he was only in a thin haori that exposed his chest and a hakama. Nanami choked on her tea, "T-Tomoe! Don't-!"

But Tomoe opened the door to Himemiko and Kota already as he turned around and looked down at himself before almost screaming. Himemiko and Kota beamed red as Nanami coughed on the tea she inhaled accidentally. Tomoe sputtered with his face pink, pulling his haori closer to him, "I- I'm deeply sorry for that. Please excuse me."

Tomoe dashed for their room glaring at Nanami as she burst into a fit of giggles, "Hahaha! H-Himemiko! I'm sorry for that!" she wheezed. From being a kitsune she unintentionally became a bit more teasing and mischevious, but she didn't really mind. "Sorry, we're not ready yet. Would you like to watch some television while you wait? I do have some maternity books from the library, if you'd like to, I don't mind you reading them."

Himemiko nodded, "That is fine for now Nanami, Kota and I will wait at the small shop by thou's house. Himemiko needs to purchase articles of clothing for Himemiko's prince."

Nanami smiled in agreement, "Okay, Tomoe and I will go over there once we're ready. Sorry for the delay." she chuckled awkwardly with her hand stretched to the back of her head. She waved to the couple as they left to the store and was immediatly met with a frowning Tomoe. "O-Oh! Tomoe-!"

"Why didn't you tell me that they were coming!" Tomoe spat, his voice harsh, Nanami frowned as her voice quivered slightly.

"I'm sorry... It never really came to me..."

"Well it should next time. Hurry and get dressed. We shouldn't keep them waiting for long _after what happened earlier._ " Tomoe groaned running a hand through his hair and marching off to the kitchen to pack some more things.

Nanami nodded, even though he isn't her familiar he's always watching out for her and is always a bit strict. She decided to wake up Mamoru first so the kitsune stoped by his room and shook the little boy awake who rolled over and yawned, "Wake up Mamoru, we're going to the hot springs today. Should I help you pack or are you alright?"

The shikigami instantly woke up, "N-No! I'm fine, I can do it myself!" Mamoru whined as he crossed his arms. Nanami chuckled as she kissed the boy's head and went off to her room to change into a warm jacket with a cute scarf to match along with her favorite tights she occasionally wore. Stepping out, she was greeted by a Tomoe who was ready to go and his weird looking hat on his head which prevented his ears from showing.

"Here," grunted the fox approaching her as she shut her eyes closed "I made one for you."

Nanami squinted an eye open and felt a rustle on her head, her hands flew up to the top and groaned at the embarrassing feel. He made her a purple version of his own hat which brought the girl back to her high school days of coming to school hiding her land god's mark. She sighed but a flash of lime green caught her eye. Craning her neck, there was another hat in Tomoe's hands, "What's that?" Asked the girl, tugging at the lime hat in Tomoe's hands but he pulled it away.

"Nothing of your concern." Tomoe curtly replied making Nanami pout.

"Can I see it then?"

"No, you can't."

"Ugh..You're so secretive when you want to Tomoe..."

"Not my problem since you're an open book." he teased as a vein popped

" _Wow, thanks Tomoe!"_ sarcastically remarked the girl.

"You are thoroughly welcome then."

Nanami grumbled as he began to fold the hat with his back to her, but as she looked over his shoulder secretly, Nanami smiled. It was a baby's hat and it was in a lime green that would be cute for both genders. There was even a nice little baby bird pin for decoration. Nanami grinned, she'd keep it a secret that she saw it, but it really did make her glad to have a husband like Tomoe.

Mamoru skipped into the room, completely unaware of the situation, "Come on! Let's get going you slowpokes!" huffed the boy as he marched in.

Tomoe smirked and sent a teaseful look to Nanami, "I was just to say the same." Nanami glared and let a low growl before grouchily leaving the apartment which her obnoxiously chuckling husband who was just trying to get under his skin and her shikigami who was incredibly excited.

* * *

After a long bus ride, the small group made it to the Kyoto Hot Springs which were surprisingly farther than expected. Cheerfully hopping off and stepping into the city, the princess grinned, "Time for thee's Hot Springs!" Kota chuckled happily, taking Himemiko by the hand and leading her off into the entrance of the area.

Nanami and Tomoe stood there awkwardly as if forgotten while Mamoru groggily leaped off the bus whilst rubbing his eyes. Nanami laughed awkwardly, "Ahahah! Uh... Let's go in too, right?"

Tomoe nodded unsure actually but the two did so and were met by the person at the counter, "Are you with them? They said they were coming with others." The trio nodded and the woman smiled, "Right this way please!"

Leading the family down the hall and separating them by their genders, Nanami waved to Tomoe before entering the changing room for females, "Have fun alright?"

Tomoe smirked, "I suppose, enjoy yourself as well."

Mamoru whined, "I wanna go with Nanami though!"

Tomoe slapped the back of his head gently scolding the shikigami, "You're a boy, you're different, go in and change." Mamoru pouted and waved to Nanami somberly as he entered letting Nanami to smile and wave back at his cuteness. Tomoe averted his eyes, "Hm, take care."

Nanami nodded as she walked into the room to change. Soon enough, the woman was in a towel and her hair tied up messily as she dipped into the water. "Ahhh, the water is really nice..." sighed the girl as the let her back rest against the wall and had a stupid relaxed grin.

Himemiko smiled from the other side, "Himemiko glad to see thou is enjoying your time."

Nanami shot her eyes opened and totally forgot that Himemiko was there, "A-Ah! Thank you! I hope you enjoy it too, the water is really nice. Hah... I could fall asleep in here really!"

The princess chuckled, "The same with me... It is soothing and relaxing for thou's body so it should help calm the baby." She stretched her back a bit and smiled, "Nanami, what gender would you like your baby to be?"

Nanami raised a brow, she hadn't really thought of it, "I'm not exactly sure, a girl would be nice since we have Mamoru but I wouldn't mind a boy."

"That's good to hear," chimed the catfish as she slowly exited the water, "I should be going, the sky is getting dark and staying too long may not be good for Himemiko's prince."

Nanami nodded before slipping out as well, "I should get going too then." Drying herself and wringing her hair dry, the girl yawned and smiled as she felt the lump on her stomach increase slightly in comparison to the month before. Her stomach was pushing out more and every now and then, a small kick would hit her as she giggled. She was really sleepy from the bath so when she saw Tomoe waiting in the lobby with a sleeping Mamoru she smiled, "Did you enjoy it Tomoe?"

"Hmm..." Tomoe slurred, Nanami chuckled at his sleepiness and turned to Himemiko and bowed slightly.

"Thank you Himemiko, I had a great time." Nanami thanked.

Himemiko smiled, "It is my pleasure, have a safe trip home!" Nanami nodded and went to Tomoe who smiled back softly at her.

Heaving Mamoru onto his back, Tomoe carried the boy as Nanami carried the duffel bag and the two flew home with fox fire pushing them up since the bus wasn't available. Flopping onto the couch straight away upon entering the home, Nanami yawned, "I'm so tired... I could fall asleep right here..."

Setting Mamoru in his room and tucking him in, Tomoe rattled the girl's shouler, "Not here, it's too cold." Helping the girl onto her feet he sighed, "You've gotten cold now and it hasn't even been that long." With his hands slowly reaching up and rubbing the bottom of her ears Nanami squeaked.

"H-Hey!" she squeaked and she soon giggled as Tomoe raised a brow, "Eeek! That tickles!"

Tomoe sneered deviously, "Ticklish you say?" he grabbed her waist and ran her fingers over her sides quickly and the girl squirmed.

"Hahaha! H-Hey! M-Mercy! Aahaha!" Nanami bawled as she braced herself.

Pulling her closer and messing with her further, Tomoe grinned, "What about here?" He nuzzled his face into the crook of her neck as he tickled her more.

Nanami squealed, "Hahaahhaa! S-Stop! It tickles! Ahahahaha!"

 _Thump_

Tomoe backed away with wide eyes as Nanami laughed at his expression as she heaved for air from the aftermath of his tickling. "The baby kicked you! Good job! Kick him!"

Tomoe hissed and Nanami gasped when she realized just exactly where the baby kicked, "Ughh... It's that strong already?! Well I was the second strongest demon so that makes sense..." wheezed the fox.

Nanami scurried over and patted his hunched back, "Hehe! Sorry Tomoe!"

"H-Hmm..." sighed the fox, "Let's go the bed then, I'm glad to see the baby is okay." Nanami nodded as the two colapsed onto the futon and were out like a light in a few mintues with their arms wrapped around each other and a random kick every now and then. With her arms around his back and her face nuzzling his chest, Tomoe smiled as he kissed her hair but was suddenly kicked down there soon after by the baby. But the kitsune didn't mind one bit because being a father wasn't that bad.

* * *

 **(A/N)**

 **Sorry! This is a little short but I wanted some cuteness at the end. Funny thing is that before my chapters used to be like 1,800 words and I'd consider them long and now I have 2108 words and I'm saying that it's a short chapter XD It's funny to see how much better my writing has gotten from this story. Well I'm happy you guys like this story.**

 **Next chapter: A Hair Cut**


	29. A Haircut

**I'm back! It's been a while so I'm sorry about that, but I have nothing else to really say XP Well, with that awkwardness over with, let's get onto the chapter!**

* * *

Tomoe sighed loudly as he set the groceries down he picked up after work. His back was a bit stiff from hunching down over the plants and pulling out little weeds and spraying them all with water and fertilizer medicine that he never even knew existed. With a sudden pop, Tomoe stretched his back the other way and his eyes widened at the sound of it. The kitsune groaned as he let his tail spring out and his ears flop up, Nanami has been sleeping a lot lately and he didn't want to disturb her. So the fox tiptoed into their room and silently changed as her heavy breaths echoed through the room.

Februaray just rolled by and Tomoe was already busy thinking for Nanami's birthday. Hamburgers would be nice, but perhaps going to the amusement park would be better. Maybe not, she was pregnant after all.

Scrubbing away at their clothes, he smiled when he looked back to see Mamoru curled up next to Nanami's pillow. It annoyed him from time to time on how much attention he got in comparison to him, but Mamoru was just a child, Tomoe just hoped that he'd grow up soon and stop acting like a baby so much. Nanami didn't mind being like a mom to Mamoru though, Tomoe on the other hand had a bit of difficutly adjusting to it at first, but now he was suited to the role quite nicely.

Tomoe yawned loudly and winced a bit when he bit his lip once closing his mouth. His hair had gotten quite long but it wouldn't matter much. His hair rarely grew unless he actually ate. Kitsune don't have to eat, but it's good for them and he enjoyed sitting with Nanami at the table and eating with her. Nanami doesn't have to either but it'd be better for her due to the baby and she needs the most energy she can get. Running a hand through his hair and clipping their clothes to the clothes line that hung on the little balcony they had, Tomoe sat down at the table with some tea. He had refrained from smoking all the time since it could damage the baby's health and avoided giving sake to Nanami.

In a few days, Nanami would be of legal age to drink(I decided to bump up her age since she was pregnant after all and some people leave HS around 18 and now that Nanami was a kitsune she would've aged up somewhat) Tomoe groaned at the thought when Nanami got drunk at Mount Kurama, but smiled slightly remembering the walk back to the Night Carriage. His ears perked up at the sound of a yawn from the other room and walked in to see a Nanami letting out a hearty yawn before patting her stomach gently.

Leaning on the door frame, Tomoe smiled gently, "Took you long enough, good afternoon."

Her droopy eyes seemed to instantly wake up, "It-It's the afternoon already?!" Nanami squeaked as she imediately tried to get up but Tomoe rushed over when she winced and plopped back down on the futon.

"You're such a moron you know that? Don't do that, it's bad for your health." Tomoe scolded leaving Nanami to cheekily laugh. Helping her up slowly, a silver lock of hair tickled her nose which made the girl sneeze lightly.

"Tomoe, you need to cut your hair, why don't we go to the barber's today? We need to look like actual parents for Mamoru's back to school night." asked the girl who hugged her husband lightly.

Tomoe shook his head, "Nonsense, we're already low on money so we can't."

Nanami pouted but her face instantly lightened when she came up with an idea leaving Tomoe to mentally groan since none of her ideas came out good, "How about I cut your hair!"

"Of course not! Although we are married, I see no reason for you to cut my hair." Tomoe hissed and turned the other way crossing his arms.

Nanami raised a brow, "And why is that?"

"..."

"You think I'm going to ruin it don't you?"

"..."

"I knew it."

Tomoe groaned, he couldn't really hide anything from this girl could he? Suddenly his eyes widened when the girl infront of him started to pale extremely and drop to the floor suddenly, "Nanami!" Tomoe screeched.

Nanami bit her lip in pain as her eyes began to water, gripping the hem of her nightgown she croaked, "Heh, don't worry... Augh... hah.. hah.. I'm getting used to it."

Tomoe began to shake slightly as he bent down to rub the back of his wife as his voice trembled, "T-This isn't normal! Are you sure?! We can bring you a doctor!"

The girl looked up to smile to reassure him but died a bit on the inside upon seeing his greatly hurt face, "Tomoe... don't make that face... Urk! Nngh... I-It's just morning sickness..." Nanami wheezed trying to swallow back the remnants of their meal the previous night.

"Alright... just call me in if you need help.. Hey! Don't get up so quickly!" Tomoe scolded as he helped the girl up. He winced slightly when her claws dug into his arm letting a bit of blood seep through his haori. He exhaled deeply to calm himself, _Human mothers are supposed to get morning sickness later_ , _well this is a kitsune child, so things are likely to go out longer and more harder... Nanami, hold through for me alright?_

Nanami gagged and her hand suddenly went to her mouth, "Nngh! I'm going to the bathroom!" Nanami yelped and pushed her husband aside before storming into the bathroom to spill her stomach's contents.

"N-Nanami?! Should I help?!"

"It's fine! I'll get over it soon!"

Tomoe waited outside the door somberly, he'd wait for as long as he'd have to. He grimaced, was this how she was like when he'd leave for work and leave her home alone? Disapointed in himself he clutched his sides in frustration, was he this stupid?! Soon enough he heard loud gagging sounds from in the bathroom and a slushing sound, Tomoe went to their room quickly to get a towel for the girl trying not to concentrate on the loud puking. He hesitated knocking at first letting his fist hover of the door before knocking gently, "Nanami? I have a towel."

The door creaked open and a low raspy voice punctured the quiet house's silentness, if it weren't for the small hand he knew as Nanami's to reach out for the towel, he would've never guessed it was Nanami. It sounded nothing like her at all, she sounded like a dying bird mixed with an old lady, "T-Thank you..."

Tomoe's eyes widened but he nodded shortly after, "Sorry..." he trailed, his voice was quiet, but if not saying anything was the same as lying, he would say it. But the door was already closed and the sound of a toilet flushing could be heard, the fox inside whimpered before rinsing her mouth and patting her face dry. Stepping out she was greeted to a Tomoe who was leaning against the wall waiting for her.

"Tomoe?" The fox waiting for his spouse quickly turned around to see her drying her face, his face softened before pulling her into a tight embrace, "T-Tomoe?!" Nanami stuttered from his out of character hug.

She froze when his voice quivered a bit, as if sad, but he buried his face into her neck so she couldn't see him at all, "N-Nanami, I want to help you. I am yours and you are mine, isn't that enough of a reason for me wanting to help?"

Nanami smiled softly and wrapped her arms around him, "That's enough," she lifted his face up to look him in the eye, "Thanks Tomoe! "

Tomoe nodded slowly, "Your hair is getting long too.." he rubbed his nose to prevent letting out a sneeze, "Should I cut it for you?"

"Hmm? Only if you let me cut yours"

Tomoe grumbled but sighed soon after, "Sure."

"Yaay~!" Nanami jumped happily.

"O-Oi! Don't jump!" Tomoe hissed as he grabbed her waist and pulled her down. "I'll do your's first, go sit on the kitchen stool while I get the scissors." Nanami giddily nodded skipping off to the stool and plopping right onto it. Soon enough Tomoe arrived with a broom as well, "Stay still while I do this, I don't want to poke you in the neck." Standing a up a bit straighter, Nanami gulped as Tomoe chopped off a huge hunk of hair.

"T-Tomoe!"

"Shut it, I know what I'm doing. Sit still, I want this to come out nice." Tomoe growled making Nanami to sigh out, her husband was such a grouch.

SNIP!

"K-Kya! You're gonna make me bald!" squealed the girl.

Tomoe hissed, "Now would I ever do that? I'm only going to say it once, so sit there patiently."

SNIP!

SNIP!

SNIP!

"Hmmm..." hummed the fox who stood back examining how good of a job he he did. Nanami followed him with her eyes curiously, trying to find any hints or clues from his expression but that was futile. "Good." grunted the fox, helping his wife off the stool.

Nanami gawked at the amount of hair on the floor, "A-Aaah! There's so much hair!" Tomoe ignored her and thrusted a hand mirror at her. The girl blinked before squealing in delight, "Wow! Tomoe, you did a good job! I never knew that you good at hair cutting too."

Tomoe smirked cockily, "Hmph, of course I'd be."

Nanami's previous hair cut consisting of slightly messy hair that was set down untied was now replaced with a nice bob with the bangs she kept from her old style. It was cut perfectly and not a single strand of hair poked out of place. Nanami chimed merrily, "It's your turn now Tomoe!"

Tomoe could feel a lump land into his stomach as he gulped uncertainly. "Y-Yeah..." the kitsune sat onto the stool watching Nanami sweep up the hair that sat on the floor.

Picking up the scissors, Nanami smiled happily making Tomoe's heart flutter a bit in his chest slightly, "Alright! I'm not going to make a big difference but just trim the sides a bit to make you look a bit more mature and not like some teenager okay? Sit still..."

SNIP!

Tomoe fidgeted in his chair, clenching the bottom of it as he stared wide eyed at the lock of hair that fluttered down to the floor under him, _I shouldn't have said yes..._

SNIP!

Tomoe could feel the side of his head get lighter slightly and his heart beat a bit faster, Nanami gasped suddenly making Tomoe jump up, "What is it?!"

"Oh, I was just imagining how you'd look with a buzz cut, it'd be really ugly. Like where would your ears go and how'd..."

Tomoe sighed, she was such a weirdo at times. Taking a deep breath, he sat back down on the stool and awaited for the hair cut he'd be presented with at the end of this.

SNIP!

"Tomoe,"

"Hm?"

"Why was your hair so long all those years ago?"

"Why are you asking? Do you like it like that?"

"N-No! Geez..."

"Hmph.." chuckled the fox, he cleared his throat, "It made me feel... never mind."

"What?!" squealed the girl, although she knew the past Tomoe well, she was curious.

"It's nothing."

"Was it because you thought it was cool?"

"..."

"Hahaha! I never knew you wanted to be cool and stuff!" giggled his wife as he turned away flushed.

"Just cut the hair baka"

"Hehehe! Alright.." Nanami laughed one last time before going back to her work.

SNIP!

SNIP!

SNIP!

"Phew.." Nanami sighed wiping her forehead gently, "I'm finished, here take a look. I think you'll like it." Nanami handed her husband the hand mirror he gave her before and stood back with a smile since she was proud of her work. Tomoe raised a brow at her before glancing at the mirror, his eyes widened as he smiled gently. _Not bad, not bad..._ The kitsune brought up a hand to his hair and have a better feel of it. "I just trimmed the bangs in front of your face a little bit and cut off the hair on the sides of your head, I did good didn't I?" Nanami beamed at her husband who glanced up at her.

"Hm"

"Ha! I told you I could be good at it." Nanami giggled as she began to sweep up the hair on the floor while Tomoe tossed it out.

The male placed a hand on her shoulder firmly as she looked up at him, "You did a good job" Tomoe murmured.

Nanami couldn't believe her ears, Tomoe? Complimenting her? Woah... "You.. complimented me..." Nanami breathed out and Tomoe turned away suddenly bashfully.

"Only once, don't expect me to say it again." Tomoe grunted before folding his arms, but Nanami smiled, her Tomoe was such a prideful person. But the wife grinned mischievously before stretching the most on her the tip of her toes and pulling her husband back by fondling the tip of his ears earning a gasp from him, "A-Ah! N-Nanami!" She certainly would make him reconsider his words again as she pressed her warm palms against it.

Having mood swings weren't that bad after all.

Nanami giggled childishly as Tomoe squirmed and let out a moan before his eyes widened and he clamped his hand over his mouth stunned by his reaction. His tail twitched as Tomoe let out a smaller muffled groan from under his hand. "Hey! Nngh... N-Nanami! Don't do tha-"

Nanami pouted while still fumbling with the sensitive fluff on his ears, "Hmph, you're no fun Tomoe..."

Tomoe moaned into her hand as hot air errupted from him when the fox shuddered from her actions. His breathing had gotten more rough and he was red as a cherry. "Hah, hah, hah, hah..." But an idea struck him lighting making him grin naughtily from under his palm. "Are you sure you want to do that? I can just do this..."

Tomoe immediately grasped her face and shoved himself onto her making her gasp suddenly and stumble back. He nibbled on her lips before slipping his tongue just to rub in her face how he could still get under her skin. Then with a swift movement he felt his lower half erupt in pain when a little someone decided it was the right time to kick through his mother's stomach. Tomoe hissed in pain letting go of Nanami and grinded his teeth. She snickered, "Well take this!" with a sudden tug, she pulled on Tomoe's tail. Tomoe sputtered in surprise before whipping his tail away from her with a beet red face.

"Don't do that! Hmph! Control yourself..." Tomoe scolded before walking away.

"Maybe you should control your groans" Nanami mumbled under her breath.

"I heard that" Tomoe puffed as he sat down on the couch.

Nanami scooted over to her husband sitting next to him and leaning her head on his built shoulder, "Maybe that was the point."

"I doubt that... Nanami?" said Tomoe but turned to his wife when a weight abruptly fell on his shoulder, "Nananmi?!" Tomoe shook her slightly and careful not to hurt her but sighed in relief when she was just asleep judging from her gentle breathing and the drool on her lip. Tomoe groaned annoyed as he left his spot on the couch to pick her up gently so she wouldn't wake up. He winced when he realized how heavy she became from all the food but ignored it as he laid Nanami in his arms again and carried her to their futon for her to sleep peacefully there. Setting her down tenderly and kissing her forehead lightly before standing back up, Tomoe smiled. He was a wild kitsune yokai, he could murder and kill people to his liking, and yet, he found where he wanted to belong. With Nanami and their child, _their_ _child._

 _And the best part was: He didn't mind at all_

 _Not one bit_

* * *

 **(A/N)**

 **Hey! Sorry for the long wait, I had a lot of work and I've been accepted into the student council and I'm now the homeroom leader for my class so I've got a ton more responsibilities. But I love this story and I want to make this awesome. I've had some more time to actually plan my stories out and I actually like it that way since I can make the writing more impacting and more cuter! :) I hope you guys enjoyed it! I think you'll like the next chapter which I've been planning for a while now, 'A 30th Chapter Special!'** **Next chapter: A Birthday**


	30. A Birthday

**I'm back! I wanted to make the 30th chapter special really cute! I hope you guys enjoy and thank you for following the story! It's been a pleasure writing this story for all of my followers and viewers. We're more than halfway through the story with the finale at chapter 50 which is my plan. I've already got them all planned out which is kinda hilarious since I'm not even writing the chapter as of now. Haha, with that rubbish over with, let's get onto the Special!**

* * *

Tomoe frantically paced around their apartment living room. He was a complete and utter mess. The kitsune was so busy trying to be a better father and earn more money for things they needed, he completely forgot to plan something out for his wife's birthday. _What the hell am I going to do?! Agh! I should've thought about this sooner instead of panicking about this last minute!_ Tomoe jumped when he heard the a door slowly creak open. His hands began to sweat and his eyes were wide with nervousness. Tomoe gulped but sighed in relief when he saw Mamoru trot out of his room in his monkey form. The little monkey scurried up the large man and perched onto his shoulder to which Tomoe groaned and rolled his eyes too.

A silent yawn came from the small monkey before he spoke up rather loudly in the ears of Tomoe, "When's mom waking-"

"Shh! Keep quiet! What are we going to do for Nanami's birthday?!" Tomoe spat.

Mamoru pouted grumpily, muttering under his breath before clearing his voice "You're the one who's loud now... Whatever, what about cake. Nanami likes food right?"

"She'll eat that right away and all that sugar is bad! Give her something else!" hissed the fox pushing away the possibility for cake in the morning.

"I dunno, you're her husband right?" Mamoru shrugged, "Don't you know what she likes?"

Tomoe's face flushed a bit of pink in embarrassment but he turned away with his arms crossed, "Of course I do. But we can't go to the amusement park since it might not be safe for Nanami and if we go she'll somehow get onto a ride despite me saying no."

"Why don't we stay home? I like staying home honestly." asked Mamoru.

Tomoe sighed, he'd have to agree with his... son, but he really wished for something else. A sudden squeak of a twisting doorknob filled the two's ears and they immediately jumped in surprise. "A-Ah! W-What do we do?!" Mamoru stuttered but Tomoe rather roughly (but not intentionally people...) chucked the monkey into the sofa pillow who let out a high pitched shriek which was then muffled by his face sinking into the pillow. "Grrrr..." grumbled Mamoru as he scrambled up but slipped into the small cracks of the couch.

Meanwhile, Tomoe grinned innocently, "Good morning Nanami!"

Nanami strode into the room, rubbing her eyes awake but was then startled awake at the sound of Tomoe's strangely nice voice. "T-Tomoe? Wait, what's today?!"

"Happy birthday" Tomoe smirked at the gleeful girl as the small Mamoru ran up with a large grin now as a boy with his arms spread out happily.

Running and jumping onto Nanami for a leaping hug Mamoru smiled, "Happy Birthday Nanami!" Tomoe felt a vein pop but smiled and Nanami giggled at his reaction.

"You're going to hurt her you idiot..." Tomoe growled but he shrugged with a smile, "Hm, what would you like today?"

Nanami stuck out her bottom lip in thought and let out a small sigh, "Well, why don't you come over here and join the group hug?"

Tomoe shifted uncomfortably but strode over and pulled his family into a hug, "Group? It's just you and Mamoru.." But a swift kick to the gut was given to the father who sputtered with a stunned face as his wife and son burst into laughter.

"Don't forget the baby too!" Nanami laughed as Tomoe clutched his stomach.

"Why is it always me?! How does the baby even know where I am?!" Tomoe whined with an aggravated pout.

"Well the baby is obviously smart!" Nanami puffed, upset that Tomoe would think that their baby would be stupid, "Kits learn faster than human babies so he, or she, probably memorized your voice and thinks you're being very mean right now."

Tomoe scoffed, "It probably doesn't even know proper Japanese!" he stepped away from his wife's stomach when he saw someone try to kick him from in her.

Nanami sighed, "Tomoe... Why don't we make something today then?"

"Make something?" Tomoe raised a brow and Mamoru popped up from behind him too.

"Like... like cookies! Let's make some cookies!" Nanami chimed.

"Yeah! Let's do tha-" Mamoru agreed but he was cut off by a confused Tomoe.

"Cookies?" Tomoe murmured, "For your birthday? You must be insane, I'll make you some hamburgers. And if you insist on cookies I can make it myself, it's no big deal."

Nanami pouted, "No Tomoe! You don't get it!" She grabbed the apron from in the kitchen cupboard behind him and gently pushed him aside so she could reach but he went in and got it for her, "We have to make it together!"

"What for?"

"Because it's fun!" Mamoru piped and Nanami nodded in agreement as Tomoe stood there processing it in.

The fox sighed as he grabbed his apron as well and Nanami's eyes widened. "Well? Get the mixing bowl." A shocked expression slowly merged into a bright smile.

"Hai!" Nanami beamed as she reached for the bowl on the top shelf as Mamoru brought the flour and all the other ingredients over to the counter where Tomoe focused on the small recipe index card. The girl smiled softly at her husband who had a stern face as he read through the recipe and her shikigami who excitedly plopped the flour bag onto the counter with a puff of white powder. Her hand grazed over her pregnant stomach of hers and Nanami closed her eyes happily, the rest of her days would be just like this. A future with her grumpy Tomoe and eager Mamoru would be her future, along with the upcoming baby too would be perfect. And to live out the rest of her days like this? Nanami couldn't wish for anything better.

* * *

"Uwah... I'm sorry.." Nanami apologized rubbing the back of her head ashamed as Tomoe growled at her mistake. The loud ringing of the fire alarm had stopped and all that remained were the burnt black brittle that were supposed to be cookies. Fanning the heavy burnt smell from the oven, Tomoe picked the brittle up but huffed when it crumbled into an ebony dust. But optimistic Nanami didn't give up, "Don't worry! At least the first batch was saved! Here! Take one!" the girl smiled, handing Tomoe a flat and dark brown cookie. Tomoe gulped, this did not look good. _If it weren't for Nanami giving this... I'd probaby throw it across the room... Ugh, I suppose I will._

Tomoe shivered slightly, but stretched open his mouth and bit down on the cookie. He cringed as his teeth rang from biting hard on the cookie. Grimacing, but putting on a strong face, Tomoe began to chew awkwardly as Nanami stared intensely. And to his surprise, _It's not bad, I could've done better if I tried, but it's not too bad. It's actually kind of good in a way..._ Nanami grinned as she saw her spouse carefully taste the cookie before plopping one into her mouth too.

"It's good! Well, sorta. But it's good!" Nanami beamed jubilantly, her face shining with joy. Tomoe looked away bashfully from staring, looking over he raised a brow at Mamoru who was huddled over by the couch.

"What the heck is wrong with that thing?!" Mamoru shrieked.

Tomoe felt a vein pop, "What the hell do you mean?! It's simply burnt-"

"No not that!" Mamoru winced.

Nanami went over and sat next to the boy making Tomoe's ears flop over in jealousy as he grumbled, "What's wrong Mamoru?"

Running a hand over his ear that Mamoru held in his palm, the boy winced, "T-That! The alarm thing or whatever caused it!"

"You look like you have an ear infection Mamoru. It must be from playing outside all the time since it's so cold." Nanami frowned, "Go over by the sink for a moment. Tomoe, can you get me a rag?"

Tomoe's ears perked up at the sound of his name, but he grunted slowly after, "What for?"

"Just do it" Nanami ordered.

Tomoe groaned but grabbed a dish cloth and handed it to the girl, "Here"

"Alright, stand still okay Mamoru.." murmured the girl as she ran the rag into searing hot water. Mamoru's eyes widened at the hot water in panick but Nanami cooed softly as she wrung the rag dry calming the boy and even Tomoe slightly, "Put this over your ear like that, but not too long. If you have it there like that then the pain should go down in a bit."

Mamoru nodded quietly, but Tomoe cleared his throat, "Where'd you learn that from?"

"Hm? Oh! When I was around Mamoru's age I got ear infections a lot and we didn't have the money for antibiotics so I just learned on my own." chimed the girl as she rubbed her swollen belly.

Tomoe frowned as he remembered that Nanami would walk home in the cold a lot as a child. He wouldn't let that happen to her anymore. He swore on it. But his eyes trailed down to her hand and the fox smiled at their child they created. Nanami was five months along now and it'd take a while for the child to be born. Hesitantly, Tomoe moved closer to her and watched her stomach move every now and then. Nanami smiled, "You wanna touch?"

Tomoe blinked but Nanami waved her hands up, "W-Well like, mothers usually tell people it's okay to touch and stuff, right?! So I guess if you want you can! You're the first one so I guess it's alright!"

Tomoe gulped a bit before nodding slowly and somewhat cutely, Nanami hesitated slightly before letting her husband look at her. She squirmed under his hard gaze, but relaxed soon after and blinked when she felt Tomoe rest his cheek to her. Glancing down surprised, she then smiled when her husband wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged the baby from outside. Tomoe's face was peaceful, an expression he didn't have on often but it made the girl so happy she couldn't explain it into words. He smiled into her skin and blushed slightly before whispering so only she could hear his sweet words of joy, "You're not leaving my sight ever... You don't know how happy I am to have you like this with me..." Nanami smiled softly, running a hand over her Tomoe's head and smoothing out his hair. Tomoe jumped slightly when he felt their child shift slightly and backed up, but his frown soon formed into a happy smile.

"Tomoe?"

"He loves his father too..." Tomoe sighed softly, leaning his head so gently onto her so it wouldn't hurt her or the child. She hugged her husband warmly when the girl noticed their child was leaning his forehead onto Tomoe's. Seeing Tomoe so vulnerable and so happy, it shook Nanami to her core that she could make her lover this happy. After so many struggles they can finally be happy. Nanami sighed contently before pulling Tomoe up to her face and kissing his forehead gently, the kitsune spoke gently to Tomoe, "Stay like that," pulling Tomoe closer so that her chin rested on her shoulder and holding him tightly, the girl murmured "Stay happy like that Tomoe, alright?"

"Hm" grunted the fox and when her gaze met his, Nanami beamed with joy when his eyes shimmered with so much happiness she wanted to keep this memory with her forever. "I will, as long as you smile for me" smirked her husband.

And that's when Nanami let out the most blissful smile. Tomoe let out a mirthful snicker, "Just like that..."

"I love you too much"

"Me too"


	31. A Parent's Meeting

**I'm back! With family issues, a concussion from being kicked in the head by the soccer team's captain by accident, and so much more responsibilities, life's trolling is making it harder for me to post weekly, but I promise to keep up. I decided to have this chapter with Nanami and Tomoe trying to be like adults in the human world which would be really cute. I hope you guys enjoy! And with that, let's get onto the parent's meeting!**

* * *

Mamoru groaned as he sat with the annoying familiar while he watched television. Nanami had dropped him off despite his constant begging to go along with them which made Tomoe snicker at his defeat. So now the shikigami was sitting in the shrine sipping on some now cold tea as he stared blankly at the rickety box that'd buzz on occasion. Meanwhile, Tomoe was grumbling on how stupid humans had to dress up on important events.

"Nanami! I don't need that!" growled the father.

Nanami shot him a glare, "I don't care what you're saying, you don't know how to dress properly and look like an adult. It was fine in highschool because you didn't need to wear something professional. But now you do, so I have to do it for you." Nanami held the pins with her lip as she struggled to place the fabric right.

"Well I can just read a book on it, it's a simple as that so let me go." Tomoe puffed as he looked at the time.

"Do you really think that there is a book on how men are supposed to dress for parent's meetings?" Nanami mumbled with a mouth full of pins without taking her sight off of the collar of Tomoe's blue shirt.

Tomoe averted his eyes in annoyance as he looked at what Nanami wore, she couldn't be like a little girl and wear skirts everywhere so she unwillingly forced herself to wear a long maternity dress that Himemiko sent and a navy cardigan to keep her warm and to match with Tomoe which he did not like one bit. Her hair wasn't long anymore which made him sigh in regret for cutting it so short that he couldn't play with her hair like before. But she really did look more mature with her hair and clothes, she even wore a bit of makeup but it made Tomoe crinkle in face in disgust at the smell of it sometimes.

"Phew! I finished! That took forever..." Nanami sighed as she popped the last pin from her lip into place as she straightened his black tie that she attempted to iron earlier that day. She stood back with a happy grin that couldn't help but make Tomoe smile as well.

Plopping his hands onto her shoulders with a soft pat, he smiled the smile he always had with the small curve of the lips and tender eyes, "Come on, we need to get going."

Nanami nodded her head with a smile as she grabbed her purse and walked out their front door side by side. _So... I'm a mom now aren't I? Huh... And yet, it feels so strange that only two years ago I said I didn't want to get married... And now I'm actually married to Tomoe and pregnant... I'm married..._ Nanami ran a hand over her stomach that was only slightly out but was soon to grow. She sighed into March air and gazed at how her breaths no longer shown as a cloud of white. Tomoe glanced over at her and without hesitation, wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close making his wife blink in shock.

"Hm, I don't have to worry now. You're my wife so I can do this anytime, isn't that right?" Tomoe sneered making Nanami roll her eyes but chuckle when the baby inside of her tried to kick Tomoe's arm away.

"I'm not so sure about that!" jestered the girl as she poked his side making him spurt out in surprise and grumble in embarrassment. But her giggles lifted up his spirit as she held his arm linked with hers gently, _And just like I'm his... Tomoe's mine, well actually..._ Nanami felt her stomach with her free hand and closed her eyes softly, _He's ours, and I'm this family's Nanami... I'm Nanami Momo-_ Nanami shook her head, she looked up at her husband with sparkling brown eyes who held her hand too with a small tint of pink on his face, "Tomoe?"

"Hm?"

"What's my name?"

"Excuse me what?"

"Well like..." trailed the girl who tried to put her thoughts into words while Tomoe stared at her like she was crazy and if this was one of her philosophy mood swings, "I'm not Momozono Nanami right?"

Tomoe blinked and averted his eyes once more, his face was evidently more pink making Nanami giggle again, "You're my wife... so you take my name. That makes you Mikage Nanami, Mrs. Mikage"

Nanami shivered at the new sound but then thought carefully, "So we're the Mikage family then? You're Tomoe Mikage, I'm Nanami Mikage, Mamoru is Mamoru Mikage, and this baby is... We haven't chose a name yet have we?"

Tomoe nodded, "We don't know the gender yet, once we do we'll pick it out."

"When will that be?! I wanna know if the baby will be a cute boy or an adorable girl!" whined the woman.

Tomoe sighed and patted her head, "I'm not sure about that, but likely a month from now I suspect." He raised up his gaze and groaned, "We're here..."

Nanami smiled silently and grabbed his hand and led the hesitant fox into the building and dragged Tomoe in. "Don't be so sad! I love kids! Don't you? I wouldn't mind being a teacher!"

Tomoe blinked at the girl, well woman since she is pregnant and married, but he confessed, "Kids are nice I suppose, but I wish it could be just me and you..." his voice trailed but his hand immediately went up to his mouth to cover it up in embarrassment. But he let the words flow out, he wasn't shy about his feelings, so why was he like this?

Nanami froze at his words, it was rare of him to say something cute like that. She held his hands firmer yet tenderly, her heart started to jog rather than it's normal pace but she smiled head on, "But if it was just me and you, Mamoru would be lonely right?"

Tomoe pouted, but nodded slowly, "Come on, we need to get to the classroom. We were late all the time in school, it's our first time back in a while so it'd be embarrassing to be late again."

"Yeah! I forgot!" Nanami squeaked and scurried off to a staff member, asking where they needed to be as Tomoe stood back and watched silently as a smirk crept onto his face. _I'm being a parent with Nanami. We're together for our child, and soon enough, our kit... Our kit..._

"Tomoe!" whined the girl in front of him, her husband was clearly in a daze and in his own little world. It surprised her to turn back and see her husband grinning in his own little world. Nanami groaned, fixing her evening dress that fit her better than when she was still a teen, she stretched up on her tippy toes and poked his face. "Poke!" giggled the woman as the flesh in the cheek bounced back into place. Tomoe was huge, he was 6" 3' actually, so as parents walked in, they were thoroughly surprised to see such a young looking couple who still acted like kids that consisted of a cute girl with a surprisingly mature and giant looking man. "Tomoe~!" Nanami whined, "We're gonna be late!"

Pulling his cheeks, Nanami finally got her husband to snap out of his trance who blushed and swatted her hands away, "Not in public... that's humiliating..."

"Not for me!" chimed the girl as she held up a paper, "I got this, apparently we have to go to class 3-A." Tomoe grunted and followed the girl through the shockingly elaborate halls and made their way to Mamoru's class just before the bell rung loudly that ringed in everyone's ears.

A small woman with dark purple hair and a white coat strutted up to the front of the room, "Good evening, I'm your child's teacher, Mrs. Ririchiyo Miketsukami, it's a pleasure to meet you." the crowd blinked, _This little girl is a teacher?! She looks like she's fourteen!_ The woman gave a bow and smiled, "Please sit down at your child's desk, I have extra chairs if needed." Everyone processed the information and nodded, but a buzz of the teacher spread quickly after.

Tomoe raised a brow, "This woman? A teacher? Lies, she looks like a child." scoffed the man but Nanami pinched his arm sharply.

"Tomoe! Shh! We still look like teens too." Nanami glared childishly, ruffling up her bob. "Oh... we need an extra chair."

"I'll get it." Tomoe murmured, getting up and grabbing an extra chair, but his eyes widened when he saw a bunch of women fawn over him on the other side of the room. The kistune rolled his eyes and went back to his wife who gritted her teeth in annoyance.

"Hmph! He's mine!" seethed the girl as she crossed her arms and plopped onto Tomoe's shoulder's as he sat down causing her spouse to chuckle. "Grrrr, why do all these girls come after you?! Even at Inari's shrine!"

Tomoe snorted, he was surprised Nanami remembered that but she was a kitsune now so her memory was amazing now and she was much more conniving, beautiful, and mischievous from being a fox as well as the bonus of being able to produce fox fire and be stronger. He patted her head, "Jealous are you?"

"N-No!" sputtered the girl, she was obviously embarrassed, "It's just that your mine and only mine. I shouldn't be possessive but it's not my fault..."

A bit of guiltiness struck Tomoe making him sigh and want to tease his wife more. It was dreamlike to spend their days like this, "Huuh? Well then you're mine too, and I'm not shy about it." Tomoe snickered and wrapped his arm around her waist causing Nanami's eyes to widen and her cheeks flush.

She averted her eyes cutely, "Fine... But we have to go over Mamoru's schedule. Look here, the papers were already passed out and we didn't even notice!" Nanami murmured, flipping through the papers. Tomoe sighed, running a hand through his hair and peered down at the papers with Nanami at his side. His eyes ran over the kanji like bullets and by the time he was done and looked up, everyone was still reading, even Nanami (which wasn't much of a surprise knowing her) Tomoe sat back waiting for the humans to finish, he gently untangled the knots in his wife's hair and glanced at the time, there was still much more to go. Bummer. But soon enough, people were finished and looked up to see the petite teacher once more.

"Well, I also have some papers for all of you. Please look over them as I explain the grading procedure... And please, no talking." puffed the woman, tossing a long strand of hair over her back before handing packets of papers in golden yellow folders. "For your child, the grading system is important. In this class, classwork is worth 30% of their grade and..."

Tomoe yawned, not even paying attention and remained in his thoughts the entire time while Nanami listened attentively. He watched her from the corner of his eyes, gazing at her features and how she changed from being a human to a kitsune. He never really wanted Nanami to be a yokai at first, but now... It was something that shot him to the moon. Being the prideful person he was, he was upset that he couldn't change for her, he didn't mind shortening his life just to be with her, but with Nanami as a fox like him, they could cherish life so much more. His days didn't go as fast as they did before when being a destructive yokai, he assumed that it was just the fact that he was a demon. But the fact was that it was just that he lacked Nanami. Tomoe sharply inhaled and slouched back in his chair, his life was like some sort of fairy tale with her. Now that they were out of the shrine and yokai world for now, their life was peaceful as it was safe.

"Tomoe!" Tomoe smiled internally, the sound of his name from Nanami was so relaxing. Although they never really had a proper wedding nor a proper honeymoon (not that he cared), his life was great with her. In fact, it never has been better.

"Tomoe!" Tomoe sighed, yes, this was just right. Although wanting to live with just Nanami in the beginning, Tomoe didn't mind having Mamoru, and he honestly enjoyed his presence. Thank god he wasn't annoying like Mizuki. Tomoe wouldn't know what he'd do then. Perhaps jump off a building would be correct. But he smirked soon after at the thought of throwing Mizuki off a building, _That'd be so relieving..._

"TOMOE!" Nanami screeched causing Tomoe to jolt out of his daze like a cat thrown in water.

"W-What?!" Tomoe spat, his face pink from being caught in a daze like that for who knows how long and now he had to put on a strong face and not be too embarrassed.

Nanami plopped her hands onto her waist and furrowed her brows in annoyance, "We're the only ones here! The meeting is over!"

Tomoe blinked at her words and then looked around the room and indeed she was correct, they were the only people still in the room, not even the teacher was there, she'd already gone home. The kitsune sighed as he got up and tousled his hair but frowned upon how short it was and how it was like trying to shove your entire hand into an inch of water, but he took Nanami's hand and smiled at her tired but radiant face. He was right, his life was honestly like a dream. Tomoe patted her head making his wife to pout and cock her head in confusion, but he simply responded with a quick kiss to the side of her neck causing the girl to redden like an apple and send goosebumps all over her skin. His Nanami, the little girl in the shrine was now an adult, just like him and they even started a family. He already had these words instilled into his brain but yet, every time he skimmed over those words it filled him up with pride and even surprise. Tomoe sighed, once more and held Nanami's hand in his and soon left the classroom with Nanami mumbling how Tomoe could have mood swings too all of a sudden unaware of why he was so at peace in the first place. Her husband rolled his eyes and sped up to keep her moving instead of rambling about it, but he slowed at the thought of their child and huffed, "Come over here..."

"Hm? What is it?" inquired the girl who trotted over. "W-WHAaaaa!" she yelped when Tomoe lifted her up suddenly but carefully not to hurt her.

"I'm not letting you walk, we're going by fox fire." he smirked and as soon as he managed to bring his squirming wife out into the open, the two were off in a blaze of blue. Tomoe squeazed his eyes shut for the first few seconds, but squinted them open and sighed into the crisp air. Nanami huddled close, pouting but also clinging onto him so she wouldn't fall, but Tomoe knew she already knew that he wouldn't drop her ever. He just really hoped that the kit didn't think it was good time to kick Tomoe in the gut, that baby was small but had the kick stronger than he had when he was young.

"Zzzzz..."

"Hm?" Tomoe grunted and looked down to see his wife peacefully asleep, somehow in the flight. The kitsune chuckled softly so she wouldn't wake up and held her tighter as the two lowered down to the ground. "Ugh..." groaned the fox as he realized he had to go to work the next day as he set his slumbering wife on the futon in their room. He wasn't sore or anything, but the kitsune was just tired with all the things going on in his life, it really wore him down. But he loved it nonetheless, it was truly special and he wouldn't trade it for anything else. Quickly changing out of his outside clothes and entering a warm shower the father yawned as he let the hot water shower down on his skin. _So what should be the kit's name?_ Tomoe thought, turning off the tap and grabbing a clean towel that he wrapped around his naked waist, _A son would be nice... I wouldn't know how to raise a daughter. Girls would be more troublesome, or would it be males? Little boys get into much more trouble as well..._ The buzzing kitsune was lost in his thoughts, but shifted out of the thoughts for his child and onto his wife once laying eyes on her as he walked into their room.

"Nanami," Tomoe grumbled with his arms crossed, standing in the doorway, still in a towel, "Wake up, you're in your outside clothes." But Nanami was out like a light and didn't budge one bit. Tomoe lowly growled annoyed at her behavior, "Nanami..."

Tomoe sighed, his wife was a deep sleeper so he threw off the covers and tugged the dress off her head carefully and slipped on her cotton nightgown. Her chestnut ears and tails were out and flopped over in her seat and twitched when her dress brushed over it causing her spouse to hum softly at how cute she was as she slept. But realizing that he was still in a towel, Tomoe got up and changed silently, gazing at his wife the entire time. Slipping under the covers of their futon, Tomoe smiled at Nanami who slept like a baby, brushing his hand over her hair and tickled her ears softly. Nanami whined in her sleep once he let go, but huddled closer to him, and murmured in her dreams, "Tomoe..."

The said man blinked, but cooed her back to sleep, "Shh... Sleep Nanami..." he wouldn't have done it if she was conscious because that'd be really embarrassing and he wasn't _that much_ of a softie.

But Nanami grabbed at the clothes on his chest and pouted childishly and grumpily, huddling even closer, "Don't kill Mizuki!"

Tomoe chuckled at her, smoothing out her hair once more. _It's about the shrine huh? Hnnnn..._ Tomoe hummed, he was tired too and needed sleep for the next day of work. He sighed into the crisp March air and held his sleeping wife close into his built frame. To him, his life was perfect right now, he wouldn't trade it for the world. With a child on the way, a house to be together in, and a family they started on their own, was something that always warmed the fox. After spending so many years alone and cold, this one year made up for it all. And waiting 500 years for this? _He didn't mind at all._

* * *

 **(A/N)**

 **I know this is EXTREMELY LATE! I'm sorry! Ugh, I wish I had the luxury of being to update more, I have so much to write that I'm excited for but welp, life says 'nah girl, life ain't that easy' But even though it's almost twenty chapters away, I'm slowly prepping up for the ending of 'A Mistake'. And speaking of chapters... Next chapter: A Meal for Tomoe**


	32. A Meal for Tomoe

**I'm back... after almost an eternity -_- Once again, I'm really sorry for the lack of updates, but since I saw that 'A Mistake' has almost 10,000 views, I knew I had to get back to the story. Super sorry for the delay, and with that over with, let's get onto the meal!**

* * *

Nanami was sleeping in their room as Tomoe counted the money at the table. His fingers skimming over the squares of paper but halted to a stop at the sound of the door knob steadily turning. Tomoe looked over at the hallway and scratched the back of his head uttering the words, "Good morning" upon seeing his wife with her rapidly growing stomach. Tomoe waited for the usual " 'Morning..." from Nanami but was instead greeted with, "Good Morning!" Tomoe blinked as he turned to his wife once more.

Nanami grinned, her clawed hands on her waist and a large grin on her face like she was still a child. Tomoe sunk back into his seat, _Nanami is grinning like that... this could only mean one thing..._

"I have an idea Tomoe!"

 _...when am I ever wrong?_

Tomoe slumped further into his seat as Nanami trodded over with a childish pout now, there went his quiet morning today, "Tomoe~!" she whined, tugging on his ear a little too sharply. "Don't you want to hear what my idea is?"

"No"

"..."

"..."

"Well you're gonna hear it anyways!" Nanami chimed overly cheerfully. She skipped to the fridge, "I'm gonna make you a snack!"

Tomoe peered at her opening the fridge over the rims of the paper money, "What if I do not a ' _snack_ '?" He wasn't in the mood really and it was quite too early in the morning to start eating for him, even if it was 10 A.M

"..." The room was quiet again, but it was deadly silent. You could've swore that it got 10 degrees colder at that second. Tomoe shriveled into his seat once more, this wasn't the happy-go-lucky Nanami now, it was the You-Will-Listen-To-Whatever-I-Say Nanami.

"You _will_ get a snack. I _will_ make it for you. And you _will_ like it!" Nanami snapped coldly from the kitchen. She swiftly tied the apron around her back and set down the ingredients. Before, Nanami was pretty bad a cooking in comparison to Tomoe, but because Tomoe has been going to work in the early mornings and always filled her meals to the brim with shittake since he was in a foul mood, she's learned to become somewhat more decent. Tomoe stretched over to see what she was fumbling around with, _That does NOT look like a 'snack' or whatever it is..._ Tomoe gulped nervously, rather than a snack, whatever Nanami was doing, looked like she was making a feast for an army. Honestly, they didn't really need food, they were yokai and yokai aren't like human beings who are of flesh and blood that need food to survive. Did she just want to eat with him? He could've done it himself.

"Nanami, if you want to eat with me you could have asked me to make it for you. You know that I want to make you happy." said the husband as he started to get up from the table.

"I'm not making it for us, _I'm making it for YOU."_ Nanami grumbled, chopping onions like a mad kitsune. The way his wife was slashing away at the chopping board with gritting teeth was undeniably petrifying.

Tomoe plopped down into the chair, "If you say so." The fox quietly counted the money once more and enveloped the bills to hand to the landlord. And yet, he watched Nanami as her lips soon formed a smile as she ravaged at the tofu in the pan. Tomoe felt his insides flop, _I never really understand you... human or not_

Hearing a sudden squeak, Tomoe turned to see Mamoru hop out of his room and run over to Nanami. "Nanami," he asked gently, tugging on her shirt that she wore in her sleep and was also too lazy to take off. "I'm gonna go to the park, my group is doing a science observation there on plants."

"Oh, okay. Just don't wander off and get what you need done." Nanami smiled as she turned to the boy and back to the stove top. She trusted him, the teacher will be there too and he usually went with the other kids in his class that were in the same apartment silently watched this play out and sighed as he got out of his chair and rested his chin on Nanami's shoulder softly, and watched her cook the tofu.

Tomoe hummed out of boredom and how horribly she was vigorously stirring the tofu, the tofu squares were more like small broken clumps now, but he reached into the hot pan and picked up a clump of tofu.

"H-Hey! Tomoe! Don't do that!" Nanami yelped as she turned around upon noticing Tomoe. But her husband only raised a brow at the oddly disfigured tofu square and looked at her like she was some idiot before snatching it up. "Tomoe! I needed that! Don't take it from pan... wait! Show me your hand. Did you burn yourself?!"

Tomoe glanced at his hand before shrugging, "Hm? It's just a burn, nothing that bad. Kitsune heal quicker than humans... what are you doing..?" Tomoe blinked as Nanami dropped her wooden spoon into the pan and held his hand infront of her face, studying the burn with a steady gaze. "It's fine." Tomoe huffed, but she increased her grip on the hand, preventing him from leaving her grasp.

"Ya know, these don't heal that fast. Although you have fox fire and whatever, you should be careful. Kitsunes _aren't_ made for hot cooking oil." Nanami sighed, looking up at her husband annoyed but gave a quick kiss to the hand before blowing some cool air onto the burnt hand.

Tomoe's eyes widened and yanked his hand away with a reddened face, "What was that for?!"

"A kiss to make all the pain go away!" chuckled the kitsune, her husband could be so cute at times. She quickly straightened out her apron and went back to the pan of sizzling food. Tomoe felt his boredom return, but upon seeing the giant box of shiitake mushrooms on the counter as severe punishment for him that Nanami reached for, he felt the back of his throat heave with a soft snicker.

"Just so you know..." Tomoe cleared his throat and prepared to see his wife's face, "I love shiitake mushrooms." He expected her to take her hand away from the shiitake but she continued to reach for them and plopped the whole box into the pan.

Nanami gave him a sly grin, "I knew you'd say that! So even if you like it or not, I'm giving you all of it so you can't give it to ME later! I know you got this when I was sleeping on the couch!" But Tomoe cringed slightly as he watched the girl fumble with the vegetables in the pan. First off, Nanami didn't wash the mushrooms, second, she did not cut them, and third, that was way too much shiitake in all honesty. But the husband hummed and clicked the pen in his hand, focusing on the bills they had to pay for the apartment electricity. His eyes glided over the numbers and Tomoe sighed in annoyance at the total cost. And yet, Nanami giggled causing him to look up at her without moving an inch. He raised a brow, silently asking her what she was talking about but she stuck out her tongue cheekily and went back to her cooking. Tomoe softened his gaze but went back to his work, steadily calculating and remembering the times when they used the most electricity. Suddenly, a gust of savory udon flew under his nose causing the stern fox to blink and make his mouth water slightly. He looked around and was surprised how Nanami actually made the kitsune udon somewhat eddible and good tasting.

Nanami flashed a happy grin and placed the giant bowl of kitsune udon on the table in front of Tomoe who sat there and stared with wide eyes. He gulped nervously, she made a lot of udon and although it looked nice, it was too much and too much shiitake. Nanami pulled up a chair and scooted next to him, pushing the bills away and setting down the chopsticks.

"Itadakimasu..." Tomoe groaned as he picked up the chopsticks and slowly began to eat the noodles. He blinked as Nanami beamed and he began to eat more. It was delicious. Maybe it was because he didn't eat in a while or that he never really ate his own food, he wasn't really sure actually.

He steadily blew to cool down the hot noodles and carefully placed them in his mouth to avoid embarrassment since Nanami was watching him so intensely. But much to his annoyance a bit of soup broth seeped onto the corner of his lips causing his wife to giggle and wipe it away.

But from the corner of his eye, he saw her eyeing the food hungrily and with his mischievousness returning and a sly grin sneak it's way to his face, Tomoe held up some more noodles for his wife. "Nanami," he called out to her in order to snap her out of her daze. Nanami blinked almost immediately as she turned to him and cocked her head but this caused the male fox to grin slyly unconsciously even more. "Here," he cooed, holding up the piping hot udon noodles in front of her nose. And in an instant, she attempted to snatch the noodles that dangled from his chopsticks without even realizing how foolish she must've looked and only going due to sheer pregnancy hunger.

Tomoe clucked his tongue against the roof of his mouth, "Ah ah _ah!"_ Tomoe mused in a 'no, no, no!' tone mothers would do as he pulled the chopsticks back further and further.

And yet Nanami dove over to the noodles and stretched her neck closer to the chopsticks. Tomoe gulped, she sure was hungry. But an idea struck him soon after.

"Here, let me help you." Tomoe snickered, bringing the chopsticks to instead his own lips and slurping in the noodles, seeming to swallow and beam with a teasing grin. Nanami shook her head now out of her second little daze and felt her temper rise with embarrassment.

"T-Tomoe!" she sputtered, embarrassed that she just chased after the noodles in his utensils earlier like a dog. She covered her mouth and sent him an angry glare that couldn't help but be somewhat cute.

"Hm?" Tomoe sneered, knowing exactly what he'd do next, "come here." he pointed to his lips.

"What?! No! Sorry but I'm n-"

"Shhh"

"Wha-? Nmmph!" Nanami shrieked softly as Tomoe forcefully pressed his lips onto hers suddenly, jumping out of his seat sneakily and stood up over her. Tomoe stood over her and held her face in his hands as his tail wagged ferociously out of pride that he hands were so comforting and gentle as they cradled Nanami's face, she was sure she wouldn't mind. But she felt a bit annoyed and failed around to push him away. The woman clamped her eyes shut and attempted to push him away but her eyes rocketed open just as fast as her eyes became shut, but she felt the noodles that were pushed into her mouth slide down her throat. They were hot still and seemed to burn it's way down her throat in a comforting way. She relaxed as she was embarrassingly fed more of the noodles as a red hue was now on her face and stretched even to her ears.

She leaned in more and more and whinned softly when he had nothing more to give. But she felt reality strike her like a mallet but they parted softly. Nanami observed the small cloud of hot steam from the noodles exit Tomoe's mouth as they separated. Her face got even more redder as she wiped away the small droplets of broth on the corner of her lips and the ones that dribbled down to her chin with her sleeve. She gasped and turned away in embarrassment but also in annoyance. Her husband stood there with a wagging tail and a cocky grin making her send him a frustrated pout.

"I had to feed you some how, so I figured that this would be most efficient. You looked very cute too now that I think about it."

Nanami wanted to wipe that smirk right off his face, "Well you looked really cute when you burnt your hand and I kissed it. Still shy are you?"

Tomoe was taken a bit a back from her little witty remark as his face grew a slight shade of pink, "Of course not." he murmured, still trying to keep his pride in check. Tomoe went to kiss his wife again without a trace of noodles, but he felt a kick from his wife's stomach. As if that baby wanted to have food and if there wasn't any food he wouldn't permit that kiss. The two burst out into a short soft fit of giggles as Tomoe sighed and just went with the chopsticks.

So now, this wasn't really just a meal for just Tomoe.

But a meal for both of them.

And he didn't mind that,

Not one bit.

* * *

 **Sighhhh. I was planning for this to come out on Thanksgiving but like, I didn't have time and well this is obviously a month late. I wasn't sure If this story would actually continue judging by my horrid schedule this year which really sucks and I don't even know what to do. It may end here and I don't want it to. I really want to finish this one so I'm trying my hardest since it's winter break but my one teacher gave us a project that's due on the 12th of January which is a big score. So this is the final entry of the story until a while or whenever I have time. Next chapter: A Vague Idea**


End file.
